La isla
by Sol Malfoy Granger
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si por un hechizo mal realizado terminaras en el lugar menos pensado y con tu peor enemigo? Sin comida, sin agua y sobre todo sin magia ¿Sobrevirias o terminarias matandolo? Cap. 19 .: DRAMIONE :.
1. Donde todo comenzo

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 1: Donde todo comenzó **

El día estaba soleado aunque eso era normal ya que se encontraban a finales de la primavera y principios del verano. Eso le gustaba mucho a una chica de ojos color miel, quien se encontraba ya sin deberes, por fin los había acabado, a diferencia de sus amigos quienes aún seguían muy ajetreados con ellos.

- Les dije chicos que aprovecharan sus horas libres.-dijo en tono acusador.

- Ya lo sabemos Hermione.-contesto Ron molesto. Sabemos que debimos de hacerte caso ¿verdad Harry?-pregunto dirigiéndose hacía su amigo.

Este asintió apoyando su afirmación.

- Aunque si nos ayudaras podríamos acabar más pronto Hermione.-opino el moreno de anteojos.

- Lo siento Harry pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas.-dijo tomando algunos libros.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Más tarea?-pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo.

- Claro que no Ron.-contesto ofendida. Iré a tomar mi clase particular ¿O qué? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdan?-pregunto la castaña mirándolos muy seria.

- ¡Ahhh! Esa clase.-dijo Ron con una mueca que claramente reflejaba el desconcierto, la cual cambio rápidamente para que su amiga no se diera cuenta de ello. Claro que nos acordamos.- sonrió nervioso.

- Eso es bueno porque ya los iba a matar si no lo hacían, siempre les hablo acerca de ella.- se detuvo para después agregar. Pero bueno ya tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde chicos.-dijo despidiéndose.

La gryffindor salió de la biblioteca dejando a sus amigos mirándose extrañados.

- ¿Qué clase es Ron?-pregunto el moreno volteando a verlo.

- No lo se.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Lo dije porque no iba a arriesgar nuestro pellejo Harry, la verdad no quisiera ver como reaccionaria si le hubiéramos dicho que no sabíamos.- dijo temeroso.

Harry rió ante esta última frase. Era muy cómico el miedo que le tenía su amigo Ron a Hermione aunque si era sincero con él mismo probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo, ver a la castaña molesta no era nada grato, así que estaba feliz porque el pelirrojo haya salvado "el pellejo" de los dos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por su parte la gryffindor se dirigía a su clase particular que había tomado unas semanas antes, la cual consistía en aprender hechizos algo avanzados para su edad, su profesora era Minerva McGonagall y como era de esperarse no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde ya que uno de los detalles que más contaban para la profesora es la puntualidad ante todo.

Iba tan deprisa a su clase que no se percato que más adelante había un pequeño charco de agua, paso tan rápido sobre él que resbalo y cayo sin poder evitarlo provocando que todas las personas que se encontraban por ahí voltearan hacia ese lugar, debido al ruido tan estrepitoso que se escucho. Al ver en la posición que había caído todos se echaron a reír, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara tanto que su rostro pasó de estar pálido a rojo en un instante al mismo tiempo en que se hacia escuchar una voz muy conocida por ella pero nada agradable.

- ¿Qué te paso Granger? ¿Te caíste? – pregunto un chico de ojos color gris intenso con voz burlona.

Al ver que la chica hacia caso omiso a sus preguntas prosiguió con las siguientes:

- Pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no te levantas? ¿Acaso estas tomando la temperatura del piso?- pregunto de nuevo burlándose.

- No, estaba esperando que un idiota me lo preguntara para poder hacerlo.-contesto mirándolo con odio.

Algunos de los presentes soltaron unas risitas ante esta contestación. En cambio el slytherin la miro con desprecio pero la castaña hizo caso omiso de su reacción y empezó a levantar sus cosas, para su mala suerte el permagimo en el cual llevaba la tarea para su clase estaba arruinado provocando que se dibujara en ella una mueca de fastidio.

El chico por su parte no iba a dejar que este acontecimiento pasara tan rápido, no, tenia que sacarle mucho más provecho del que llevaba hasta ahora.

- Yo te iba avisar Granger pero fue tan rápida tu caída que no me dio tiempo.-dijo de pronto volviéndose a reír.

- Draco tiene razón Granger, no nos diste tiempo.-comento Blaise uniéndosele a su amigo.

Hermione de nuevo hizo caso omiso, término de recoger sus cosas aunque todavía le faltaban algunas hojas, se centro en las que tenía y pronuncio:

- ¡Reparo!

Provocando que sus apuntes volvieron a estar intactos.

- Te queremos dar las gracias sangre sucia, nos has hecho pasar un buen rato.-dijo Draco todavía riéndose.

La castaña iba a protestar cuando de pronto se abrió una de las puertas del salón dejando salir la silueta de la Profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –quiso saber volteando a ver a todos. Pero…-se detuvo al ver el estado de la gryffindor. Srita. Granger ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Me resbale Profesora, había agua tirada en el pasillo y como venia tan rápido a su clase no me percate de ella y paso esto.-contesto seria señalándose a si misma.

- Ya lo veo.-dijo al mismo tiempo en que volteo a ver al slytherin, pudiéndose dar cuenta de que se estaba burlando. ¿De que se ríe Sr. Malfoy?-le pregunto pero antes de que contestara, la Profesora se le adelanto. ¡Ayúdela! –exclamo señalando algunas hojas que aún permanecían en el suelo.

De pronto la sonrisa del chico se desvaneció.

- No me corresponde a mí hacerlo Profesora.-contesto arrastrando las palabras.

- No me importa si le corresponde a usted o no Sr. Malfoy, usted haga lo que le digo o le bajo 100 puntos a Slytherin.-dijo cortante.

- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!-exclamó molesto.

- Claro que puedo, ahora haga lo que le digo.-ordenó.

Al rubio no le quedo más remedio que hacerlo, tuvo que agacharse y recoger las hojas enfrente de todos para después entregárselas a la chica aunque se las dio de mala gana.

- Muy bien Sr. Malfoy. Ahora Srita. Granger haga el favor de pasar al salón.-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

Esta obedeció sin perder tiempo aunque antes de entrar volteo a ver al slytherin con una gran sonrisa triunfante en sus labios, lo que provoco el enojo de él.

- ¡Maldita Sangre Sucia! Te juro que me las va a pagar.-comento enojado arrastrando las palabras con un tono de odio en ellas.

Ya en la Oficina de la Profesora McGonagall Hermione se puso a repasar algunos libros para tener más información acerca de las clases anteriores y expandir su conocimiento.

- Hoy Srita. Granger.- empezó a hablar la profesora. Le enseñare un nuevo hechizo pero antes tiene que entender que no puede usarlo en cualquier momento, tiene que ser cuando de verdad lo necesite ¿esta claro?-quiso saber.

- Si Profesora.

- Bueno empecemos. El hechizo que hoy aprenderá se le conoce como "_desaparecius" _queconsiste, como su nombre lo indica, en desaparecer algo o a alguien. Este hechizo es muy potente, necesita mucha concentración, ya que si lo llegara a utilizar tiene que ser muy cuidadosa, no debe de estar enfadada porque eso no le permitiría concentrarse provocando que la cosa o persona aparezca en otro lugar diferente del que pensó con anterioridad.

La gryffindor escuchaba atenta la información que le estaba proporcionando la Hechicera aunque si era sincera con cada cosa que le decía le daban más y más ganas de utilizarlo ya.

- Bueno ya habiéndole dicho lo importante, el hechizo funciona de la siguiente manera: Usted piensa en algún lugar donde quiera que vaya la persona o cosa a quien se lo realiza, por ejemplo usted piensa en el Mundo Muggle, lanza el hechizo y la persona o cosa aparece repentinamente en el lugar que usted decidió, en este caso, en el Mundo Muggle.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamo asombrada Hermione.

- Pero tiene que saber que solo lo puede usar en momentos en los que se encuentre en peligro, en ninguna otra situación es permitido ¿entendido Srita. Granger?-pregunto mirándola por arriba de los anteojos.

- Si Profesora, tenga por seguro que así lo haré.-contesto con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno si es así, empiece a practicar, mande esta pluma al pasillo.-ordeno señalando el objeto.

La gryffindor en los primeros intentos falló, la pluma siempre aparecía en otros lugares de la habitación, en una de las tantas ocasiones apareció en la cabeza de la Profesora, eso le causo mucha risa a la chica pero no lo dio a conocer porque sabía el carácter que tenía Minerva Mcgonagall.

Después de intentarlo tanto, por fin lo realizó correctamente, mandando la pluma al pasillo provocando que una gran alegría la embargara haciéndola que saltara de emoción.

- ¡Ehhh! Oh, si, oh, si, oh yeah –exclamó al mismo tiempo que hacia un estupido baile de celebración.

La profesora volteo a mirarla extrañada, su mueca demostraba que pensaba que su alumna se había vuelto loca.

- ¿Le pasa algo Srita. Granger?-pregunto confundida.

- No… yo… yo lo siento Profesora, solo me emocione.- respondió algo apenada.

- Bueno.-suspiró. Es todo por hoy, lo ha hecho muy bien Srita. Granger.-comentó felicitándola.

- Muchas Gracias Profesora. Hasta la próxima clase.-se despidió.

Para después pasar a tomar sus libros y salir de la Oficina. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo, se había tardado mucho más en la clase de hoy que en todas las que llevaba aunque eso no le extrañaba para nada ya que el hechizo de hoy si que había estado algo complicado.

Iba caminando por el pasillo hacia su sala común cuando de pronto un niño de primer año llamo su atención.

- Disculpe Prefecta.-dijo algo temeroso.

- Si dime.- contesto la castaña volteándose a verlo, al hacerlo inmediatamente lo reconoció, ese niño había estado presente cuando accidentalmente resbalo hace ya algunas horas.

- Yo… eh… yo había querido decirle algo desde el incidente pero me dio miedo que el Sr. Malfoy me escuchara, es por eso que he esperado hasta que usted saliera de su clase.-comento algo apenado.

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres decirme?-le pregunto tiernamente.

- Bueno yo… quería decirle que… yo vi cuando el Sr. Zabini le dijo al Sr. Malfoy que usted venía… después el Sr. Malfoy tiro el agua donde… donde usted se resbalo.- respondió por fin.

Hermione al escuchar tal confesión no pudo evitar que una gran ira se apoderara de ella ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ya que ¿Quién podría dejar esa agua más que él? Se maldijo a si misma por haber sido tan ingenua y pensar que solo había sido un "accidente".

- Te agradezco que me lo dijeras pequeño, ten por seguro que nadie se va a enterar que fuiste tú, así que no temas.-le dijo con cariño.

Pero el niño hizo caso omiso y sin que lo previese la chica salió corriendo dejándola completamente sola.

_- ¡Maldito Malfoy!-exclamo para si misma. Pero me las vas a pagar, te lo juro, solo deja que te encuentre.-pensó la castaña. _

Rápidamente se puso a buscar al rubio por todo el castillo, tenia que encontrarlo para enseñarle que no tenia ningún derecho de meterse con ella además ya lo había soportado lo suficiente y ese pequeño incidente había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, no podía dejarlo pasar, simplemente no debía.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado buscándolo pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado de pronto se acordó que el slytherin tenía una muy buena relación con el Profesor Snape así que probablemente estaba con él, en el salón de Pociones. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia aquel lugar y como lo había previsto ahí se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos despreocupadamente mientras hojeaba un libro del cual notablemente le provocaba una enorme satisfacción ya que no dejaba de reírse.

- ¡Maldita sabandija!-exclamo apuntándolo con la varita.

El chico que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada se levanto asustado ante esta exclamación.

- Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa Granger?-pregunto sin comprender la conducta de la gryffindor.

- ¡¿Qué me pasa?-exclamo enojada. Me pasa que ya se que fuiste tú quien tiro esa agua en el pasillo y por eso me resbale.-contesto con odio.

- ¡Ah! Eso.-comento tranquilizándose. Si fui yo ¿algún problema?-pregunto de manera altanera.

- Si y mucho para ti.- respondió sin bajar la varita.

- ¿Así? Y ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Transformarme en algo o qué?-pregunto de nuevo riéndose.

- Algo mucho mejor.-se detuvo, sonrió maliciosamente para después agregar. ¿Sabes? La profesora me acaba de enseñar un nuevo hechizo y me encargo que practicara… tal vez puedo hacerlo contigo, no me costaría nada.-comento amenazándolo.

- Claro que si, me imagino que la profesora te habrá dicho que no lo podías usar con otras personas…-iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

- Tienes razón, me dijo que no lo usara con personas pero no hablo nada de no realizarlo en contra de sabandijas.-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- Te conozco Granger y yo se que no lo vas a usar conmigo.-comento seguro de si mismo aunque más bien parecía que la estaba retando.

- No me conoces Malfoy.-el tono de su voz fue elevándose cada vez más. Estoy pensando seriamente en utilizarlo contigo.-dijo con odio.

- No te atrevas.-la amenazó.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo Malfoy?-pregunto con sorna.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De ti? Por favor Granger no me hagas reír…-se detuvo. Además ya me hiciste reír lo suficiente hace algunas horas.-se volvió burlo.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!-exclamó furiosa.

- Seré un imbécil pero tú eres una ¡Sangre Sucia inmunda!-exclamó también enojado.

Hermione al escuchar tal insulto fue lo único que le basto para usarlo, no supo porque lo hizo ya que no era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa forma pero estaba tan enojada que no pensó en las consecuencias.

- ¡_Desaparecius!_ – pronunció la castaña.

- _¡Protego!_ – contrarresto el rubio, quien había sacado la varita antes de que la chica dijera el hechizo.

El cual salió disparado pero no en dirección hacia Hermione, si no que fue a parar hacia un espejo que se encontraba a un lado de ellos provocando que el hechizo rebotara y salieron dos luces de el, una fue directamente hacia la castaña, quien con el golpe soltó su varita y la otra le fue a dar al rubio exactamente en el rostro, a quien le sucedió exactamente lo mismo, desapareciendo los dos del salón de pociones.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Hermione se levantara, poco a poco su cabeza fue adquiriendo conciencia ya que se encontraba atontada por el golpe del hechizo pero algo no estaba bien ya que sentía que el sol le daba directamente a la cara y ella recordaba que en Hogwarts era de noche. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, lo primero que miro fue a Draco quien también intentaba levantarse pero al igual que ella se encontraba algo atontado.

Cuando cada uno de los dos se fue recuperando a su manera, voltearon a ver a su alrededor, pudiéndose percatar que a su lado habían muchos arboles, palmeras, arena y agua. En ese instante Hermione lo supo, volteo angustiada hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien se encontraba desconcertado mirando hacia un lado y otro, sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar la gryffinfor.

Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Por que a mi si. Bueno aquí estoy con otra historia diferente, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero que sepan que esta historia ya la subí con anterioridad pero le estoy agregando nuevos capítulos haber como queda jajaja xD

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización.

Cuídense.

Actualización: Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

Besos.

Bye.


	2. La isla

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 2: La isla**

Cuando cada uno de los dos se fue recuperando a su manera, voltearon a ver a su alrededor, pudiéndose percatar que a su lado habían muchos arboles, palmeras, arena y agua. En ese instante Hermione lo supo, volteo angustiada hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien se encontraba desconcertado mirando hacia un lado y otro, sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar la gryffindor.

La castaña no sabía que contestar, es cierto que había oído la pregunta de Draco pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, no podía ser que estuvieran en… en una isla, simplemente no podía ser cierto pero… ¿Como había sucedido? se pregunto a si misma cuando de repente recordó las palabras de la Profesora McGonagall:

"_Este hechizo es muy potente, necesita mucha concentración, ya que si lo llegara a utilizar tiene que ser muy cuidadosa, no debe de estar enfadada porque eso no le permitiría concentrarse provocando que la cosa o persona aparezca en otro lugar diferente del que pensó con anterioridad"_

Como fue tan estúpida en usarlo, mas aún sabiendo las posibles consecuencias, la profesora se lo advirtió y ella echo por la borda sus recomendaciones ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? Y todo por su estúpido odio hacia Draco Malfoy, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no sintió como cierto chico la llamaba varias veces, quien impacientado por su silencio la agarro fuertemente de los brazos.

- ¡Te estoy hablando!-le grito. ¡¿Donde diablos estamos?-exclamo furioso.

Pero la chica seguía sin articular palabra alguna.

- ¡Dime asquerosa sangre sucia ¿A donde nos mando tu estúpido hechizo?-grito de nuevo apretándola más de los brazos provocando que el dolor la sacara de su ensimismamiento.

- Malfoy… me… me lastimas… Suéltame.- decía una y otra vez de manera suplicante.

- Te voy a soltar cuando me digas donde demonios estamos.- respondió arrastrando las palabras, las cuales estaban llenas de ira hacia ella.

- Estamos… en una isla.-dijo por fin.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto en un susurro, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿En una isla? ¿Pero como…?

- Yo… no… no lo se, estábamos…

- ¡Claro que lo sabes sangre sucia!-grito furioso. ¡Tú estúpido hechizo fue el que nos trajo acá!

- Yo… Yo no quería que esto pasara, es solo que…-se detuvo ya que sintió como se le estaba formando un nudo en su garganta, el cual le impedía seguir hablando.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Dime estúpida sangre sucia! ¡¿Qué? - pregunto gritando.

- ¡Ya basta Malfoy!-exclamo furiosa soltándose de él. ¡Tú tuviste la culpa!-lo acuso mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo por el coraje que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo.

- ¡¿Qué yo qué?-pregunto conteniendo su ira.

- ¡Tú tuviste la culpa!-le repitió. Nunca me debiste de haber hecho lo que me hiciste.

- Mira Granger, no pretendas echarme la culpa a mi por tus estupideces.-dijo arrastrando las palabras. ¡Porque los dos sabemos de quien fue la culpa! ¡Te dije que no usaras ese hechi…

- ¡No lo hubiera usado si tú no hubieras tirado esa agua en el pasillo para que me resbalara!-se excuso la chica enojada.

- Vaya que eres estúpida Granger.-se burlo. Todos piensan que eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts pero la verdad es que eres la más imbécil.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de insultarme!-exclamo roja de la ira.

- Te dejare de insultar cuando arregles tu tontería.-dijo poniéndosele enfrente al momento en que señalaba a su alrededor.

- Mira Malfoy lo hecho, hecho esta, lo único que nos queda es…

- ¿Qué nos queda Granger?-le pregunto. ¿Soportarnos? No seas tonta sangre sucia inmunda.-dijo con desprecio.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me insultes más!-grito al momento en que se acercaba más a él y lo agarraba de la túnica. Te juro que si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a golpear tan fuerte que cuando volvamos al Mundo Mágico nadie podrán reconocer tu cara.- lo amenazó.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡No eres digna de hacerlo!- exclamo enojado.

Aventó la mano de Hermione para zafarla de su túnica al momento en que empezó a buscarse la varita por todos lados pero para su mala suerte no encontró nada.

- Ni te molestes Malfoy, la varita se te cayó al momento en que el hechizo nos toco, yo tampoco tengo la mía.-comento desviando su mirada.

- ¡¿Qué? –exclamo volteándola a mirar. Estamos aquí… ¿sin magia?

- Claro que estamos aquí sin magia ¿O acaso crees que si tuviera mi varita todavía estuviéramos aquí?-pregunto fastidiada.

El slytherin al escuchar su contestación abrió los ojos como platos ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran en este lugar y sin magia? ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Y más ellos dos juntos?

- Esto no puede ser…-susurro al momento en que caminaba de un lado hacia el otro. Estoy en una isla, sin magia y contigo…-la señalo mientras su rostro padeció. No… no puedo haber nada peor que esto.

En ese instante fijo su mirada en la castaña, de pronto empezó a caminar hacia ella.

- Y todo esto es ¡Tú culpa!-bravo furioso.

Mecánicamente la gryffindor retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, temía la reacción que pudiera tener el rubio.

- ¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿Me tienes miedo?-pregunto sonriendo de lado al momento en que se detenía. Porque deberías de tenerlo.-dijo tornando su rostro a serio.

- Claro que no te tengo miedo. Yo misma podría golpearte y dejarte moribundo.

- Tal vez eso harías con la varita pero aquí no hay varita Granger, podría matarte aquí mismo y nadie lo sabría.-comento con odio.

- No harías eso Malfoy, me… me necesitas.-dijo dejando de retroceder.

- ¿Necesitarte? –se burlo. Por favor, haber ¿Cómo para que podría hacerlo? – pregunto mirándola miro de arriba a abajo. Porque viéndote bien ni siquiera de compañía me sirves además de que no estoy tan desesperado.-comento con sorna.

- No digas estupideces y por cierto ya quisieras.-opino con una mueca.

- Ya quisieras tú Granger que alguien como yo se fijara en ti.-dijo al momento en que se agarraba el cuello de su túnica en señal de autosuficiencia.

- Si claro Malfoy sobre todo.- puso sus ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Como para que podría necesitarte?-esta última palabra la resalto más.

- Que tal para sobrevivir.

- ¿Para sobrevivir?-pregunto burlándose. Para eso no te necesito Granger, puedo sobrevivir solo, sin ayuda de nadie.-dijo en tono serio.

- Eso no lo creo Malfoy, ya que no sabes nada del Mundo Muggle y por si no te has dado cuenta no tenemos magia.-comento resaltando las últimas tres palabras.

- Claro que se que no tenemos magia sangre sucia, si la tuviéramos ya no estaríamos en esta estúpida isla y lo más importante es que ya no estuviéramos juntos.

- Lo dices como si para mí fuera lo más grandioso del mundo.

- Pues tiene que ser, estas conmigo.- sonrió sexymente para después borrar tal sonrisa. En cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de mi Granger.-comento mordazmente.

- Ni siquiera en esta isla dejas de ser insoportable Malfoy.-dijo la chica roja del coraje.

- Te lo digo otra vez, no te necesito sangre sucia, es más encontraré la forma de regresar al mundo mágico sin tu ayuda, así que yo me largo.

Y sin preverlo la castaña, el rubio empezó a caminar hacia adentro de la selva.

- ¡Espera Malfoy!-lo llamo.

Este se dio la media vuelta para mirarla.

- No… no debemos separarnos, tenemos que estar juntos, si no… pero no pudo finalizar su frase ya que fue interrumpida.

- ¿Estar juntos? ¿Tú y yo?-pregunto bufándose. Por favor Granger, es más seguro que nos rescaten a que tú y yo estemos juntos.-se detuvo. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo y quieres estar acompañada.

- Claro que no Malfoy pero es más fácil sobrevivir si estamos juntos.-opino.

- Hablas como si no nos fueran a encontrar jamás.-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- Es que no sabemos cuanto van a tardar en hacerlo o si lo llegaran a hacer ¡Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos donde diablos estamos!

- Mira sangre sucia.- comenzó tratando de contenerse. Nos van a encontrar, en este momento todo el mundo mágico nos…-se detuvo. Es decir, me esta buscando a mi porque tú sinceramente no creo que importes mucho. Además mi padre hará todo lo posible por encontrarme.

- Si claro.-se burlo. A tu padre lo único que le importa es su estúpida reputación, en cambio tú no lo puedo asegurar.

- Repite lo que acabas de decir asquerosa sangre sucia. ¡Repítelo!-exclamo enojado.

- A tu padre lo único que le importa es su estúpida reputación, en cambio tú no lo puedo asegurar.-dijo sin inmutarse.

Draco camino hacia ella hecho una furia, la agarro de los hombros al momento en que la jaloneaba.

- Óyeme bien sangre sucia inmunda, no te vuelvas a meter con mi padre, porque lo lamentaras ¿entendiste?-la amenazo.

- Mira Malfoy… - se detuvo al ver como Draco la soltaba, se daba la media vuelta y caminaba hacia la selva.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Espera! –lo llamo de nuevo pero no obtuvo respuesta del rubio.

Solo alcanzo a oír que el chico decía:

- Encontrare la manera de salir de este problema donde nos metiste sangre sucia.

Y desapareció de la vista de la chica. La castaña por su parte se quedó ahí, mirando hacia el lugar donde minutos antes había desaparecido el slytherin, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida no lo sabia. De pronto los sentimientos de culpa volvieron a envolverla, es cierto que ella había tenido la culpa ya que nunca debió de haber usado ese hechizo pero estaba tan enojada que eso no le importo, solo quería vengarse por lo que le había hecho Draco, que ahora, si era sincera aquello parecía una estupidez.

Se pregunto si alguien ya se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia y su pensamiento le respondió que si, tenían que haberlo notado al menos Harry o Ron tenían que haberse dado cuenta y si no era ese el caso, contaba con que Ginny si lo haría, la verdad le tenía mucha más confianza a la pelirroja que a sus dos amigos. Pensó en ellos, en que tal vez ya no volvería a verlos al momento en que una profunda tristeza la embargaba, la cual fue lentamente olvidada al fijar su mirada hacia el horizonte percatándose el hermoso paisaje que se postraba en sus ojos, se dejo caer en la arena y lo observo, la verdad era un perfecto paisaje, parecía sacado de una pintura excelentemente hecha, la arena era blanca, el mar tan azul que se confundía con el cielo y no se alcanzaba a notar la línea que los separaba, estaba tan despejado en ese momento mostrando un sol a su máxima capacidad pero si era sincera ni siquiera ese hermoso paisaje la hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos negativos más que solo por unos cuantos minutos y después de nuevo la embargaron.

Casi sin pensarlo volteo a ver el lugar por donde minutos antes se había ido Draco, se pregunto si hallaría algo para que salieran de aquí, ojala que si ya que no quería estar más tiempo en este lugar. En ese preciso instante unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

- Como fuiste tan estúpida Hermione Jane Granger ¿Porque no pensaste antes de utilizarlo? Si bien sabías las consecuencias.- se reprocho a si misma. Ahora estas aquí.- señalo el lugar. Y no solo eso sino que estas con tu peor enemigo, en quien sabe donde, sin magia, sola… completamente sola.

Se sentía tan mal consigo misma, tanto que no podía contener sus lágrimas por más que trataba simplemente no podía pararlas al igual que no podía con el temblor en sus manos.

- Tal vez nunca nos encuentren porque hay tantas islas en el mundo y para saber en cual de todas estamos nosotros.- susurro pesimamente.

Volteo hacia el cielo.

- Por favor que Harry, Ron o Ginny dense cuenta de mi ausencia, que le digan a la profesora McGonagall y que ella se cuenta de que use el hechizo.-suplico a la nada pensando después. Pero si eso sucediera ¿Como sabrían que estaba en una isla? Y lo más importante ¿Como los encontrarían?

En esos momentos se sentía tan pesimista y tan triste que provoco que se quedase ahí mirando como las olas chocaban contra un arrecife que se encontraba cerca de donde ella estaba mientras los pensamientos la abarrotaban.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otra parte Harry y Ron se encontraban todavía ajetreados realizando sus deberes.

- Oye Harry ¿No crees que Hermione ya se tardo mucho?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Es cierto aunque tal vez su clase se extendió más de lo debido pero si no regresa dentro de una hora iremos a buscarla.-comento.

- Esta bien.

Y siguieron terminando sus cosas cuando de pronto llego Ginny a saludarlos.

- Hola Harry.- dijo al momento en que lo besaba.

Ante este gesto de amor, Ron simplemente se volteo hacia otro lado, era cierto que Ginny y Harry ya llevaban tiempo saliendo pero aún el que se besaran le incomodaba.

- Por favor no hagan eso enfrente de mí.-comento suplicante el pelirrojo.

- Ay hermanito, tienes que acostumbrarte.-dijo su hermana sin darle importancia.

- Yo se que ya tienen tiempo saliendo pero entiende Ginny eres mi hermanita pequeña y…-pero fue interrumpido.

- Y nada Ron.-dijo tajante.

- Ginny, comprende a tu hermano, si yo tuviera una hermana pequeña temo que también sería igual que él.-lo apoyo el moreno de anteojos dándole la razón a su amigo.

- Esta bien.-suspiró Ginny, sabia que si se ponía a alegar, le llevaría mucho tiempo tratar de convérselos así que opto por escoger otro tema de conversación. ¿Y Hermione?-pregunto curiosa.

- Esta en su clase de… bueno la clase particular que toma.-contesto Ron despreocupado.

- ¿Todavía no sale de su clase con la Profesora McGonagall?-se pregunto extrañada.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes la clase a la cual asiste Hermione?-pregunto extrañado.

- Harry siempre se la pasa diciéndolo.- respondió con tono de que era más que obvio que supiera. Ustedes también deberían de saberlo, son sus amigos.- dijo en tono acusador.

Harry y Ron se sintieron culpables.

- Se me hace raro que todavía no haya salido.-comento la pelirroja.

- A nosotros también pero ya quedamos de que si no regresa en una hora la iremos a buscar.-dijo el moreno.

- De verdad con ustedes.-la chica se cruzo de brazos y los miro de manera severa. ¿Cómo van a ir dentro de una hora? Tal vez a Hermione le paso algo y ustedes ni en cuenta.

- ¿Pasarle algo? ¿Cómo qué? –quiso saber el pelirrojo. Por favor Ginny ¿Qué le puede pasar a Hermione aquí en Hogwarts? –pregunto con sorna.

- Pues, no lo se pero…

- Ya ves, tú solo piensas en tragedias.- contesto moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Ya basta Ron.-lo reprendió su amigo. Además ¿Qué tal si Ginny tiene razón? Digo puede pasar ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas todas las cosas que han pasado hasta ahora?-pregunto volteando a ver a su amigo.

- Tal vez tengas razón Harry pero aun así no lo creo, se ha de ver quedado en la biblioteca, ya la conoces como es.- respondió sin darle importancia.

- ¿Saben qué? Yo iré a buscar a Hermione porque tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ella. Nos vemos mi amor, adiós Ron.-comento al momento en que besaba a Harry y como la ocasión anterior Ron optaba por mirar hacia otro lado.

Para después marcharse en busca de su querida amiga Hermione Granger.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La gryffindor no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que habían llegado a la isla, sentía que habían sido horas además de que tampoco tenía la certeza de la hora en que el rubio había decidido dejarla ahí. De pronto una serie de pensamientos negativos rondaron su cabeza ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo? Por eso no regresaba, en ese momento fijo su mirada hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el chico, no había ninguna señal de él por ninguna parte, eso la impaciento.

- "El fue el que se quiso ir solo Hermione, si le pasa algo es su culpa".-trataba de convencerse a si misma pero sin gran resultado ya que la culpabilidad que sentía no la dejaba ni un solo minuto porque era cierto que seria algo que él eligió pero si ella no hubiese realizado previamente el hechizo nada de esto estaría pasando aunque bien dicen que el "hubiera" no existe y con justa razón, ahora lo entendía.

Los minutos empezaron a pasar, tanto que ya empezaba a anochecer, el cielo se torno medio anaranjado reflejándose en el mar al mismo tiempo en que contrastaba con él. La castaña lo miro por algunos minutos, aquel atardecer era simplemente hermoso, miro hacia el horizonte y se perdió en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que tenían que ver con sus padres, con amigos y con Hogwarts, suspiro de cansancio aunque no sabia porque se sentía así si no había hecho nada de esfuerzo, solo el ruido seco que se escucho unos metros lejos de ella pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!-exclamaba una voz llena de terror pidiendo ayuda. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Granger! ¡Granger!

Esos gritos provenían de la selva y no se trataba de nadie más que de Draco Malfoy.

CONTINUARA….

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **Aranza** :. [Hola, bienvenida a la historia, que bueno que el primer capitulo te haya gustado, espero que este nuevo también sea de tu agrado! Cuídate! Chaoo]

.: **Sammy-neko** :.

.: **giselmalfoy** :.

.: **barbiiie** :.

.: **tormenta oscura** :.

.: **polita** :. [Hola polita, espero que andes muy bien, muchas gracias x leer este primer capitulo, ojala que la actualización te guste también! Cuídate! Chaoo]

**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA, CUÍDENSE, BESOS.**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Hola a todas, bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2 ¿Les gusto el capi? Por que a mi si. ¿Que es lo que le habrá pasado a Draco para que gritara así? Bueno eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, que les prometo que lo subiré lo más pronto posible.

**Muchas Gracias x sus hermosos reviews!** Siempre me motivan a seguir escriendo :D Recuerden que estoy reescribiendo esta historia, ya la había subido pero le agregare unos cuantos capis aunque todavía no se en donde jajaja xD

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización.

Cuídense.

Actualización: Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

Besos.

Bye.


	3. Desaparecidos

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 3: Desaparecidos**

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!-exclamaba una voz llena de terror pidiendo ayuda. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Granger! ¡Granger!

Esos gritos provenían de la selva y no se trataba de nadie más que de Draco Malfoy. Hermione al escucharlos se incorporo asustada, no sabía de donde provenían, es decir, sabia que venían de la selva pero no del lugar en si. Rápidamente volteo para todos lados tratando de ubicarlo pero para su mala suerte ya estaba anocheciendo y la oscuridad iba cubriendo la isla provocando que la visibilidad se hiciera cada vez más nula, eso obligo a la castaña a que lo llamara.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!– grito con todas sus fuerzas. ¡¿Dónde estas? ¡Contéstame Malfoy!

Se detuvo, agudizo su oído y fue ahí cuando pudo escucharlo.

- ¡Por acá! ¡Ven pronto Granger!-grito desesperado.

Ese tono hizo que la gryffindor se angustiara mucho más de lo que ya estaba, el solo hecho de pensar que podría quedarse sola en la isla le daba un inmenso pavor pero no solo era eso sino que de verdad le preocupaba el que le pudiera haber sucedido algo al chico, ya que todo seria su culpa.

- ¡¿Dónde? – pregunto alarmada.

Para después emprender su búsqueda, cada vez más rápido hacia adentro de la selva, seguía gritándole al slytherin para saber donde exactamente se encontraba pero ya estaba oscuro y eso dificultaba las cosas, tanto que sin preverlo se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol provocándose heridas en sus rodillas pero sin perder tiempo se levanto de nuevo corriendo con la respiración entrecortada, estaba tan asustada, muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, de pronto la voz del rubio ceso y no hubo ni un solo sonido.

- ¡Malfoy!-grito. ¡Malfoy!-grito aún más fuerte.

Pero ya nadie le respondió, se asusto, trato de agudizar más el oído para oír mejor pero lo único que se podía escuchar era como el viento golpeaba los árboles y estos producían ruidos secos.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Dónde estas?-grito sin dejar el tono de preocupación a un lado.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, volteo hacia todos lados tratando de divisarlo cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba, le dio mucho miedo pero no dejo de buscarlo, volteo a todas partes para ver si volvía a escuchar la voz del rubio pero no oía nada, en ese instante sintió que alguien se le acercaba, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y con miedo volteo hacia atrás llevándose una tremenda sorpresa.

- ¡Buu! – exclamo Draco sorpresivamente.

- ¡Ah! – grito de miedo la gryffindor.

Tanta fue su sorpresa que cayó hacia atrás asustada mientras el slytherin se burlaba sin cesar.

- ¿Te asuste Granger? Oh, lo siento – comento poniendo cara de pena.

Por su parte la chica se quedo ahí sentada con las manos apoyadas en la tierra, su respiración aun era entrecortada, no podía creer que Malfoy le hubiera hecho eso ¿Cómo era posible que la asustara así? ¿Acaso no tenia sentimientos? Poco a poco su preocupación fue convirtiéndose en enojo para después hacerlo en ira, reaccionó y se levanto rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza Malfoy?-le grito furiosa. ¿Estas loco o qué? – pregunto.

Era tanta su indignación que sin pensarlo lo agarro de la camisa y empezó a zarandearlo.

- Ya ni siquiera aguantas una broma Granger.-comento despreocupado.

- ¿Una… broma?-pregunto sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡¿No te has dado cuenta donde estamos?-grito. ¡Por favor Malfoy se maduro! Estamos en un lugar que no conocemos y luego tú con tus estupideces, eres un…-se detuvo y lo soltó.

Sentía tanta rabia en esos momentos que quería golpearlo tan fuerte hasta que se desmayara pero se contuvo debido a que solo empeoraría las cosas.

- Tienes razón Granger estamos en un lugar que no conocemos y ¿Gracias a quién? ¡A tú estupidez que nos trajo aquí!-grito recordándole por quien estaban ahí.

- Eres un grandísimo imbecil ¿lo sabías?

- Y tú eres una grandísima estúpida.-contesto con desprecio. Porque digo, solo a alguien como tú se le pudo ocurrir usar ese estúpido hechizo que nos trajo a esta estúpida isla de la cual no podemos salir y todo ¡Gracias a ti! Así que no me vengas a decir que el imbecil soy yo.

Lo miro sin decir palabra alguna, el enojo no la abandonaba pero más bien estaba enojada con ella misma por haberse angustiado de esa manera, diciéndose una y otra vez lo tonta que había sido al caer en el juego de su peor enemigo al mismo tiempo en que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No puedo creer que yo…- murmuro deteniéndose debido a que sintió las ganas de llorar de la rabia que la controlaba pero no iba a darle gusto al chico de verla de esa forma así que contuvo sus sentimientos lo más que pudo.

- ¿Sabes algo? No entiendo porque haces tanto escándalo con esto Granger, fue solo una broma, es todo. Quería divertirme un poco.- se burlo.

- Tal vez para ti si solo fue una broma pero yo de verdad me asuste.- contesto apretando sus puños y con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Esta pequeña frase borro la sonrisa de Draco provocando que se pusiera serio.

- ¿Te asustaste? - pregunto sin comprender al mismo tiempo en que sonreía confundido. ¿Por qué te asustarías? ¡Ah ya se! Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad y no querías quedarte sola en la isla.-se contesto a si mismo tratando de darse una explicación racional a la preocupación de su compañera.

- No digas estupideces Malfoy.

- Si no fue por eso, entonces ¿Por qué te asustaste?-pregunto de nuevo.

- ¡Me asuste por ti!- le grito. Pensé que te había pasado algo y…-se detuvo de repente, apretó fuertemente sus labios queriéndose matar a ella misma por lo que había hecho.

Draco se quedó sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, aquello le resultaba difícil de creer ¿Granger preocupándose por él? Tenia que ser una broma porque él solo se dedicaba a molestarla e insultarla, nadie en su sano juicio podría preocuparse por la persona que la trata tan mal… ¿o si? Meneo su cabeza tratando de eliminar ese pensamiento.

Hermione se quedo al igual que él, no sabia que decir, sentía que había dicho algo que no debía y por alguna extraña razón se sentía nerviosa así que, queriendo remediar lo que había dicho cambio de tema.

- ¿Y bien?-pregunto cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Y bien qué?- respondió el slytherin sin saber de que estaba hablando.

- ¿Cómo que, qué? Creo que me debes una disculpa ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Una disculpa? ¿Yo? Por favor Granger, no digas estupideces.-se bufó.

- Claro que si, de verdad me sacaste un susto y…

- ¿Crees que me trago el cuento de que estabas preocupada por mi? ¿Me crees tan ingenuo? Por favor, si soy quien por 6 años te ha tratado mal, te ha humillado, te he lastimado como ningún otro chico lo ha hecho.

- Mira no estamos hablando de eso. Quiero que te des cuenta que hiciste mal y que me debes una disculpa.

- Yo no te debo nada y jamás le deberé nada a una sangre sucia como tú.-dijo con desprecio.

Hermione se le quedo mirando, que estúpida era, si Malfoy jamás se disculparía y menos con ella, tal vez si se tratase de alguien más pero nunca con ella.

- Veo que ni siquiera aquí lo imbécil se te quita.

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta echa una furia dirigiéndose hacia la playa. El rubio la miro irse no sin antes gritarle lo poco que le importaba su opinión para él.

- ¡Estúpida Granger!- bramo enojado. Piensa que le creeré la tontería de que se preocupo por mí…-se detuvo y su rostro se torno serio. Si ni siquiera mi propio padre lo hace.- sonrió triste.

De pronto se dejo caer en la tierra para después recargarse en un árbol. Se pregunto si ya alguien había notado su ausencia, volvió a sonreír triste, algo le decía que no era así, sus amigos solo estaban con él por quien era, no había ninguna persona que lo estimase de verdad, odio a la gryffindor por eso, estaba seguro que de ella si habían notado su ausencia, lo más probable es que ya la estuviesen buscando.

- ¡Arg!-exclamo enojado agarrando un pedazo de tierra que estaba a su lado y lo aventó lo más lejos que pudo.

En ese instante recordó lo que momentos antes le había confesado.

- No, no, eso… eso no puede ser verdad. Ella te odia ¿Cómo se puede preocupar por ti?-se pregunto así mismo. Serás un idiota si le crees Draco, teme quedarse sola en la isla, eso es todo. Tú… tú no le importas a nadie… ya no, la única persona que se interesaba por ti ya no esta contigo.- susurro recordando a su madre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ginny busco a Hermione por todo Hogwarts, se estaba empezando a preocupar, más porque era casi media noche y ella no aparecía además no era propio de su amiga hacer ese tipo de cosas, preocupar a sus amigos, no decir donde iba a estar o tardarse más de lo debido, el solo pensar en eso aumentaba su angustia por la gryffindor. Fue en ese instante cuando pudo divisar a la Profesora McGonagall a lo lejos, con paso apresurado llego hasta ella.

- Buenas noches Srita. Weasley.-la saludo cordialmente.

- Buenas noches Profesora, disculpe ¿Hermione aún se encuentra con usted? – pregunto algo preocupada.

- No, la Srita. Granger tiene mucho tiempo que salió de mi clase.- respondió con su habitual tono de voz.

- ¡Oh!-exclamo desilusionada, la única esperanza que aún quedaba en ella es que estuviese todavía en clase aunque si era sincera era la opción menos probable. Lo que sucede es que todavía no ha regresado y bueno…-se detuvo y la miro nerviosa. Estoy algo preocupada.

- ¿Ya la busco en la biblioteca? -pregunto mirándola por debajo de sus anteojos.

- Si profesora pero no esta, en si ya la busque por todo Hogwarts pero no la encuentro.

- Tranquila Srita. Weasley pronto la encontraremos, no se desespere, ya lo vera.-comento tratando se sonreír. Mire haremos esto, la esperaremos media hora más si no aparece aún, entonces mandaremos a buscarla en las afueras y en el Bosque Prohibido ¿esta bien?

- Si profesora, gracias.-acepto la pelirroja.

- Me retiro, si no llega en media hora venga de nuevo a verme.

Dicho esto se marcho a su oficina. Ginny al verla desaparecer, emprendió su camino hacia la sala común, encontrando ahí a su novio y a su hermano.

- Hola Ginny y ¿Hermione? – pregunto Ron mirando hacia todos lados.

- No la encuentro.- respondió preocupada.

- Pero ¿No estaba en clase de la Profesora McGonagall?- pregunto Harry.

- No, me acabo de encontrar con la profesora y me dijo que ya tenía tiempo de haber salido.- comento sin dejar a un lado el tono de angustia en su voz.

- No te preocupes, tal vez anda por ahí.-dijo Ron tratando de sonar despreocupado pero la angustia ya había llegado a él.

- Ojala.-trato de sonreír.

- Ya mi amor, Hermione debe de estar bien.-dijo Harry abrazándola, tratando de que se calmara al mismo tiempo en que volteaba a ver a su amigo e intercambiaban miradas preocupantes.

Paso la media hora y Hermione nunca apareció así que los tres amigos fueron a la oficina de la Profesora, tal y como ella se los había dicho. Al llegar tocaron la puerta de su despacho.

- Pasen.-se escucho decir.

- Hola de nuevo profesora.-la saludo Ginny.

- ¿Todavía no ha regresado la Srita. Granger?-pregunto.

- No.-contesto Harry.

- Pero ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde pueda estar?-quiso saber mirándolos a los tres.

- No profesora.-esta vez fue Ron quien contesto.

- Muy bien.-dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo. Tomen asiento, en un momento regreso.- les ordenó a los tres amigos.

- ¿Dónde creen que pueda estar Hermione? –les pregunto Ginny a Harry y a Ron.

- No lo se, tal vez…- se detuvo. No, no puedo ser.

- ¿Qué?-quiso saber.

- Puede que este en el Bosque Prohibido.-contesto el pelirrojo por fin.

- No lo creo, ella jamás iría sola.-dijo Harry.

- Tienes razón. Es muy tonto lo que digo.- lo apoyo su amigo.

Estuvieron solos algunos minutos esperando a la Profesora, cuando de nuevo se abrió de nuevo la puerta, dejando ver a la hechicera acompañada del profesor Lupin y de Tonks.

- Harry, Ginny, Ron.-los saludo el licántropo.

- Hola profesor.-contestaron los tres al unísono.

- Hola chicos.-esta vez quien los saludo fue Tonks.

- Hola.-dijeron de nuevo al unísono.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene desaparecida Hermione?- pregunto la metamorfomaga.

- Unas cuantas horas.-contesto Ginny.

- Pero ¿Cómo paso?-quiso saber Lupin tratando de comprender. La profesora me dice que ella asistió puntual a su clase y ahora ya no esta en Hogwarts.

- No lo sabemos profesor, nosotros también hablamos con ella hace un rato, después de que vino a su clase ya no supimos más de ella.-dijo Harry.

- No se preocupen chicos.-trato de calmarlos la aurora. Eh… ¿Saben si Hermione tiene novio?

Los tres amigos la miraron extrañados, la verdad ninguno tenia el conocimiento de si su amiga tenía alguna relación con algún chico o si estaba interesada por alguien.

- No ella no tiene.- respondió Ginny. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que Hermione este desaparecida?

- ¿Cree que Hermione se escapo con algún novio? –pregunto Ron incrédulo.

- Suele suceder.-comento Tonks mirando de reojo a Lupin.

- No conoce a Hermione.-dijo de pronto Harry. Ella jamás haría eso, aunque tuviese un novio, simplemente no es así.

- Bueno si no es eso ¿Cómo es que no aparece?-quiso saber la aurora algo frustrada.

- Creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema Tonks.-opino la Profesora McGonagall algo molesta.

- Minerva tiene razón, que cosas se te ocurren.- comento Lupin dándole la razón a la profesora, lo cual enojo un poco a la metamorfomaga.

- Bueno solo decía.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo que vamos a hacer es separarnos para buscarla. Harry, Ginny y Tonks búsquenla en las afueras del castillo. Ron, Minerva y yo la buscaremos en el Bosque Prohibido.-ordenó Lupin.

Todos asintieron. Cada uno emprendió su camino, ya se disponían a salir de la oficina cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta, dejándose ver a un chico que conocían muy bien.

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted profesora?-pregunto.

- Claro, discúlpenme un minuto.-se excuso Mcgonagall.

- ¿Y él que hace aquí?-quiso saber Ron mirando a su amigo.

- No lo se, tal vez se le perdió Snape.-bromeo el moreno de anteojos.

- Aún así la profesora no es la jefa de su casa y no debería…

- ¡Ya basta chicos!-exclamo la pelirroja enojada. Dejen de decir tonterías, Hermione esta desaparecida y ustedes todavía se preguntan cosas que no tienen importancia.-los reprendió.

- Lo se Ginny, lo lamento.-se disculpo Harry.

- Si, yo también.

- Yo… chicos lo siento, es solo que lo de Hermione me pone mal, estoy muy angustiada por ella.

- La encontraremos.-dijo Lupin mirando a Ginny al momento en que en muestra de apoyo colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

- Lo sé Profesor.- respondió ella con una sonrisa, tratando de calmarse.

De nuevo se abrió la puerta, entro la Profesora aunque a diferencia de como salió se pudo notar mucho más pálida de lo normal.

- ¿Qué es lo te pasa Minerva? –pregunto el profesor Lupin al ver su estado.

- ¿Qué te dijo ese alumno que te puso tan mal?- esta vez fue Tonks quien quiso saber.

- Me acaba de informar que hay otro desaparecido.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunto Harry.

Ninguno de los tres amigos al igual que los profesores se les podía ocurrir de quien se trataba y menos que tenia que ver ese alumno que había venido con el desaparecido, cuando escucharon el nombre todo tuvo sentido.

- Draco Malfoy.- respondió casi en un susurro.

CONTINUARA…

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

.: **giselmalfoy**:.

.: **Nenita Malfoy** :.

.: **iamChloe** :.

.: **Maruuchiss** :.

.: **moni-mustang** :.

.: **Ginger** :. [Hola Ginger, me alegro mucho que la historia te haya gustado hasta ahora, espero que la sigas hasta el final :D Pues si todavía quedan muchas cosas que sucederán entre estos dos xD GRACIAS X LEER! Chaoo]

.: **beautifly92**:.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **amo el anonimato** :.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Que malo fue Draco ¿verdad? fue una muy mala broma pero no se preocupen pronto Hermione tendrá la oportunidad de vengarse de lo que le hizo draco.

Bueno las dejo, espero que les agrade este capitulo, si les gusto como si no les gusto déjenme un review para saber. Además quiero darles las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, son geniales!

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	4. Algunos Cambios

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 4: Algunos Cambios**

Ninguno de los tres amigos al igual que los profesores se les podía ocurrir de quien se trataba y menos que tenia que ver ese alumno que había venido con el desaparecido, cuando escucharon el nombre todo tuvo sentido.

- Draco Malfoy.- respondió casi en un susurro.

**-** ¿Draco Malfoy? –pregunto incrédulo Harry sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Es lo que me acaba de informar el Sr. Zabini.-contesto la profesora mirando a Harry por debajo de sus anteojos.

- Eso es muy extraño Minerva, con él son dos alumnos los que están desaparecidos ¿Puede ser que estén juntos?-pregunto Lupin.

- ¡¿Qué?- salto indignado el moreno de anteojos. Claro que no, ellos no están juntos, jamás en la vida podría pasar eso.

- Tranquilo Potter.-trato de calmarlo la profesora. Lo que quiere decir el Sr. Potter Lupin, es que el Sr. Malfoy y la Srita. Granger no se llevan bien así que es poco probable que estén juntos.

Contesto eliminando esa posibilidad.

- Esto si que es extraño.-opino Tonks.

- Malfoy y Hermione no pueden estar juntos, eso es imposible.-apoyo Ron a su amigo.

- Estoy de acuerdo.-comento Ginny también.

- Bueno, ahora tenemos a dos estudiantes que buscar así que lo mejor será hacerlo lo más pronto posible.-opino la Profesora. Vamos a buscarlos como habíamos quedado, en una hora nos vemos de nuevo en el despacho, si no aparecen…- se detuvo ya que fue interrumpida por la gryffindor.

- ¡Claro que va a aparecer Hermione!-exclamo algo enfadada.

- Por supuesto que lo harán Srita. Weasley pero hay que estar preparados para todo. Como decía si no aparecen mañana mismo tendremos que notificar a sus padres.-comento algo nerviosa.

- Estoy seguro de que el Profesor Dumbledore los puede encontrar.-intervino Harry.

- Yo también Sr. Potter pero lamentablemente el Profesor Dumbledore esta de viaje y no tiene para cuando regresar, así que mientras él no esta aquí, yo estoy a cargo y vamos a hacer lo que yo diga.-dijo cortante.

- Si profesora, lo siento.-se disculpo Harry.

Olvidando el pequeño incidente de hace unos momentos, las seis personas que se encontraban ahí junto con Blaise Zabini, se separaron como habían quedado y emprendieron la búsqueda de estos dos estudiantes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco regresó al lugar donde había visto por última vez a la gryffindor y como lo esperaba ahí se encontraba ella plácidamente dormida o al menos eso parecía por la tranquilidad de su rostro, se había quitado su túnica para colocarla debajo de ella y así no acostarse directamente en la arena. Fijo su mirada en ella justo en el momento en que la gryffindor sonreía, se pregunto que era lo que estaba soñando, probablemente con alguno de sus amigos o que todo esto había sido una pesadilla, justo como él quería que fuera, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un sueño y que solo se estaba demorando en despertarse pero sabia que era real, tan real como que se encontraba en esta inmunda isla con su peor enemiga.

De pronto el ruido de las olas chocando con un arrecife que se encontraba a unos metros de él llamo su atención, lo observo, se dio cuenta de la fiereza con la que azotaban con aquel objeto de la naturaleza haciendo que se preguntara que estaría pasando en Hogwarts ¿Ya se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia? ¿Acaso alguno de sus amigos ya habría notificado a alguien? Sonrió con melancolía, estaba casi seguro que no se darían cuenta durante algún tiempo ya que pensarían que se encontraba con alguna chica o algo por el estilo.

Paso un momento cuando su mirada se poso en la Luna, estaba tan grande que casi cubría todo el cielo, la miro mientras se hacia muchas preguntas más, como por ejemplo ¿Cuando los iban a encontrar? ¿Cómo se iban a dar cuenta de que ellos estaban en aquel lugar? Y lo peor que estaban juntos.

- Es imposible que me encuentren.- susurro. Tengo que salir de aquí por mi propia cuenta aunque tenga que cargar con ella.-se dijo a si mismo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Se quedo unos cuantos minutos más despierto pensando en las posibles opciones que tenía y cual era la mejor solución hasta que el sueño lo venció, se acostó haciendo completamente lo mismo que Hermione, colocando su túnica en la arena y él arriba de ella pero tomando considerable distancia de la gryffindor, con tenerla que aguantar durante el día era más que suficiente, estaba tan cansado que sin preverlo se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó debido a que los rayos del sol le daban directamente en el rostro, por un instante pensó que todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior no había sido más que una pesadilla pero para su mala suerte no había sido así ya que el paisaje que se postraba delante de sus ojos se lo confirmaba, estaba en una isla y con su peor enemiga.

Muy apenas se incorporo, se sentía cansado pero no sabia porque ya que no había hecho nada de esfuerzo. Lentamente empezó a mirar hacia los lados buscando a la persona por la cual estaban ahí, notando que no solo se había levantado ya sino quien sabe a donde se había largado ya que no la podía divisar a los lejos. Fueron unos ruidos los que alertaron al rubio de donde provenía la gryffindor. Volteo hacia la selva y pudo ver como ella iba saliendo de ella.

- Veo que ya te levantaste.-comento con ironía. Pensé que jamás lo harías.- dijo seria ya que aún estaba enojada con el slytherin.

- ¿Qué horas son?-pregunto sin pensar.

- No lo se, no tengo reloj aquí, por si ya se te olvido estamos en una isla…- se detuvo y agrego. Te lo digo por si pensabas que todo había sido un sueño.-dijo cortante.

- Se que no ha sido un sueño Granger, no sabes lo que daría porque así lo fuera.-contesto estirándose.

Volteo a verla llamando algo su atención y eso fue que se percato que la chica traía unos raspones en las rodillas, la miro por un momento, recordó la broma que le había hecho el día anterior y desvió su mirada pero no antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué ves Malfoy?-pregunto pero se contesto a ella misma. Debe de ser los raspones que traigo en las rodillas ¿no? Unos raspones que me hice cuando me asuste y fui a buscarte porque pensé que te había sucedido algo.-dijo en tono acusador.

- ¿Acaso no puedes olvidar ya la broma Granger?-pregunto exasperado.

- No, al igual que tu no puedes olvidar que por mi culpa estamos en esta isla, ya que siempre que puedes me lo echas en cara ¿O lo vas a negar?-dijo en tono desafiadamente.

- ¡Vaya que eres exasperante Granger!-exclamo enojado. ¡Ya entiéndelo! Fue solo fue una broma.-contesto arrastrando las palabras. Lo hice para divertirme un rato.

- Si y me imagino como te has de ver burlado de mi ¿O no? De seguro pensaste "Pobre idiota se le puede engañar fácilmente"-dijo imitando la voz del rubio.

- Mira en primer lugar yo no hablo de esa forma y en segunda no me burle de ti ¿esta bien?

- ¡Claro que lo hiciste!-exclamo ofendida. O ¿crees que soy tan estúpida de no darme cuenta?

- ¡Piensa lo que quieras!-exclamo enojado. Ultimadamente me da igual.-dijo despreocupado.

- ¡Pues a mi también!-contesto, lo miro enfadada para después marcharse rumbo a la selva.

- Loca.-susurro el rubio.

La miro desaparecer para después caminar hacia debajo de una palmera y dejarse caer en la arena. Pasaron solo algunos minutos cuando de nuevo se escucharon pasos que provenían de la selva, Draco volteo su cabeza hacia atrás, sin moverse, se percato que la chica ya no estaba molesta, al menos eso le dio a entender su rostro, ya que a diferencia de hace algún rato lucia mucho más tranquilo pero eso no fue lo que en verdad llamo su atención, sigo que la chica no venia sin nada, con ella traía algo de comida, específicamente fruta.

El slytherin no dejo de mirarla, con el shock de haber quedado varado en una isla y sin magia, había olvidado por completo que necesitaba comida, no fue hasta cuando la vio que su estomago automáticamente gruño. Hermione se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió, era cierto que su compañero era un completo idiota pero tampoco iba a ser tan descortés de no ofrecerle comida aunque dudaba que el chico la aceptara ya que conocía lo orgulloso que era.

- ¿Quieres?-le ofreció.

Draco dudo un poco, sentía tanta hambre pero no quería mostrarse tan débil enfrente de ella además él perfectamente podría buscar algo así que opto por esa solución.

- No.-respondió serio.

- ¿Seguro?-intento de nuevo. No la envenene si es lo que piensas.- soltó.

- De eso estoy seguro, temes quedarte sola en la isla así que no podrías envenenarla.-dijo al momento en que volteaba a mirarla. No tienes las agallas.

- ¿A no? Yo que tú Malfoy no tentaría al destino.-comento en tono amenazante.

Draco se bufo ante este comentario. Se levanto de repente y camino hacia la selva.

- ¿A dónde vas?-quiso saber la chica.

- Que te importa.- respondió.

- Imbécil.- susurro la gryffindor.

Mientras tanto el slytherin se adentro en la selva, llego hasta un árbol no muy lejos de donde se encontraba anteriormente, del cual colgaban algunos plátanos, se pregunto como bajarlos de ahí.

- ¿Cómo le habrá hecho Granger?-quiso saber.

Busco a su alrededor algún objeto que le permitiese llegar hasta ellos pero para su mala suerte no encontró nada. Volvió a voltear hacia los plátanos al momento en que su estomago gruñía de nuevo. Pensó seriamente en aceptar la oferta de Hermione pero rápidamente elimino ese pensamiento, no quería nada que proviniera de ella así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue trepar el árbol.

Con dificultad empezó a escalarlo, la verdad parecía mucho más fácil en su mente que en la realidad, se distrajo por un momento y resbalo pero se alcanzo de agarrar, así logro no caerse por completo. Emprendió de nuevo su subida pero cada vez que se acercaba más a los plátanos se resbala, poco a poco se estaba enfadando, tenia demasiado hambre y no podía alcanzar su comida.

- ¡Maldita sea!-maldijo por lo bajo. ¡Te alcanzare estúpida comida muggle!

Se trepo furioso al árbol, toda su energía estaba canalizada a obtener su objetivo, fue tanta su fuerza que sin preverlo resbalo sin alcanzarse a agarrar de ningún lado, cayendo tan estrepitosamente a la tierra que algunos de los pájaros que estaban sobre los arboles de alrededor volaron hacia rumbo desconocido. No fue hasta que escucho una pequeña risa cuando volteo hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que la gryffindor había observado todo.

- Creo que no te va muy bien Malfoy.-comento en tono divertido.

- Metete en tus asuntos Granger.-contesto notablemente molesto.

Hizo el ademan de que volvería a trepar cuando la castaña lo detuvo.

- Esa no es la manera.-dijo.

- No me importa si no es la manera sangre sucia ¡Metete en tus asuntos!-exclamo.

Hermione se cruzo de brazos y solo lo observo. Draco intento de nuevo trepar el árbol de plátanos pero ya no podía llegar más allá de la mitad. Frustrado volteo a ver a la chica quien lo miraba serio.

- Hay suficiente fruta para…

- ¡Yo no acepto limosnas Granger!-exclamo ofendido.

- No es una limosna Malfoy, es comida. Comida que notablemente tú no puedes conseguir.-comento con tono de autosuficiencia.

El slytherin se acerco a ella más furioso de lo que estaba.

- Prefiero morirme de hambre antes de que aceptar algo de ti… ¡sangre sucia inmunda!-grito para después marcharse lleno de ira de ahí.

La gryffindor suspiro al verlo desaparecer, aun ahí no dejaba de ser tan orgulloso, pensó una manera en la cual podría ayudarlo a que obtuviera comida aunque sin que él se diera cuenta de ello sino era capaz de quedarse sin comer por muchos días. Fue en ese instante cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Mientras tanto el slytherin cruzaba enojado la selva, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, no fue hasta que llego a un gran árbol cuando se detuvo.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡Cree que lo sabe todo!-exclamo enojado. Pero yo le enseñare que puedo sobrevivir ¡Sin su estúpida ayuda!-se detuvo. Es mas ahora mismo se lo dejare bien claro.

Sin previo aviso regreso al lugar donde había visto por última vez a la gryffindor, al llegar ahí ya no estaba, volteo hacia todos lados buscándola pero no la vio, se pregunto donde se había metido cuando de pronto algo capto su atención provocando en él una reacción de felicidad.

- ¡Que tonto!- exclamo. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?-se pregunto al momento en que se acercaba a una gran rama que estaba cerca de ahí. Con esto puedo bajar la fruta… y Granger que dudaba de mi capacidad.- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Se apresuro a bajar su comida del día, había estado esperando con ansias este momento porque se moría de hambre. Recogió todos los plátanos que obtuvo y camino con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción hacia la playa.

Hermione al verlo venir sonrió sin pensar, su plan había dado resultado. Eso pudo verificarlo al observar como traía un gran trozo de plátano que muy apenas cabía en su boca.

- ¿De que te ríes Granger?-quiso saber el rubio al ver su sonrisa al verlo.

- Creo que has perdido los modales.-contesto en tono burlón.

- Tengo hambre esta bien.-dijo a la defensiva mientras se dejo caer en la arena.

- Yo solo decía.

- Es mejor que no lo hagas.-comento amenazante. Además como puedes ver no necesite de tu AYUDA para conseguir esto.

- Si ya lo veo.- respondió tratándose de aguantar la risa, si tan solo supiera.

Fue poco el tiempo en que aquel escenario se mantuvo callado.

- ¿Aparte de esto hay otro tipo de comida?-pregunto el chico, quien se comía otro plátano.

- Hay pescado pero para cazarlo tenemos que hacer una lanza y no se que tipo de animales haya en esta isla, que también podemos cazar.- respondió Hermione también comiéndose otro plátano.

- Genial.-comento con ironía poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Es lo único que podemos hacer para sobrevivir. Aunque también tenemos que juntar leña para hacer una gran fogata por si pasa un avión o un barco y así nos rescaten.

- Tienes razón.-admitió el chico. Hermione se sorprendió y el rubio se dio cuenta de ello. ¿Qué?-la miro extrañado.

- Es que jamás pensé que me dieras la razón en algo.-contesto desconcertada.

- Ni te emociones Granger.-dijo cortante. Ayer estuve pensando seriamente en eso, la verdad no creo que nos puedan encontrar así que nosotros mismos tenemos que salir de aquí, es por eso que estoy de acuerdo contigo en hacer la fogata y no por otra cosa.- aclaro inmediatamente.

- Lo se, yo solo te di a entender que me sorprendió.- se detuvo y agrego. También tenemos que buscar un río con agua potable. Ayer que fuiste a explorar la isla ¿viste alguno en el camino?-quiso saber.

- No además no me aleje mucho, solo camine un poco. Pero hoy será lo que haremos.

- ¿Haremos?-pregunto casi en un susurro.

- Si Granger haremos, yo no conseguiré agua para ti.

- Eso lo tengo perfectamente claro. Es solo que no pensé que la buscaríamos juntos, es todo.

- Tienes razón, lo mejor es que tú vayas por tu lado y yo por el mío.

- Yo no quise decir…

- ¿Acaso quieres que vayamos juntos Granger?-pregunto con la ceja fruncida al momento en que se dibujaba en él, una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? No… yo…

- Que bien.-dijo. ¿Por qué a quien queremos engañar? Sabemos que jamás podríamos trabajar juntos.

- En eso tienes razón.-lo apoyo.

- Entonces, si ya estamos bien, creo que hay mucho por hacer.

Se pusieron de pie, voltearon a verse y asintieron. Cada uno fue hacia un lado diferente de la isla, esto para cubrir más terreno aunque más bien fue para no tener que ir juntos, ambos aceptaron ya que muy apenas se soportaban.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban muy preocupados, no sabían nada de su amiga, lo que provocaba que temieran lo peor.

- ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo malo a Hermione?-pregunto Ginny muy angustiada.

- No lo se.- respondió Harry abrazando a su novia, notablemente impaciente por no saber nada.

- No te preocupes Ginny, Hermione es muy inteligente, estoy seguro de que ella esta bien.- aseguro Ron.

- Eso espero.-comento la pelirroja.

- Si Ginny, Ron tiene razón.- trato de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a revisar sus cosas? Tal vez haya algo que nos diga porque se fue sin decir nada o alguna pista.-sugirió el moreno de anteojos.

- Me parece bien.-contesto la gryffindor.

- Bueno vamos, entre más rápido lo hagamos mejor.-comento el pelirrojo.

Salieron de la biblioteca, se dirigían a su sala común cuando de pronto Lucius Malfoy paso frente a ellos y los miro con odio, ellos solo se quedaron observando, sin saber que hacer o decir. Unos minutos después pasaron los padres de Hermione, los saludaron y siguieron hasta la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall, en su semblante podía notarse su enorme preocupación ya que no sabían el porque los habían llamado ya que jamás lo habían hecho.

Por su parte la Profesora Minerva se encontraba muy nerviosa, no podía entender como dos alumnos habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana y sin dejar rastro alguno, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se necesito de unos fuertes toques a la puerta para llamar su atención.

- Adelante.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar la figura de Lucius Malfoy con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, mirando por debajo a Mcgonagall.

- Siéntese Sr. Malfoy.- comento la hechicera.

- Aquí estoy bien Profesora.-contesto Lucius con su habitual tono de voz. Lo que me interesa ahora es el motivo de su llamada…- se detuvo. ¿Acaso Draco se ha portando mal?-quiso saber.

- No señor Malfoy, me temo que es algo mucho más grave.-empezó a decir. Su hijo ha desaparecido.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso no lo mando aquí para que lo vigilen? ¡¿No tienen seguridad?-pregunto exaltado el mago.

- Tranquilícese Sr. Malfoy.-dijo al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento.

- ¡¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice?-pregunto indignado. Mi hijo esta desaparecido…- se detuvo y agrego. El heredero de los Malfoy ha desaparecido de Hogwarts, de la que se supone que es la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería, la cual por supuesto, debería brindar seguridad para cada alumno y mucha más para mi hijo.-dijo enojado.

- Señor Malfoy escuche…

- ¿Dónde esta Dumbledore?-quiso saber Lucius.

- En este momento no se encuentra en Hogwarts.

- ¡¿Qué no se encuentra?-pregunto elevando la voz. Claro que no se encuentra, debe de estar escondido para no darme la cara y ¡Decirme que mi hijo no esta aquí! ¡Cuando se supone que debería de estarlo!

- Sr. Malfoy haga el esfuerzo de tranquilizarse o tendré que pedirle que se retire.- dijo firmemente sin perder el control.

- ¿Qué va a pedirme me vaya?-pregunto con sorna. ¡Por favor! Usted no…- pero no pudo finalizar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por una llamada a la puerta de la hechicera.

- Pasen.-se oyó decir.

Los padres de Hermione al oír esto, entraron a la Oficina.

- Buenas tardes Profesora.-saludo amablemente Joseph Granger.

- Buenas tardes Señores Granger. Si gustan tomar asiento.-les hizo un ademan señalando las sillas.

Los padres de Hermione obedecieron y se sentaron ante la mirada de odio de Lucius Malfoy, quien los reconoció al instante.

- Hace unos momentos le he comunicado al Sr. Malfoy, aquí presente, que su hijo ha desaparecido.

- Pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-quiso saber Joseph.

- Bueno que su hija también ha desaparecido.- soltó la profesora.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?-pregunto preocupada Jane Granger.

- Hasta este momento lo desconocemos señora. Sus amigos me notificaron que no había llegado después de una clase que tiene conmigo así que la buscamos por todo el Colegio al igual que al Sr. Malfoy por supuesto.-volteo a ver a Lucius.

- ¿Creen que estén juntos?-se aventuro a preguntar la mamá de Hermione ya que desconocía la relación de su hija y el otro chico.

- ¡¿Qué?-intervino Lucius más que indignado, estaba furioso. No diga estupideces ¡Claro que no están juntos! Mi hijo no jamás estaría con una san… con una hija de muggles.-escupió con odio.

- Señor Malfoy, haga el favor de controlarse.-dijo la profesora enojada.

- Entonces ¡¿Que otra explicación puede haber?-grito enojado Joseph Granger a Lucius Malfoy.

Este último lo miro con odio ¿Como se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? A él, a Lucius Malfoy, un sangre limpia. En ese momento tenía tantas ganas de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable por haber pensado y dicho que su hijo, que su único heredero se había escapado de Hogwarts para estar con una vil sangre sucia.

- Mira asqueroso muggle ¡No te voy a permitir que me grites! ¡No sabes con quien estas tratando!-exclamo furioso.

- ¡¿Cómo puede pensar en este momento en que si mi hija es muggle y su hijo es mago? Nuestros hijos están desaparecidos y ¡Usted se pone a hablar de estupideces!- exclamo tambien Joseph al momento en que se levantaba de su silla y lo enfrentaba.

- Asqueroso muggle ¡Te juro que me las pagaras!-lo amenazo después se giro hacia la hechicera. Dígale a Dumbledore que no crea que esto lo dejare pasar, le va a costar muy caro el no tener suficiente vigilancia.-dijo arrastrando las palabras, volteo a ver de nuevo a los padres de Hermione. Yo ya no puedo soportar estar en un mismo lugar que estos muggles.-comento con desprecio.

Dicho esto, camino hacia la puerta, giro la perilla y salió de la oficina furioso, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a los Señores Granger.

- Yo… Yo no puedo entenderlo.- empezó Joseph. Su hijo esta desaparecido y se pone a pensar estupideces.

- Lamentablemente el pensamiento del Sr. Malfoy no es el correcto pero él cree que si.-comento Minerva.

- Profesora.- la llamo Jane Granger. ¿Cree que nuestra hija este con ese otro jovencito que esta desaparecido?-pregunto angustiada.

- Las posibilidades son casi nulas señora. Como pudo ver los prejuicios de la Familia Malfoy son muy fuertes, lo que impide que ellos puedan estar juntos.- respondió.

- Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?-quiso saber el papá de Hermione.

- En unos momentos más vendrán unas personas del Ministerio de Magia, les harán unas preguntas e investigaran. Les aseguro que harán todo lo posible por encontrarlos.-les dijo la Profesora para tranquilizarlos.

- Gracias.-dijeron al unísono los señores Granger.

CONTINUARA…..

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **Sabaana** :.

.: **Maruuchiss** :.

.: **barbiiie**:.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **giselmalfoy**:.

.: **iamChloe** :.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Se que no lo deje en suspenso pero ya vendrán los capítulos así, ustedes no se preocupen jajaja xD

Otra cosa quiero pedirles que tengan paciencia, yo se que quieren que ya ocurra algo interesante con Draco y Hermione pero todo lleva su tiempo, así que no se desesperen, les prometo que cuando pase algo entre ellos será algo muy bueno.

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	5. Explorando

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 5: Explorando **

- En unos momentos más vendrán unas personas del Ministerio de Magia, les harán unas preguntas e investigaran. Les aseguro que harán todo lo posible por encontrarlos.-les dijo la Profesora para tranquilizarlos.

- Gracias.-dijeron al unísono los señores Granger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante los siguientes tres días siguieron sin encontrar una sola gota de agua. Por más que buscaban no podían encontrar algún río que les brindara ese vital liquido que tanto necesitaban, sino fuera por el agua de coco que bebían ya hubiesen muerto de sed o al menos eso decía el slytherin cada vez que podía.

- ¡No puedo creer que ninguno de los dos haya encontrado un estúpido río!-bramo enojado el rubio.

- No es tan sencillo Malfoy. Notablemente estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado.

- ¿Crees que no lo se?-pregunto con sorna. Además tú debes ser la que esta buscando mal. De seguro debes de tirarte por ahí a descansar mientras yo me la paso buscando ese estúpido río del que hablas.-la acuso.

- ¡Si serás idiota!-exclamo enojada. ¡Si me la paso buscando hasta que ya no puedo más!

- ¡¿Entonces como explicas que no hayamos encontrado ni siquiera una gota de agua?-quiso saber.

- No lo se, no soy adivina Malfoy. Como te dije debemos de estar buscando en el lugar equivocado.- repitió.

- ¿Y como lo sabes?-la cuestiono. Si nos separamos fue para cubrir más terreno pero lo único que hemos logrado es consumir más agua de coco y fruta.-dijo enojado.

- Entonces tenemos que cambiar nuestro plan.- sugirió.

- ¿Así? ¿Por cual?-quiso saber. ¿Esperar a que llueva o alguna tontería de esas?

- No.-respondió tajante. Además no podemos beber el agua de lluvia, no sabemos si esta contaminada o no ya que no tenemos el conocimiento con que tipo de gases se mezclo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues si ya revisamos estas dos zonas.-las señalo. Solo nos falta buscar por aquí, si quieres yo empiezo hoy y mañana le sigues donde me quede.- sugirió.

- ¿Crees que te dejare ir sola?-pregunto de pronto sorprendiendo a la castaña pero esa sorpresa fue prontamente desvanecida. De seguro no revisaras nada y claro como yo pasare por el mismo camino que tú, a fuerzas tendría que ver un río ¿no?

- ¿Qué?-pregunto sin comprender. ¿Te das cuenta de la sarta de estupideces que estas diciendo?

- No son estupideces Granger. Notablemente yo buscare por los dos…-se detuvo y agrego. Si no conoceré a los de tu clase.

- Al menos a mi no conoces Malfoy.-dijo molesta. Si me conocieras sabrías que estoy haciendo el mismo o mejor dicho mayor esfuerzo que tú en encontrar un río ¡Porque me estoy muriendo de sed!

- ¿Mayor esfuerzo que yo? ¡Por favor!-se bufo. Eso lo dudo.-aseguro.

- ¡Tu no sabes nada!-exclamo enojada. Además ahora que lo mencionas esa descripción que estas dando de mi parece más bien de cierta persona que tengo enfrente.-dijo enfatizando las ultimas palabras. El león cree que todos son de su condición.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver un león aquí? Ves Granger, la isla te ha vuelto loca.

- Quiere decir que…-se detuvo. Olvídalo, mira si tanto desconfías de mí entonces vamos juntos por ese camino y ya.

- ¿Juntos?-pregunto con una mueca. No creo que sea la mejor solución.

- Entonces ¡No me estés molestando! Y hagamos como lo sugerí.

El rubio volteo hacia un lado, esta vez la castaña tenía razón así que suspiro.

- Creo que…-se detuvo, pensó en las palabras que debía utilizar ya que no quería que la gryffindor se diera cuenta de que ella estaba en lo cierto. Es la opción que más nos conviene a los dos en este momento.-dijo por fin.

Hermione sonrió de lado, al menos había ganado una batalla en contra de su enemigo y este había aceptado que ella tenía razón aunque notablemente no quiso darlo a conocer.

- Entonces creo que es hora de ponernos en marcha.-comento la chica.

- Si vámonos.-la apoyo no muy convencido.

Emprendieron su camino hacia dentro de la isla por el único lugar donde no habían explorado antes, Draco iba al frente y Hermione lo seguía. Conforme más se adentraban a esa parte de la selva se daban cuenta de la enorme vegetación que tenía, a lo lejos se podían ver un par de montañas, había muchos árboles llenos de fruta y demasiadas plantas, a diferencia de las zonas donde ellos anteriormente habían buscado que más que nada se trataba de los extremos de la isla.

Durante el trayecto no paraban de voltear hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar algún río que tuviera agua que se pudiese beber ya que habían encontrado dos lagunas pero lamentablemente el agua no estaba purificada y era un riesgo beberla aunque si eran sinceros con ellos mismos ganas no les habían faltado.

Pasaron algunas horas cuando el cansancio empezó a ofuscarlos, no sabían cuanto habían caminado pero estaban seguros de que había sido mucho. Por suerte llevaban con ellos algunos cocos que contenían agua, la cual ahorraban hasta ya no poder más. Hermione fue la primera que alzo la voz ya que estaba muy cansada.

- Creo que…- se detuvo, agarro una bocada de aire y prosiguió. Que debemos descansar un poco… llevamos mucho tiempo caminando.

- No podemos descansar, tenemos que encontrar agua.-dijo el chico sin detenerse y sin siquiera mirarla.

- Pero Malfoy estamos cansados y…

- ¡Habla por ti Granger!-exclamo volteándola a ver. Yo estoy bien, si quieres descansar, quédate ahí que yo me largo.

Y siguió su camino. La castaña lo miro irse, trato de controlarse ya que el que se enojara solo empeoraría las cosas pero a veces era tan difícil.

- ¡Idiota!-exclamo.

Pero el rubio hizo caso omiso a su comentario. Fue en ese momento cuando algo más llamo la atención de Hermione, a lo lejos pudo divisar algo que ella conocía muy bien. Rápidamente se puso en marcha, alcanzo al chico, se puso a su lado y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

- ¿No te ibas a quedar descansando?-quiso saber.

- No. Además creí ver algo.-contesto con un tono de preocupación.

- ¿Qué viste? Y no vayas a salir con tonterías.-la sentencio.

- No son tonterías, al menos no si se trata de lo que creo que era…- se detuvo. Creí ver a un Possum.-contesto por fin.

- ¿Un qué?-pregunto sin entender.

- Un Possum. Se trata de un animal carnívoro que cuando te ataca es muy difícil que te suelte ya que sus dientes afilados te atraviesan tan fuerte que te quiebran hasta los huesos. Aunque nadie lo cree debido a su tamaño, no son muy grandes pero si son muy rápidos.-dijo.

- Por favor Granger ¿Crees que creeré en tus tonterías?-comento con tono de ironía.

- Pues no vas a pensar así cuando te tenga entre sus mandíbulas. Y créeme que no te ayudare.

- Yo jamás pediría tu ayuda sangre sucia y mejor déjate de estupideces y sigamos buscando.

Solo caminaron unos cuantos minutos más cuando de pronto se escucharon ruidos cerca de ellos. Draco instantáneamente abrió los ojos como platos y Hermione se detuvo.

- ¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto algo preocupada.

- Fue solo el viento Granger. Sigamos antes de que anochezca ya que…- pero no pudo finalizar su frase porque la chica lo interrumpió.

- ¡Es un Possum!-exclamo alarmada al momento en que señalaba delante de ellos.

El slytherin volteo hacia el frente y pudo verlo. Se trataba de un animal de color gris/café con grandes orejas, hocico ratonero, uñas alargadas y dientes afilados, el cual solo los observaba con sus grandes ojos negros.

- No creerás que eso podrá hacernos algo.-lo señalo con un tono de burla.

Pero cuando volteo a su lado ya no había nadie, se extraño, giro hacia atrás y pudo ver como la castaña iba corriendo.

- Gran…-empezó a decir haciendo el ademan de seguirla pero se detenía, no sabia que hacer. ¡Granger!-grito.

- ¡Corre Malfoy!-escucho decir.

Ni tarde ni perezoso el slytherin le hizo caso, empezó a correr y cual fue su sorpresa que en ese mismo instante aquel animal lo imito. Al verlo ir detrás de él comenzó a creer lo que Hermione le había dicho.

- ¡Granger! ¡Granger!-exclamo llamándola. ¿Qué diablos hago?-pregunto sin detenerse.

La gryfindor iba un poco más adelante pero alcanzo a escucharlo.

- Hay que subirnos a un árbol, ellos no pueden treparlos.

Al escuchar su contestación pronto empezó a buscar con la mirada algún árbol en el cual pudiese subirse al momento en que giraba y miraba con horror como aquel Possum se acercaba más y más a él.

Desesperado subió el primer árbol que encontró, resbalaba pero seguía escalándolo sin importarle los rasguños que se estaba haciendo. Por fin llego a la cima, giro su mirada hacia abajo y pudo ver como el Possum trataba de subir pero no podía.

- ¡Lárgate estúpido animal muggle! ¡Lárgate!-le gritaba una y otra vez.

Mientras el animal seguía tratando de subir, el rubio volteo sin saber que hacer hacia los otros arboles que se encontraban cerca, tratando de buscar a la gryffindor.

- ¡Granger!-la llamo. ¿Cómo hago para que este estúpido animal se vaya?-pregunto.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

- ¡Grangerrr! ¡Granngeerr!- la llamo de nuevo, se enojo y dijo. ¡Maldita sangre sucia ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?

Siguió buscándola con la mirada pero no había rastros de ella. ¿Tal vez ya se la había devorado el Possum? No, eso no podía ser ya que él iba detrás de ella, entonces ¿Como? A lo mejor había más y él no se había percatado de ello. Giro de nuevo su mirada hacia abajo.

- ¡Ya lárgate estúpido animal! ¡Jamás te podrás comer al príncipe de los slytherin! ¡Soy demasiado listo!-grito.

- Eso yo lo dudaría un poco.-se escucho decir.

El chico, quien miraba hacia abajo volteo hacia un lado del Possum y pudo divisar la figura de Hermione pero no solo eso, sino que en ella se dibujaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Qué paso Malfoy? ¿Te asusto un pequeño animalito?-pregunto con sorna.

El slytherin la miro sin comprender. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se pregunto a si mismo pero cuando vio a la castaña acercarse al animal y darle algo que parecía una hoja al momento en que lo acariciaba con ternura, todo tuvo sentido, lo había engañado.

- Maldi… Maldita sangre sucia- dijo arrastrando las palabras. ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Te lo juro!-grito con furia.

- Esto fue por tu bromita de hace unos días. Para que sepas lo que siente.

- Ya sabrás lo que se siente cuando ¡Te ponga las manos encima!-la sentencio.

- ¿Así? Para eso tienes que alcanzarme.-dijo y sin previo aviso comenzó a correr.

Draco como pudo se bajo rápidamente del árbol, corrió detrás de la chica y el Possum corrió detrás de él. Pero ¿Qué diablos quería ese estúpido animal con él? ¿Por qué lo seguía? Hermione pareció leer su pensamiento.

- Te sigue porque te puse la planta que ellos comen.-grito.

En ese instante se detuvo, busco por todas partes aquello de lo que estaba hablando la chica, lo encontró y se lo aventó, provocando que el Possum ya no lo siguiera más.

- Ahora si ¡Más te vale que corras Granger!-exclamo.

Se puso en marcha a encontrarla, tenía que pagar por lo que le había hecho, ¿Mira que engañarlo de esa manera?

- ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Me las pagaras sangre sucia!- exclamo de nuevo para si.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la pudo divisar a lo lejos, apresuro el paso para alcanzarla, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando de pronto ella se detuvo sin más ni más provocando que chocara con ella y juntos terminaran en el agua.

- ¿Qué demonios…-se detuvo al percatarse de donde se encontraba.

¿Aquello era… un río? Si, en verdad lo era, eso pudo comprobarlo al sentir el agua en su boca que lenta y plácidamente descendía a su garganta hasta llegar a su estomago.

- ¡Lo encontramos!-exclamo la castaña llena de alegría, quien también bebía sin parar.

Fue en ese instante cuando Draco volteo a mirarla y pudo ver en ella una sonrisa de total sinceridad hacia él, estaba feliz y esa felicidad la estaba compartiendo con él, no pudiendo más sonrió de lado, a lo cual Hermione sonrió aun más. Los dos estaban demasiado contentos que la discusión de hace algunos momentos se había olvidado.

- ¡No puedo creer que al fin encontráramos el estúpido río del cual hablabas!-exclamo el rubio.

- ¡Te dije que lo haríamos!-afirmo con seguridad.

Los dos bebieron hasta que se saciaron.

- ¡Ahhh!-exclamo Draco satisfecho al momento en que salía del río y se sentaba en el borde donde había tierra.

- Si, que rica.- lo apoyo Hermione poniéndose a su lado, notablemente satisfecha.

El slytherin volteo a mirarla, se sorprendió al ver que la gryffindor se había puesto tan cerca de él, aunque su distancia era considerable también era cierto que era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca sin estarse peleando o discutiendo. En ese instante la castaña volteo a verlo, seguía sonriendo pero al percatarse de la extrañes que emanaba el rostro de Draco, se dio cuenta del porque la miraba así. Borro rápidamente su sonrisa, se separo un poco más de él y volteo hacia otro lado, el chico también la imito.

Por alguna extraña razón Hermione se sentía rara, era como si estuviese nerviosa, no sabia como explicarlo. Antes jamás hubiera hecho lo que hizo, separarse de él sin que este se lo exigiera con anterioridad. Quiso eliminar lo que no sabia que estaba sintiendo hablando de otra cosa.

- Hay que pensar la forma en la cual podemos llevar agua hasta la playa, debido a que seria muy cansado caminar hasta acá cada vez que tengamos sed.-comento la chica.

- Hasta que dices algo coherente Granger.-dijo con ironía.

- Ya Malfoy, no… no tengo ganas de pelear, estoy demasiado contenta porque encontramos agua.- sonrió.

Draco también sonrió, volteo a verla sin borrar esa sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que la chica lo imito, por algunos segundos se quedaron así, mirándose, sin borrar su sonrisa cuando de pronto recordaron quienes eran y el porque estaban en esa isla provocando que se que voltearan en diferente dirección.

- Creo que los cocos seria una buena opción.-comento sin mirarla.

- Tienes razón además contamos con la ventaja que traemos unos cuantos…-se detuvo y busco a su alrededor. ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Dónde están?-quiso saber.

Fue ahí cuando el slytherin recordó la broma de hace algunos momentos y el enojo se apodero de nuevo de él.

- Se me cayeron cuando se te ocurrió hacerme tu estúpida bromita.-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Trato de controlarse, la castaña se las iba a pagar pero sabía que este no era el momento, tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría.

- Te lo merecías Malfoy.-se excuso.

- Como sea. Lo mejor es ir por cocos, regresar aquí e irnos a la orilla.

A Hermione le pareció muy raro que no hiciera nada en su contra ya que muy bien había dicho que se las iba a pagar pero acepto dudosa, tenía que estar preparada por si a su compañero se le ocurría algo.

- Esta bien, vamos por cocos y ahorita regresamos.- sugirió.

Después de esto los dos emprendieron su camino de regreso hacia la orilla de la isla, la cual habían ya adquirido como suya. No sabían cuanto habían caminado hasta este momento aunque si eran sinceros tampoco sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo habían hecho desde la orilla de la playa hasta el río, lo único que conocían muy bien era lo exhaustos que ya se encontraban. Tenían demasiada hambre pero no fue hasta que se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de sus respectivos estómagos que decidieron buscar antes algo de comer. Al encontrar algo de fruta la digirieron gustosos, poco a poco las cosas se estaban acomodando y aunque querían regresar a Hogwarts tenían que admitir que lo estaban sobrellevando mejor de lo que creían.

Aprovechando que habían decidido comer algo descansaron también. Draco comenzó a observar a su alrededor, notando los grandes arboles que los rodeaban además de la enorme vegetación. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando fijo su mirada en una zona que se encontraba casi al lado de ellos, sonrió malévolamente, volteo a ver a la castaña, borro su sonrisa y se levanto de pronto, captando la atención de la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber.

- Creí ver algo.- respondió serio.

- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?-pregunto extrañada la gryffindor.

- Un animal que se movió por allá.- respondió señalando el lugar.

- Debe de ser algún ave o animal pequeño, nada de que preocuparnos.-dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

- Sera lo que sea pero iré a averiguar.-comento al momento en que caminaba hacia el lugar antes señalado.

Al ver que Hermione lo seguía sonrió para si, este era el momento en que le iba a pagar su bromita de hace algunas horas. Cautelosamente se acerco al lugar seguido de la chica.

- ¿Lo ves Malfoy?-pregunto dudosa. ¿Qué es?

Draco sonrió, volteo a verla y sin previo aviso la empujo.

- ¡Esto!-exclamo.

La castaña sin poder detenerse cayó estrepitosamente al enorme fango/lago que se encontraba cerca de donde el slytherin creyó ver algo. Sin poder creerlo se incorporo, empezó a sacudirse el lodo de las manos para así pasar a limpiar su rostro, el cual estaba completamente cubierto por este.

- ¡Madura Malfoy!-grito enojada.

El chico se bufo.

- Esto es para que no te queden las ganas de volverme a hacer otra de tus estúpidas bromitas Granger. Como ves no soy el único que cae en trampas estúpidas.

La gryffindor lo miro con odio. ¿Acaso no era posible que se comportara? No, en definitiva la respuesta era no, jamás dejaría de ser el infantil que era y pensar que durante su efusivo encuentro por encontrar el río y esa sonrisa correspondida, por un momento se le cruzo por su mente que podrían llevarse lo más respetablemente posible pero con Malfoy era imposible.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Por qué no sales?

- No puedo.- respondió. Estoy atascada.

Eso provoco que el slytherin riera aún más.

- En lugar de reírte deberías de pasarme algún palo o rama para ayudarme.

- ¿En serio debería?-le pregunto pero no necesito la contestación de la castaña para saberlo, con el rostro que tenia era más que suficiente. Esta bien, para que no digas que Draco Malfoy no es bondadoso.

- Imbécil.-susurro pero no tan alto para que el rubio lo escuchara.

Durante algunos segundos busco algo que pudiera ayudar a su compañera a salir del fango. Encontró una gran rama, de seguro eso le serviría. Regreso hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica, la miro por un momento y volvió a reír.

- Definitivamente tendré una imagen mental de esto por un buen rato.-comento en tono de burla.

Se acerco al borde del charco de fango para no ensuciarse, estiro su mano junto con la gran rama. Hermione al tenerla entre sus manos no dudo en hacer lo que ya había planeado con anterioridad.

- ¡Ten una imagen mental de esto idiota!-exclamo al momento en que jalaba la gran rama hacia ella provocando que el chico cayera directamente enfrente.

El rubio se incorporo furioso ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido y caer en su trampa? Rápidamente se quito el lodo del rostro y le reclamo.

- ¡Sangre sucia inmunda! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?-bramo enojado.

- De la misma manera en la que tú te atreviste.-lo reto.

- ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Me las pagaras!

- Si, siempre dices lo mismo y mira como acabas.-bromeo y agrego. Ya estamos a mano así que no alegues más.

- ¿Qué no alegue mas? ¿Y tú quien diablos eres para ordenarme eso? ¡Yo alego lo que yo quiero!-exclamo elevando la voz.

Hermione se levanto haciendo caso omiso a su ira, le dio la espalda y siguió su camino hacia la orilla de la isla.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme con la palabra en la boca? ¡Maldita sangre sucia!-dijo imitándola, al seguirla.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de llamarme de esa manera!-exclamo enojada.

- ¡Yo te llamo de la forma que más me venga en gana!-grito.

- Mira…-se detuvo y trato de tranquilizarse. Si quieres enojarte, enójate, no me importa. Oh, claro, te gusta hacer pero no te gusta que te hagan ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al infiero!-dijo sin dejar de gritar al momento en que se daba la media vuelta.

La gryffindor se cruzo de brazos, volteo hacia un lado, después volteo a ver como se marchaba cuando de pronto algo atrajo su atención y sin pensarlo dos veces grito alarmada.

- ¡Ahhh!

El chico quien iba sumamente enojado volteo sorprendido hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su enemiga.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Granger? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?-quiso saber.

Pero Hermione solo lo observaba sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- ¡Te pregunte ¿Por qué diablos gritas?-pregunto de nuevo.

- Es que…-se detuvo, se armo de valor y grito. ¡Traes algo en tu espalda!

- ¡¿Qué?-pregunto Draco alarmado.

Continuara…...

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **Nenita Malfoy** :.

.: **Maruuchiss** :.

.: **Sabaana** :.

.: **clamp-girl** :.

.: **giselmalfoy**:.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **harrymione19**:.

.: **Sammy-nekko** :.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen por haberme tardado en actualizar lo que pasa es que me fui de viaje el fin de semana :D además de que este capitulo es completamente nuevo (eso pueden verificarlo las personas que ya leyeron la historia con anterioridad) el cual como dije espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué será lo que traerá Draco en la espalda? :O Por cierto acerca del Possum, son nocturnos pero hagan de cuenta de que no jajaja xD cuídense!

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	6. Acercamientos

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 6: Acercamientos **

Pero Hermione solo lo observaba sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- ¡Te pregunte ¿Por qué diablos gritas?-pregunto de nuevo.

- Es que…-se detuvo, se armo de valor y grito. ¡Traes algo en tu espalda!

- ¡¿Qué?-pregunto Draco alarmado.

Al momento en que giraba sin parar tratando de verse la espalda, pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que se detuviera, miro a la castaña y sonrió incrédulo.

- No puedo creer que haya caído de nuevo ¡Soy un estúpido!-exclamo.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto sin comprender.

- Que me volviste a tomar el pelo y yo caí como un imbécil.

- Yo no te estoy tomando el pelo Malfoy, de verdad tienes algo en tu espalda.-dijo temerosa.

Al oír el tono de su voz, el rubio dudo ¿Acaso era cierto que traía algo? Aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué diablos era?

- ¿Qué… qué es?-pregunto dudoso.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado y desvió su mirada.

- Granger… ¿Qué diablos tengo en mi espalda?

- Creo que…-se detuvo y agrego. Soy sanguijuelas.

- ¿Sangui qué?

- Sanguijuelas Malfoy. Son parásitos, se parecen a los gusanos pero más viscosos y…-se detuvo.

- ¿Y qué Granger?-pregunto impaciente.

- Se alimentan principalmente de sangre. Te la succionan, de eso viven.

Draco al escuchar lo que le confesaba la castaña sintió como su corazón se acelero al oír que se alimentaban de sangre, eso quería decir que ese parasito que traía en su espalda ¿le estaba chupando la vida? Sin perder tiempo empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, se la quito, se acerco a Hermione quien se sorprendió por la reacción del rubio y pregunto.

- ¿Son esas cosas de las que hablas?-quiso saber dándole la espalda pero girando su cabeza hacia ella.

- Si.- respondió aún sorprendida.

- Entonces ¡Quítamelas Granger! ¡Quítamelas!-grito.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¡No pierdas tiempo!-exclamo desesperado. Como a ti no te están chupando la vida.

Ella volteo a mirarlo asustada, si Draco tenia sanguijuelas adheridas a su piel eso quería decir que ella… ella también.

- Malfoy.-susurro. Yo… ¿yo también traigo?-pregunto al momento en que se giraba, dándole la espalda.

El rubio se puso serio, la gryffindor volteo a mirarlo esperando su respuesta pero no necesito ninguna contestación, con solo ver su rostro lo supo, ella también tenia esos parásitos en su espalda.

- ¡Ahhh!-grito de pronto.

- Granger.-se quejo. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

- ¿Cómo qué, qué me pasa? ¡Yo también tengo esas cosas en mi espalda!

- Si aún no te respondo.

- No lo necesito, solo basta con ver tu rostro.-dijo.

- Bueno en ese caso ni para que confirmártelo.-comento.

Sin previo aviso la castaña se volteo quedando frente a frente a él, lo miro seria, se volteo hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo en que caminaba hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué haces?-quiso saber el chico.

- Estoy buscando dos piedras. Tenemos que crear una pequeña fogata, calentar un palo y así podremos quitarnos a estos parásitos antes de que nos dejen sin nada.

- Pero ¿no es mejor quitárnoslos y ya?

- No porque al hacerlo de esa forma corremos con el riesgo de nos dejen la cabeza, provocando que se nos infecte.- contesto sin dejar de buscar.

El slytherin por primera vez la observo, tenía que aceptar que Hermione era muy inteligente, sin su conocimiento acerca del mundo Muggle probablemente ya estarían muertos.

- ¿Te vas a quedar mirando? ¡Ayúdame!-le exigió la castaña.

Sin perder tiempo el chico la siguió, no sabia porque lo había hecho sin replicar pero la estaba ayudando. Aunque era cierto que lo que estaban haciendo les beneficiaba a los dos.

- ¡Aquí están!-exclamo el slytherin de pronto.

Hermione volteo a mirarlo y sonrió.

- Aquí tengo las ramas, solo falta encontrar un palo.- comento.

- ¿Cómo este?-pregunto Draco.

- Ese es perfecto.- respondió.

Sin perder tiempo junto las ramas formando con ellas una pequeña montaña. El slytherin le dio las piedras pero la castaña estaba distraída así que solo alcanzo a tomar una provocando que la otra cayeran al suelo. Instantáneamente los dos se agacharon, agarrándola al mismo tiempo, sintieron el roce de sus manos, voltearon a mirarse y por primera vez en sus ojos no había odio u rencor sino un sentimiento extraño, era como si jamás antes se hubiesen visto con detenimiento, solo superficialmente y sin prestar atención a los detalles de cada uno, ese momento hubiera durado más si tan solo el rubio no hubiera salido de ese trance.

- A la otra agárralas bien Granger.-comento volteándose hacia otro lado al mismo instante que se ponía de pie.

Hermione giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de eliminar lo que había sentido al haber agarrado por unos instantes la mano del rubio. Rápidamente tomo la piedra y junto con la otra se puso a chocarlas, con esto quería crear el fuego que necesitaban para calentar el palo y así poder quitarse sin problemas a las sanguijuelas. No paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin se pudo crear la fogata que tanto querían, le pidió el palo a su compañero y lo puso en el fuego.

- ¿Quién empieza?

- Obviamente que yo.-se apresuro a contestar el chico.

- Siempre tú ¿verdad?- pregunto con tono de molestia.

- Granger yo no se hacerlo, es mejor que me fije como lo haces tú…-se detuvo y agrego. Aunque si quieres que yo lo intente primero entonces dame ese palo.-dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Tienes razón. Mejor empiezo yo.

La castaña tomo el palo, lo puso por un momento en la fogata sin que llegase a encenderse y camino hacia el chico, quien ya la esperaba sentado en una gran piedra dándole la espalda.

- Ten mucho cuidado Granger.-la sentencio.

- Lo tendré… espero que tú también lo tengas.

Sin perder más tiempo coloco el palo caliente en la sanguijuela provocando que cayera sin remedio. Una a una fueron desprendiéndose de la espalda del slytherin hasta que por fin su cuerpo fue liberado de ellas.

- ¡Listo!-exclamo la castaña.

Draco se puso de pie, trato de mirarse la espalda al mismo tiempo en que insistía en tocarse para corroborarlo.

- Bien Granger.- sonrió. Pensé que jamás me libraría de esas cosas.

- Muy bien ahora sigo yo.-comento.

El chico volteo a verla, tomo el palo, se acerco a la fogata y lo puso ahí, imitando a su compañera.

- Solo tengo que ponerlo sobre la sabandija ¿no?

- Si y es sanguijuela Malfoy.

- Como sea.-dijo sin tomarle importancia a la corrección de la gryffindor.

Se acerco a ella pero al ver que la chica no hacia ningún movimiento, le pregunto extrañado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que te las quite ahora o mañana?-bromeo.

Pero Hermione lo miro por un momento para después desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Granger.-la llamo. ¿Vas a querer o no?- se impaciento.

- Si es solo que…- se detuvo, seguía mirando para otro lado pero eso no le impidió al rubio notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué Granger?-pregunto sin comprender lo que notaba en ella.

- Voltéate para que pueda quitarme la blusa.-contesto por fin.

- ¿Disculpa?-pregunto incrédulo. No pensaras que quiero verte ¿o si?

- ¡Claro que no!-exclamo ofendida. Es solo que me da pena así que ¡voltéate!-le exigió.

El rubio se cruzo de brazos y solo la observo.

- No seas tonta, ya quítate la blusa.

- ¡No!-exclamo tajante. Voltéate para que pueda quitármela, vamos Malfoy.

Draco suspiro, sonrió incrédulo pero se volteo sin dejar de tener sus brazos cruzados.

- Gracias.-escucho decir.

- No entiendo porque tienes esa conducta, no creo que tengas nada que no haya visto antes.- comento despreocupado.

- Aún así Malfoy, yo no soy como tus amiguitas.-dijo en tono despectivo.

- Lo tengo perfectamente claro. No sabes cuanto desearía que fueras una de ellas así la estadía en esta estúpida isla seria realmente grandiosa…- se detuvo y agrego. No como ahora.- contesto con una mueca de desagrado al mismo tiempo en que giraba un poco su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡No voltees!-exclamo alarmada.

- No tienes que gritarme Granger.

No recibiendo respuesta alguna de la castaña, se mantuvo callado el resto del tiempo mientras se ponía la camisa de nuevo. Eso le permitió pensar acerca de este momento, seguía sin entender el comportamiento de la gryffindor ¿Qué quería esconder? ¿Qué ocultaba debajo de la ropa? Tal vez ¿alguna fea cicatriz? Hizo una mueca de asco con siquiera imaginarlo, solo eso le faltaba. O no, se detuvo y pensó ¿Y si es algo más? Pero ¿Qué podría ser? Lentamente empezó a girar su cabeza hacia atrás, tenia que saber que escondía la chica, estaba a punto de verla cuando ella se volteo hacia donde estaba él y este de nuevo volteo hacia al frente.

- Ya puedes voltear.-dijo la castaña.

- ¿Así?-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido de la situación que acaba de ocurrir. Ya era hora.- comento fingiendo impaciencia.

Al verla pudo percatarse que Hermione se agarraba fuertemente la blusa en la parte de su pecho, eso le pareció extraño, solo al verle la espalda lo entendió, se había desabrochado el sostén, es por eso que se agarraba de esa manera, la observo por unos instantes, su piel se miraba realmente suave, tan blanca que elimino de su pensamiento lo de la cicatriz.

La castaña camino hacia la gran piedra donde había estado sentado momentos antes su enemigo, se acomodo y espero a que Draco se acercara, lo cual no tardo mucho, se puso de cuclillas ya que la gryffindor era más pequeña que él.

- Solo tengo que ponerla sobre la sanguijuela ¿cierto?

- Si.

Lentamente el rubio acerco el palo hacia el primer parasito que encontró. Al igual que en Draco uno a uno fueron desprendiéndose del cuerpo de la castaña, aunque no quería darlo a conocer Hermione temía que su compañero la quemase pero confiaba en que fuera cuidadoso.

Por su parte el rubio seguía quitándoselas pudiéndose dar cuenta de que ella tenia más sanguijuelas adheridas a su espalda que él, estaba tan cansado de estar en cuclillas que lo único que quería era terminar ya.

Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta que el palo necesitaba más calor porque la sanguijuela tardaba cada vez más en desprenderse así que hizo el ademan de levantarse pero había estado tanto tiempo agachado que las piernas se le doblaron provocando que cayera sobre la chica aunque fue mucho más rápido y alcanzo a agarrarse de su hombro, del cual se resbalo sin remedio debido a la suavidad de su piel, cayendo sin remedio en su espalda.

La castaña volteo a verlo sorprendida al sentir el rostro en su espalda, Draco mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, era cierto, justo como había pensado su piel era tan suave. Una leve electricidad lo recorrió pero no subió su intensidad ya que no dejo pasar más tiempo y se levanto apresurado hacia la fogata. Regreso, quitándole los parásitos que faltaban.

- Ya esta Granger.-comento tirando el palo hacia un lado.

Hermione salió de su sorpresa.

- Ah… eh, si gracias.

Sin que ella se lo pidiese el rubio le dio la espalda, ella entendió el mensaje, sin perder tiempo abrocho su sostén y se puso la camisa.

- Ya puedes voltear.

El chico le hizo caso, la miro por un momento, recordó lo que había pasado y desvió su mirada. Estaba enojado aunque no sabía muy bien porque, el hecho es que tenía que desquitarse así que sin pensarlo agarro una bola de lodo que no estaba muy lejos de él y se la aventó a la chica.

- Eso fue por las sanguijuelas.-le dijo.

Hermione lo miro sin comprender, a veces la conducta de Draco le parecía extraña, por momento pensaba que se estaban llevando bien cuando de pronto ¡Bum! Algo se cortaba. Miro su ropa, estaba completamente llena de lodo, más con esa que le acaba de aventar el chico. Sonrió, no iba a dejarlo pasar así que ella también agarro un pedazo de lodo y se lo aventó, pero a diferencia de él, ella le pego en el rostro.

- ¡Serás idiota Granger!- exclamo enojado. Me cayó dentro del ojo.

- Oh… lo siento.- se acerco apresurada a él, le quito la mano de su ojo y empezó a soplarle, tratando de quitarle la tierra.

Cuando Draco se percato de la cercanía de la gryffindor se quedo sin saber que hacer, abrió los ojos sorprendido al momento en que su mirada se fijaba en los labios color carmín de la chica, paso saliva lentamente y la electricidad que había sentido hace algunos momentos volvió a surgir en él pero con un poco más de intensidad. Solo unos segundos pasaron cuando volvió en si, parpadeo y sin siquiera pensarlo empujo a la castaña.

- ¡Quítate sangre sucia!-exclamo enojado.

Camino hacia al frente dejando a la chica muy confundida con solo una pregunta rondando en su cabeza ¿Qué había pasado? Pronto salió de su trance y se puso en marcha a alcanzar a su compañero.

- Malfoy.-lo llamo pero este hizo caso omiso. ¡Malfoy!

- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres Granger?-volteo furioso.

- No entiendo porque estas enojado, tú fuiste el primero que me aventó el lodo y…-pero no termino ya que el rubio le dio la espalda. ¡Malfoy!-exclamo al momento en que lo jalaba para que la mirase.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?-grito.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No entiendo nada.

- Me pasa que ¡estoy harto de estar aquí contigo! ¡De tener que soportarte y aguantarte todo el día! ¡De tener que…- se detuvo, apretó sus puños y se volteo de nuevo.

Hermione fue más rápida y se le puso enfrente.

- Si tanto te molesta que te haya ayudado no tienes que hablarme así, solo dilo.

- ¡Yo jamás necesitare tu ayuda Granger! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! Lo que hicimos no fue ayudarnos, sino que no nos quedo de otra así que ¡Ya déjame en paz!-exclamo furioso al momento en que se marchaba de ahí.

Hermione lo miro desaparecer, volteo hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo, lo mejor era dejar lo del agua para el siguiente día. Camino muy a su pesar siguiendo al slytherin, llego hasta la orilla de la playa pero se dio cuenta de que él no estaba ahí, suspiro, aprovecho para lavarse el lodo que traía para después agarrar algo de fruta e irse a acostar.

Más tarde llego el chico, volteo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella y el enojo volvió a él, se durmió sin cenar, lo único que quería era que terminara este día para que con eso desaparecieran los pensamientos que le cruzaban por la mente.

Al día siguiente despertaron casi uno seguido del otro, desayunaron bajo un silencio sepulcral. La castaña volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando pero él solo tenía la mirada fija hacia un solo lugar.

- Hoy deberíamos aprovechar para ir por el agua.- se aventuro a comentar la gryffindor.

El chico solo asintió.

- Iré por los cocos.-le dijo.

- Yo iré por los míos.-contesto.

No tardaron mucho en adentrarse a la selva, poniéndose en marcha hacia el rio. Cada uno llevaba consigo los cocos con los que podía, de nuevo el silencio sepulcral adorno su travesía. Al llegar al río, por separado fueron llenando uno a uno sus cocos, al terminar emprendieron su camino de regreso.

- Por este lado no nos hemos ido antes Malfoy.

- Tenemos que explorar más. Además no siempre se sigue el mismo camino, no seas tan cuadrada Granger.-dijo en tono serio.

- Ya lo se, solo comentaba.-se defendió.

Draco puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió caminando. Hermione por su parte se dedicaba a mirar hacia todos lados, admirando su alrededor, fue en ese momento que algo llamo su atención y eso fue que a lo lejos podía verse un hermoso paisaje que coordinaba perfecto con las dos grandes montañas que lo acompañaban, sonrió gustosa.

- Es casi perfecto.-pensó de pronto.

Ya que seria aún más perfecto en otras circunstancias en las cuales ella no estuviese varada, porque si era sincera, este lugar era hermoso, eso era cierto pero en estos momentos le parecía el lugar más horrible del mundo.

- Y más porque estoy con Draco.- susurro para si.

Se detuvo sin pensarlo al momento en que se preguntaba ¿Draco? ¿Lo he llamado Draco? Pero ¿Desde cuando ha dejado de ser Malfoy?

- Si… él, él es Malfoy no Draco, es Malfoy, ¡Malfoy!-se decía en susurros.

El slytherin volteo hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar y se percato de que su compañera no se movía, solo parecía que se decía algo a ella misma.

- ¿Por qué te detiene Gran… ¡Ahhh!- grito de pronto al mismo tiempo en que desaparecía del lugar.

Hermione al escucharlo volteo hacia al frente y vio que el chico ya no estaba.

- ¿Malfoy? – pregunto volteando hacia todos lados.

- Acá estoy.- oyó que le contesto.

La castaña camino hacia aquel lugar, cada vez que se acercaba podía divisar más y más un gran pozo delante de ella, se acerco al borde y fue ahí cuando lo vio, Draco se encontraba hasta el fondo.

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto.

- ¿Tú que crees sangre sucia?-contesto con tono de ironía mirando hacia arriba.

Ni siquiera en esos momentos podía dejar de ser un idiota pensó para si misma.

- ¿Qué haces ahí sin hacer nada? ¡Sácame!-le ordeno.

- ¿Sacarte?-pregunto sin comprender. Si no mal recuerdo ayer dijiste que jamás necesitarías mi ayuda, no al menos si los dos no nos beneficiáramos con eso ¿o me equivoco?

- Si eso dije pero…

- Y yo no veo como puedo beneficiarme. Así que nos vemos.- dijo de pronto al momento en que desaparecía.

- ¿Granger? ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto sin sonar preocupado.

Hermione regreso y se puso de cuclillas en la orilla del pozo.

- Me voy.-dijo sin más ni más.

- ¿Te vas? Pero ¿No me vas a ayudar a salir? –pregunto desconcertado.

- No.-respondió muy quitada de la pena. Recuerda lo…

- Se lo que te dije pero eres Granger, la sangre sucia sabelotodo que no dejaría de ayudar a alguien que lo necesitase.

- Tienes razón pero tu no la necesitas y menos de mi así que nos vemos luego Malfoy.

- Granger no te atrevas… No… No te vayas…-dijo sin obtener respuesta ya que la chica se había marchado. ¡Maldita seas sangre sucia! ¡Ahora si me las pagaras! ¡Te juro que cuando salga de aquí te vas a arrepentir!-grito enfadado.

La gryffindor alcanzo a escucharlo pero hizo caso omiso, tantas veces ya la había amenazado que una más no le haría daño o al menos eso pensaba. Por otra parte Draco intentaba salir del pozo sin éxito, todavía no podía creer que la castaña lo hubiese dejado ahí, jamás se lo hubiera esperado de ella aún y cuando él le dijo que no necesitaba de su ayuda.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos y varios intentos fallidos para que el slytherin se percatara de una gran raíz que estaba a su izquierda y que era lo suficiente fuerte para aguantarlo. Se acerco a ella, la tomo entre sus manos y empezó a usarla para escalar, la primera y segunda vez no pudo y se cayo pero en la tercera se agarro con más fuerza impulsándose hacia arriba y utilizando los muros del pozo como ayuda provocando que por fin saliera de él, estaba exhausto del gran ejercicio que acaba de hacer así que se dejo caer cerca del borde del mismo, tomo varias bocadas de aire y se incorporo.

- Ahora si vas a ver Hermione Granger, solo deja que llegue hasta la playa para que sepas quien en verdad es Draco Malfoy.-dijo arrastrando las palabras, las cuales estaban llenas de enojo hacia ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras la chica caminaba hacia la playa un sentimiento de culpabilidad la embargo, sabia que no estaba bien que lo hubiera dejado ahí pero con esto quería darle una lección de humildad y que él aceptara que se necesitaban mutuamente para sobrevivir.

- Se lo merece.-se dijo. Además ¿Qué le puede pasar? áéúí

Al llegar a la orilla se dejo caer en una palmera, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho pero llego a la conclusión de que solo lo dejaría unas cuantas horas y después iría por él, jamás se le cruzo por la mente que él pudiese salir por su propia cuenta.

Después de un rato de estar sentada, el calor que sentía la abrumo, se sentía sucia, era cierto que los días anteriores se había duchado pero solo superficialmente ya que no se quitaba la ropa porque le daba pena que Draco la mirase de esa manera pero ahora él no estaba y por mucho tiempo, ella bien podía meterse sin problemas, sonrió ante esta idea. Sin perder tiempo empezó a desabrocharse la blusa, la puso a un lado para después quitarse la falda, quedando completamente en ropa interior.

Camino hacia la playa, miro hacia atrás y el chico ocupo sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron prontamente eliminados. Al entrar al agua le dio un poco de miedo ya que las olas estaban muy fuertes pero tenia tanto calor que no le importo además debía aprovechar que el rubio estaba en el pozo y no iba a molestarla por un buen rato.

Mientras ella se duchaba con las olas que le pegaban directamente al cuerpo, la figura de Draco se diviso en la orilla. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue buscar a Hermione con la mirada, volteaba hacia todos lados cuando de pronto la vio, ahí estaba ella, dentro de la playa. Al percatarse de que estaba en ropa interior no pudo más que observarla.

- Viéndola bien no esta tan mal.- comento al momento en que se le dibujaba una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Se cruzo de brazos y la siguió observando.

- Tal vez ella y yo podamos pasar un buen rato juntos.- pensó. ¿Y si me meto con ella?-se pregunto de pronto. ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Además jamás dejara de ser una sangre sucia, tenlo muy presente Draco- se contesto así mismo, movió la cabeza e elimino ese pensamiento.

Volteo a verla de nuevo casi sin pensarlo, en ese preciso instante miro como una ola la golpeo.

- ¡Ten cuidado con las olas Granger!-le grito riéndose.

Segundos después descruzo sus brazos y su sonrisa desapareció, empezó a buscar a Hermione ya que no podía divisarla. Poco a poco fue acercándose a la playa hasta que entro en ella mientras seguía buscándola con la mirada sin obtener algún resultado.

- ¡Granger!-gritó. ¡Granger!

De pronto miro como una mano salía del agua pero ninguna otra parte del cuerpo se podía ver y fue ahí cuando lo supo, supo que algo no estaba bien, solo al escuchar su voz sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

- ¡Auxi… Auxilio! ¡Ayuda… Ayúdame! ¡No puedo…-gritaba desesperadamente Hermione al sentir como lentamente el agua entraba a sus pulmones sin poder evitarlo, solo las pocas bocadas de aire que tenia en esos momentos las estaba usando para pedir que la ayudaran.

Draco la observo estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos como platos y susurrando lo primero que le llego a su mente.

- Se esta ahogando.- se dijo.

Continuara…

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **harrymione19 **:.

.: **Sammy-nekko** :.

.: **Nenita Malfoy** :.

.: **Maruuchiss** :.

.: **Sabaana** :.

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **Viviana** :. [Hola Viviana, bienvenida al fic, me alegro que te este gustando y si Draco es un niño grande al cual amo jajaja xD Gracias x leer! Cuidate, chaoo]

.: **anixus** :. [Hola anixus, que padre que la historia te haya atrapado, eso me da mucho gusto :D espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado! Y bienvenida al fic, besos! Chao]

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **EmilyGoncalvesFelton**:.

.: **luisablack**:. [Hola luisa, espero que andes muy bien :D Me alegro que te des un tiempo de leer mi fic, me pone muy feliz en serio que si!Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado :) besos! Chaoo]

.: **hatake-katia** :.

.: **Juliaxis **:. [Hola juliaxis, bienvenida al fic, me alegro que la idea te haya parecido innovadora y te haya agradado, si se que muchas lectoras están a full con el cole :S x eso agradezco enormemente que lean el fic :D cuidate! Chaooo]

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad.**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Pues pobres :S mira con esas sanguijuelas aunque debo admitir que ayudaron un poco a que se acercaran ¿no? jajaja me dio risa escribir esa parte xD aunque ¿Por qué estaría enojado nuestro Draco? Tal vez ¿Por qué sintió algo lindo por Hermione? Se me hace que si jaja xD

Por cierto esperemos que Draco se mueva y salve a Hermione antes de que a ella le suceda algo grave :S en fin cuídense!

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	7. Sucesos Inesperados

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 7: Sucesos Inesperados**

- ¡Auxi… Auxilio! ¡Ayuda… Ayúdame! ¡No puedo…-gritaba desesperadamente Hermione al sentir como lentamente el agua entraba a sus pulmones sin poder evitarlo, solo las pocas bocadas de aire que tenia en esos momentos las estaba usando para pedir que la ayudaran.

Draco la observo estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos como platos y susurrando lo primero que le llego a su mente.

- Se esta ahogando.- se dijo.

Miro como poco a poco la mano de Hermione desaparecía en el agua y sin perder más tiempo se metió al mar a salvarla. Hermione por su parte sentía como lentamente el agua estaba empezando a entrar a sus pulmones, sinceramente era una sensación terriblemente horrible que al mismo tiempo la impulsaba a seguir luchando porque era casi imposible de soportar. De pronto todo a su alrededor empezó a oscurecerse, aquel color azul/celeste que caracterizaba al océano comenzó a tonarse negro, sabia lo que estaba pasando y lo que pasaría, estaba por caer inconsciente y lo segundo que vendría seria la muerte. Desesperada seguía luchando con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban pero los ojos inevitablemente se le estaban cerrando. Sin siquiera desearlo empezó a recordar aquellos momentos en los cuales había sido feliz, recuerdos de sus amigos, de sus padres pero hubo uno en particular que llamo su atención, recordó a Draco en el pozo, tratando de salir, si ella lo hubiese ayudado esto no estaría pasando.

Sintió un raro sentimiento hacia él, no era compasión, de eso estaba segura, era algo más pero no sabia que. Poco a poco las esperanzas en ella iban desapareciendo conforme sus ojos se cerraban, estaba a punto de caer inconsciente cuando a lo lejos escucho un chapuzón, era como si alguien se hubiese metido al mar pero ¿Quién?, esa fue la última pregunta que rondo en su cabeza antes de desmayarse.

Draco nado hasta donde se encontraba Hermione al mismo tiempo en que luchaba contra la corriente, la cual era demasiado fuerte. Llego hasta ella, con dificultad la agarro del único lugar de donde pudo, de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la saco a la superficie, pudiéndose dar cuenta de que estaba inconsciente. ¿Acaso había llegado tarde? ¿La gryffindor se había ahogado? Deseaba que no fuera así ya que no era agradable lo que sentía con siquiera pensarlo, provocando que nadara lo más rápido que sus extremidades le permitían.

Por fin llego a la orilla. A pesar de que estaba muy cansado no dejo de jalarla hasta ya estar casi en la arena, aún las olas finales les daban en los pies así que optó por ponerse de pie y agarrar de las manos a la castaña para arrastrarla más hacia la arena seca. Rápidamente se agacho a escuchar su respiración, dándose cuenta de que no existía, volteo hacia todos lados, como si al hacerlo obtuviera la respuesta. Volvió a mirarla, recordó la clase de primeros auxilios, cruzo prontamente sus dos manos y empezó a oprimirle el pecho. De nuevo acerco su oído a su boca pero nada, no había cambios así que volvió a oprimirle el pecho con la fuerzas que él creía que eran las correctas aunque algo le decía que no era suficiente. Fue en ese momento cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, darle respiración de boca a boca.

Dudo en hacerlo pero sabia que era necesario, se acerco a ella decidido pero al ver sus labios, que en ese momento eran morados, la misma electricidad de momentos anteriores volvió así que se detuvo y la miro.

- Debes hacerlo Malfoy, no es porque quieras hacerlo sino porque es necesario.-murmuraba para si.

Volvió a intentarlo, hizo el ademan de acercarse a ella pero seguía deteniéndose.

_- Es una sangre sucia.-le decía su mente. No puedes hacerlo._

- Nadie se dará cuenta.-se contesto.

Y sin pensarlo se acerco a ella decididamente, paso saliva mientras se acercaba más y más a ella, estaba a tan corta distancia que rozo su nariz con la suya, sus labios iban a tocarse cuando de pronto Hermione tosió, aventándole el agua que traía en los pulmones, la cual fue directamente al rostro de Draco.

La castaña se volteo hacia un lado, empezó a toser provocando que respirara y abriera sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo jalaba todo el aire que podía.

- ¡Hay Granger!-se quejo limpiándose el rostro mientras que de él se apoderaba un alivio de que ella estuviese bien.

Poco a poco el entorno de Hermione empezó a tomar forma. Volteo hacia al frente, se percato de que el rubio estaba completamente mojado y recordó los momentos de horror que había vivido hacia algunos minutos. El slytherin la había salvado pero ¿Cómo? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué?

- Gracias.- murmuro.

- No tienes que agradecer nada Granger, con esta vista basta.-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Para después desviar su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Hermione sin dejar que la sonrisa lo abandónese.

- Que escondidito te lo tenías.- comento.

De pronto la castaña recordó que estaba en ropa interior, se levanto apresurada al momento en que un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas ligeramente ante esta actitud Draco sonrió aún más, se puso de pie igualmente y la siguió. La chica por su parte casi corrió hacia el lugar donde había dejado sus prendas y sin perder tiempo se las puso.

- Como veras, yo no te deje que te ahogaras…-se detuvo y agrego con tono de reproche. ¡Como tú me dejaste en el pozo!-exclamo haciendo un ademan que señalaba el lugar donde anteriormente había estado.

- Yo…- tosió. Lo hice para que de una vez entiendas que nos necesitamos, no solo yo a ti sino tú también a mí.-le dijo, lo miró un momento y pregunto intrigada. ¿Por qué me salvaste?

- ¿Por qué? Mmm, déjame pensar... ¡Así! Debe de porque no podías dejarme solo en esta isla donde nos metiste, no te iba a dar ese gusto… se detuvo y sonrió de lado. ¿O acaso pensaste que lo hice porque me importabas?-pregunto en tono burlón. ¡Por favor Granger no pienses estupideces!

- Claro que no pensé eso Malfoy, se muy bien quien eres.-le respondió mirándolo enojada.

- Eso espero, no quiero que haya confusiones entre tú y yo.

- Aunque no me hubieras dicho, yo se el tipo de alimaña que eres y tú nunca salvas a nadie que no seas tú mismo y mucho menos lo salvas sin ninguna razón.- siguió diciéndole sin cambiar su expresión.

- Me alegro que lo sepas Granger.- sonrió.

La miro detenidamente al momento en que empezaba a rodearla.

- Ahora déjame ver que te voy a hacer por haberme ¡Dejado en el pozo!

- ¡Te deje ahí porque te lo merecías!- exclamo enfrentándosele.

- A mi no me interesa si me lo merecía o no, lo importante aquí es que me dejaste abandonado ahí y lo vas a pagar muy caro.- se detuvo para después ponérsele enfrente.

Y sin que Hermione lo previniese la agarro fuertemente del brazo provocando atraerla hacia él al momento en que la tomaba en sus brazos para cargarla y caminaba hacia la selva bajo los gritos de ella.

- ¡Suéltame Malfoy!-le ordeno pero el chico hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino. ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! ¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Estas loco? No te atrevas a…

Se detuvo ya que el chico no parecía hacerle caso así que opto por golpear su espalda para ver su obtenía algún resultado, el cual como esperaba era el mismo.

- Te juro que si me haces algo te…

Pero no pudo finalizar su frase ya que el slytherin la bajo bruscamente para después arrinconarla contra un árbol que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos.

- ¡Ah!-exclamo con un grito ahogado tratando de controlar su respiración.

- Si te hago algo ¡¿Qué?-quiso saber mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sin remedio podían percibir el aliento de cada uno de ellos, el cual por una rara razón les agradaba. Permanecieron por algunos minutos sin desviar su mirada ya que ninguno de los dos quería rendirse ante el otro y mostrar debilidad, debilidad que empezaban a sentir estando cerca uno del otro.

- Te vas a arrepentir.-contesto la chica arrastrando las palabras, tratando de no sonar intimidada.

- ¿Así? Eso lo vamos a ver.- sonrió de lado y la cargo de nuevo pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, esta vez ya no la bajo.

- ¡Suéltame Malfoy! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Ya bájame o te arrepentirás!-lo amenazaba pero el rubio ni caso le hacia.

Solo unos cuantos minutos pasaron antes de que Draco desapareciera con Hermione de la vista de la orilla, ahora ya se estaban adentrando más y más a la selva.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts la Profesora seguía sin tener noticias de ninguno de los dos estudiantes, ni siquiera sabía a ciencia a cierta si se encontraban juntos o no. Preocupada por la situación, ya se había vuelto común que ella fuese al Ministerio a intentar averiguar algo pero siempre le decían lo mismo, no había ninguna pista. La última vez que había ido se impaciento y discutió con Tonks y Lupin.

- ¡Es que es imposible Remus!-exclamo con tono de preocupación. ¿Cómo es que aún no han tenido noticias? Ya van 5 días que no sabemos nada de ellos y a ustedes parece no importarles.-les reprocho.

- No es eso Minerva, estamos igual de preocupados que tú. Es solo que aún no entendemos que ha pasado, no tenemos ninguna pista ¿Cómo quieres que los encontremos si ni siquiera sabemos donde desaparecieron? O si están juntos.

- Remus tiene razón Minerva.- lo apoyo Nyphandora. Estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible…

- ¡Pues hagan más!-exclamo impaciente.

Pronto se tranquilizo, sabia que con esa actitud no iba a llegar a ningún lado así que suspiro resignada.

- Lo lamento, se que lo que me dicen es cierto pero entiéndanme ustedes también esos alumnos pueden estar en peligro, es por eso que es de suma importancia encontrarlos para así evitar alguna tragedia.- comento nerviosa.

- Lo sabemos Minerva.-contesto Lupin.

- Si tienen alguna noticia, sin importar la hora que sea, háganmelo saber.

- Lo haremos.-dijo tonks.

- Me despido.

Se dio la media vuelta, camino hacia la puerta, giro la perilla y salió, desapareciendo así de la vista de los dos aurores.

- Aún me queda la duda de si están juntos Remus.-comento de pronto la metamorfomaga.

- Sinceramente no lo se. El poco tiempo que estuve en Hogwarts impartiendo la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras pude darme cuenta de que no existía relación alguna entre ellos, debido a las diferencias de sangre.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? ¿De qué otra manera dos personas pueden desaparecer el mismo día y sin dejar rastro alguno?-quiso saber.

- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.-contesto serio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Malfoy ¡Ya basta! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!-exclamaba la gryffindor aún insistiéndole.

De pronto volteo a su alrededor, poco a poco fue reconociendo el terreno.

- ¿A… donde me llevas?-quiso saber temerosa.

- Ya lo verás.- contesto sonriendo el rubio.

Esa contestación solo pudo confirmar lo que estaba sospechando, ya que ese camino que estaban cruzando en esos momentos era el mismo que llevaba hacia el gran pozo donde momentos antes ella lo había dejado.

- Ni siquiera se te vaya a ocurrir meterme en ese pozo donde te deje.-lo sentencio.

- ¿A no? ¿Por qué? Ya que, que mejor lección que dejarte donde tu misma me dejaste a mí ¿no Granger?-pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos, solo que la castaña no pudo darse cuenta ya que no podía ver su rostro.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme ahí!-seguía gritando.

- ¡Yo me atrevo a lo que quiero!-grito Draco sin soltarla.

Casi inmediatamente llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el gran pozo, que al verlo Hermione solo pudo abrir sus ojos como platos, en verdad el slytherin la dejaría ahí, pronto la angustia la embargo así que pensó en distraerlo como fuera, si tenia que engañarlo de nuevo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

- Espera, espera.- lo llamo de pronto. ¿Escuchaste algo?-pregunto con tono de preocupación.

Eso hizo que el chico se detuviera y agudizará su oído.

- No.-respondió seguro. No escucho nada además estoy seguro de que solo lo haces para que te suelte.-comento con tono despreocupado y emprendió de nuevo su camino.

- No… es en serio Malfoy. Escucho unos ruidos…- se detuvo. Como pisadas, si eso pisadas.-finalizo segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Esa seguridad lo hizo dudar, pensó que cavia la posibilidad de que la chica estuviese diciendo la verdad así que le entro la curiosidad y sin perder tiempo la bajo.

- ¡Cuidado!-grito la castaña de pronto.

Draco se asusto, haciendo el ademan de que iba a correr pero al hacerlo volteo hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que no había nada, Hermione lo había engañado de nuevo. Fue en ese instante que la castaña aprovecho para echarse a correr. El chico se odio a si mismo por haberle creído pero no perdió mucho tiempo y corrió tras ella, si, ella debía de quedarse en ese pozo y salir justo como él lo había hecho, sin su ayuda.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar Granger!-le grito.

Pudo divisarla a lo lejos, corrió más rápido hasta alcanzarla, la jalo hacia él pero la chica fue más rápida y logro empujarlo provocando que cayera pero Draco alcanzo a agarrarla del pie y eso hizo que Hermione cayera también.

- ¡Suéltame Malfoy!-exclamo enojada mientras le aventaba una patada, que el chico ágilmente esquivo.

Primero la agarro de un brazo y después del otro al momento en que se arrastro y se subió hasta ella, esto para que no escapara.

- Pensaste que te ibas a burlar de mi Granger.-sonrió ampliamente sin mover un solo músculo.

- ¡Suéltame!-volvió a exclamar, sin poder moverse porque Draco con su cuerpo hacia peso para que no se pudiera levantar.

- ¡No te voy a soltar! ¡Te voy a meter en ese pozo donde me dejaste! Para ver si eres tan lista y sales de ahí como yo.- comento mirándola enojado.

- Ya te dije porque lo hice, sabes que es justo ¡Lo sabes!-decía tratando de zafarse.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes miedo.-contesto alzando una ceja y acercándose mucho al rostro de Hermione.

La castaña al tenerlo tan cerca su respiración empezó a acelerarse, la nerviosidad la embargo y eso pudo darse cuenta en su tono de voz.

- Claro… claro que no, no… no te tengo miedo.

- ¿Nerviosa Granger?-pregunto con tono seductor.

Al escucharlo el enojo se apodero de ella pero ¿Enojo porque? ¿Acaso tenia razón? No, eso no era verdad, ella lo odiaba y no estaba nerviosa por tenerlo cerca sino que temía que la dejase en el pozo, si eso era, volteo a verlo y sonrió.

- Te voy a mostrar lo nerviosa que estoy.-dijo de pronto.

Esa frase desconcertó al chico pero solo después de ver lo que hizo la gryffindor lo pudo comprender. Sin dudarlo la castaña levanto su pie dándole con la rodilla en la entrepierna al rubio, quien al recibirla no pudo más que retorcerse de dolor y dejarse caer a su lado.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia!-exclamo furioso.

La chica aprovecho para ponerse de pie, el slytherin la vio y como pudo también la imito. Antes de que se escapase logro agarrarla, atraerla hacia él pero en ese instante ella también hizo un movimiento y quiso colocarse detrás suyo pero el resultado no fue nada favorable, provocando que se resbalara y él la tomara como si estuviesen finalizando una pieza de baile. No supo porque la tomo entre sus brazos pero fue tanta la fuerza que la atrajo muy cerca de él mientras que ella se quedo con sus pies medio doblados. Se miraron con sus ojos abiertos como platos, pudiendo percibir cada una de sus respiraciones.

- Ahgr.-dijo de pronto Hermione rompiendo con el momento y parpadeando sin cesar.

Quiso que Draco la soltase tratando de levantarse pero sus pies que estaban medio doblados los estiro por completo dando como resultado que sintiera que iba a caerse así que se agarro de lo único que tenia delante de sus manos, se agarro del rubio, pero al igual que el chico uso demasiada fuerza y sus rostros chocaron provocando que sus labios inevitablemente se unieran. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, solo se miraban con sus ojos demasiados abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas ¡Se estaban besando!

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo, poco a poco fueron cerrando sus ojos al momento en que movían sus labios al compas del otro. Delicadamente Draco fue colocando a Hermione en la tierra sin dejar de besarla. Mientras la castaña lo abrazaba por el cuello para después pasar a su deslizar sus dedos en el cabello del chico. Aquel beso era tierno, era como si cada uno se estuviese tomando el tiempo para saborearlo mejor. Solo unos segundos pasaron cuando se separaron y extasiados el uno con el otro se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Qué… Qué fue eso?-pregunto la castaña sonrojada respirando con dificultad.

El slytherin paso saliva.

- No… no lo se pero vamos a averiguarlo.-susurro mirándola con intensidad y de la nada la volvió a besar.

Continuara…

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **Nenita Malfoy** :.

.: **Sombra** :. [Hola sombra, espero que andes muy bien :D Me alegro que la historia en si te haya llamado la atención y te guste como va! Gracias x lo de los sentimientos bien planteados, si trato de no salirme mucho del personaje xD espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste! Chaoo :)]

.: **Maruuchiss** :.

.: **Sabaana** :.

.: **Sammy-nekko** :.

.: **giselmalfoy** :.

.: **hatake-katia** :.

.: **harrymione19 **:.

.: **Viviana** :. [Hola de nuevo Viviana, de verdad gracias x seguir el fic :D pues este capitulo veremos si le da respiración de boca a boca jajaja xD si ella no quiere yo me apunto :D gracias! chaoo]

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **EmilyGoncalvesFelton**:.

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad.**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¡Por fin se besaron! Espero que la escena les haya gustado, como vemos no fue porque quisieron sino que se besaron x accidente mas que nada aunque haberse correspondido es porque lo querían :P jajaja xD en un review díganme si les gusto el beso o no :D

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	8. Esto no puede estar sucediendo

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 8****: Esto no puede estar sucediendo**

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo, poco a poco fueron cerrando sus ojos al momento en que movían sus labios al compas del otro. Delicadamente Draco fue colocando a Hermione en la tierra sin dejar de besarla mientras la castaña lo abrazaba por el cuello para después pasar a deslizar sus dedos en el cabello del chico. Aquel beso era realmente tierno, era como si cada uno se estuviese tomando el tiempo para saborearlo mejor. Solo unos segundos pasaron cuando se separaron y extasiados el uno con el otro, se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Qué… Qué fue eso?-pregunto la castaña sonrojada respirando con dificultad.

El slytherin paso saliva.

- No… no lo se pero vamos a averiguarlo.-susurro mirándola con intensidad y de la nada la volvió a besar.

El chico coloco una de sus manos en el rostro de la gryffindor para acariciarlo, pudiendo sentir su piel suave, esa era una de las grandes características de la chica, la suavidad que conformaba su cuerpo, la cual hasta hace unos momentos solo podía imaginar pero ahora lo estaba confirmando. Lentamente bajo la otra mano que aún tenia libre, colocándola en su cintura y casi sin pensarlo inmediatamente la atrajo contra su cuerpo, al hacerlo sintió algo muy extraño, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que ocurría, de lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no podía dejar de besarla.

Por otra parte Hermione no pudo más que corresponderle aquel beso, la energía que estaba sintiendo instantáneamente la atraía hacia él, era como magnetismo, un magnetismo que estaba empezando a gustarle provocando que siguiera contoneando sus labios al ritmo de él, coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejo querer.

El beso entre estos dos enemigos duro unos minutos, sino hubiera sido por el hecho de que ambos necesitaban aire en sus pulmones para respirar aquel momento se hubiese extendido mucho más ya que al sentir la necesidad de aire provoco que ellos regresaran al presente, recordaran quienes eran y lo que estaban haciendo.

Prontamente se separaron asustados, mirándose con sorpresa ante lo que acaba de suceder. Se habían dejado llevar pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había sido esa sensación de calidez que habían sentido al unir sus labios? ¿Acaso estaba surgiendo algo? No, eso no podía ser, se decían a si mismos.

- Esto… esto nunca paso… nunca.-comento la chica tocándose sus labios mirando sin parpadear hacia la nada.

El chico volteo a verla igual de sorprendido que ella ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué se besaron? O más bien ¿Por qué él la beso la segunda vez? ¿Acaso estaba poseído o embrujado? Si eso debía ser.

- ¿Qué diablos fue lo que me hiciste Granger?-pregunto Draco asustado poniéndose de pie al momento en que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto volteándolo a ver incrédula.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Ella le había hecho algo? ¡Por dios! Si él la beso de vuelta, tal vez era cierto que en el primer beso ella había sido la primera en mover sus labios pero él también había hecho su parte.

- ¡Yo no te hice nada!-exclamo molesta.

- Entonces ¿como explicas él que te haya besado?-pregunto. ¡No! ¡Espera! Yo… yo no te bese ¡Tú… ¡Tú me besaste!-la acuso.

- ¡¿Qué?-exclamo indignada ¿Cómo podía caber tanta estupidez en un solo cerebro? Solo a él se le ocurría semejante excusa. ¡Yo no te besé! ¡Tú me besaste a mi!-lo señalo.

- ¡¿Qué?-reacciono igualmente indignado. Claro que no ¡Yo… yo jamás te besaría a ti!...-se detuvo, camino de un lado a otro y agrego. No, algo… algo me hiciste, si… si eso fue.-la acuso de nuevo al momento en que trataba de sonar convincente para él mismo.

- ¡Yo no te hice absolutamente nada! ¡Tú me besaste!-exclamo recordándolo provocando que se sonrojara.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo jamás besaría a una sang…-se detuvo, por alguna extraña razón no podía decirlo ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Ya ni siquiera podía insultarla? Una gran frustración se adueño de su ser.

- ¡Pues lo hiciste!-grito Hermione.

- No, yo jamás… te besaría a…-de nuevo dejo de decir palabra alguna aunque esta vez por una razón muy diferente.

Extrañamente su padre se poso en sus pensamientos, más específicamente los momentos en los cuales le recordaba que un Malfoy debía dominar no dejar que lo dominaran, que jamás deja ver sus sentimientos ya que lo hacen vulnerable ante los demás y que por ningún motivo podía perder el control, menos de la forma en que él lo estaba perdiendo. Pronto trato de calmarse, él no podía rebajarse a pelear con su enemiga por un estúpido beso que nada significaba y que nada significaría, ese pensamiento logro tranquilizarlo provocando que regresara a su pose de rudeza con ella.

- No digas estupideces Granger. Yo jamás te besaría a ti, jamás.-dijo firmemente.

- Pues de…-pero fue interrumpida.

- Olvida lo que paso hace unos momentos, fue un error, un estúpido error.-comento sin cambiar su expresión.

- No me queda la menor duda Malfoy.-se le enfrento la castaña.

- Más te vale, no te creas que porque nos besamos…- se detuvo y sonrió burlonamente. Bueno si a eso se le puede llamar beso ¿verdad?

Hermione solo entrecerró los ojos y lo miro con odio.

- Entre tú y yo no pasó nada.-comento sin más ni más, se dio la media vuelta y camino sin rumbo alguno.

- ¡Claro que no paso nada y jamás pasará!-le grito. Absolutamente nada.-dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras su voz se fue apagando lentamente terminando casi en un susurro.

¿Por qué de pronto un sentimiento de desesperanza la embargo? ¿Acaso quería que volviese a pasar? ¡No! Esa no era la respuesta, sentía esa desesperanza porque lo había besado, si eso era, se sentía mal con ella misma por haberle correspondido, por haber besado a su peor enemigo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Hermione? ¿Por qué le correspondiste?-se cuestiono a si misma. ¿Acaso no era mejor empujarlo? Si lo hubieses hecho tal vez habrías tenido menos culpa pero no tenias que salir con tu tontería, ¡Eres tan tonta Hermione! No, no eres tonta, eres una grandísima estúpida ¡La más estúpida de todas!-se insulto.

De pronto empezó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de pensar aunque no sabia en que, estaba impaciente, nerviosa y se sentía tan enojada con ella misma cuando sin pensarlo se detuvo y como un reflejo se toco los labios, recordando el beso de hace algunos momentos.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres ser más tonta de lo que ya eres?-quiso saber. ¡Olvídate de ese momento Hermione! Ese… ese beso nunca paso, muy bien lo dijo ese hurón estúpido ¡Nunca paso!-grito para después darse la media vuelta furiosa y caminar hacia la orilla de la playa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un chico de ojos color gris caminaba sin rumbo alguno por la selva, iba pateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, tratando de descargar la ira que sentía contra si mismo así que golpeó lo primero que se le puso enfrente, que fue un inmenso árbol, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos sangraron por el impacto pero ni siquiera eso tomo en cuenta. Era tanto el enojo que sentía ¿Cómo había podido atreverse a besarla? Ni siquiera había una palabra que describiera aquello, él besando a una sangre sucia inmunda, eso era de locos, si eso estaba pasando, se estaba volviendo loco ya que ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? ¿Sentirse atraído por ella?

- Si claro.-se respondió con ironía.

Digo nadie podía negar que Hermione tenia lo suyo, pudo darse cuenta muy bien cuando la vio en ropa interior pero de eso a sentir algo por ella ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Pensó al momento en que caminaba en forma circular casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Eres un imbécil Draco Malfoy!- se reprocho a si mismo y empezó a susurrar. Aunque quieras engañarte tú fuiste quien la beso ¡Tú la besaste a ella! Y eso no nadie lo puede negar pero ¿Por qué? Eres el Gran Malfoy, el Príncipe de los Slytherin, un sangre limpia, heredero de una gran fortuna y ¿Quien es ella? Solo una simple hija de muggles, sangre sucia, gryffindor, una bruja cualquiera, sin apellido, sin renombre ¡Sin nada!-gritó con desprecio.

De pronto se detuvo dejándose caer en una gran piedra que se encontraba no muy lejos de él. Estaba tan confundido, él no sentía nada por ella pero algo no lo dejaba estar en paz consigo mismo, por más que quería no podía olvidar esos ojos color miel que lo habían incitado a besarla.

- ¡Agrr!-exclamo frustrado poniendo las manos en su rostro y deslizándolas a su cabello, en señal de no saber que hacer. Por favor Draco, no llevas ni siquiera una semana con ella y ¿Ya la besaste? ¿Qué demonios pasara en dos semanas? ¿O un mes?-se pregunto al momento en que se ponía de pie asustado. No, nada podía pasar, no podía darse ese lujo.

Espera ¿Lujo? Se pregunto, eso no era ningún lujo más bien era una atrosidad, una atrosidad que no podía volver a repetirse. Para eso tenia que alejarse, solo el tiempo pondría las cosas de nuevo en su lugar, si eso debía de hacer, el convivir tanto con ella estaba haciendo que sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo, sin ninguna base. Probablemente le estaba empezando a caer bien, es por eso que la había besado.

- Tienes que irte Draco, solo por unos días, no convivir con ella y verás como esto terminara.-se dijo convencido.

Y emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia un rumbo desconocido. Esta lejanía le beneficiaria tanto en estar lejos de ella como en explorar más la isla sin tener que llevarla con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban muy preocupados por su querida amiga Hermione. Tantos días sin siquiera tener alguna mínima noticia de ella los estaba matando de la angustia así que decidieron hablar con la Profesora Mcgonagall para que les permitiera entrar al cuarto de su amiga, más bien que le diera permiso a Harry y Ron ya que los chicos no tenían permitido entrar a la habitación de las mujeres, esto lo querían porque deseaban buscar algún indicio que les indicara el porque había desaparecido así de pronto y sin decir nada.

- ¿Encontraron algo?-pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

- No.-contesto Ron desilusionado.

- Lo siento Ginny, no encontramos nada.-esta vez fue Harry quien hablo.

- Pero… tiene que haber algo.-opino desviando su mirada.

- Tranquila amor, pronto la encontraremos.

El moreno de anteojos se acerco a ella y la abrazo. En ese momento el pelirrojo cambio su rostro, abrió más sus ojos, en señal de que se le había ocurrido algo.

- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos volantes?-quiso saber de pronto Ron. Ambos lo miraron extrañados por esta proposición. Los pegamos por todo Hogwarts, tal vez alguien nos pueda dar alguna información sobre ella, a lo mejor alguien la vio ese día y nos puede decir que fue lo que paso o si le menciono algo.-opinó el gryffindor.

- ¡Es brillante Ron!-saltó de pronto Ginny.

- Si es muy buena idea.-sonrió Harry.

- ¿Que esperaban? Se me ocurrió a mí.-dijo Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno vamos a hacerlos, pegarlos y si tenemos suerte hoy mismo recibiremos información.-los apuro la pelirroja entusiasmada.

- Tienes razón, entre más pronto mejor.-opino el niño que vivió.

Se disponían a salir cuando entraron los papás de Hermione al cuarto.

- Hola chicos.-los saludo Joseph Granger tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

- Hola señor Granger.-respondieron los tres al unísono.

- Hola niños.-dijo tiernamente Jane Granger.

- Hola señora.

- No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar con ustedes, es que queremos preguntarles si ¿tienen alguna idea de donde pueda estar nuestra hija?-pregunto Joseph.

- No señor, si supiéramos algo ya lo hubiésemos dicho.-respondió Harry serio.

- Nos dijeron que otro estudiante también desapareció ¿Ustedes creen que estén juntos?-quiso saber Jane.

- No señora.-contesto Ron.

- Pero ¿Entonces que otra explicación puede haber para que haya desaparecido?

Joseph trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan confuso.

- No lo sabemos, es lo que estábamos tratando de investigar Señor Granger.-respondió Ginny. Es por eso que estamos aquí pero lamentablemente no encontramos nada aunque mi hermano tiene una idea.

- ¿Así? ¿Cuál?-pregunto Jane mirando a Ron.

- Hacer volantes, preguntar a los estudiantes si alguien la vio antes de que desapareciera, obtener información.-contesto.

- Me parece muy buena idea.-sonrió el padre de Hermione.

- Si, muy buena.-lo apoyo la Sra. Granger. ¡Muchas Gracias!-exclamo abrazando a Ron.

- De… nada.-dijo el chico sonrojado.

- A ustedes también, gracias por querer tanto a mi Hermione.-comento abrazándolos a los tres.

- Si muchachos, muchas gracias.-sonrió Joseph.

- De nada.-contestaron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Harry.

En ese instante se abrió la habitación de las chicas, dejando entrar a una alumna muy conocida por ellos.

- Disculpen.-los interrumpió Parvati.

- ¿Si?-voltearon todos a verla.

- La profesora McGonagall los esta buscando Señores Granger.

- Gracias, en un momento estamos con ella.-contesto Jane.

- Nos tenemos que ir chicos, de nuevo muchas gracias, no sabemos como pagarles lo que están haciendo.-sonrió agradecido Joseph.

- Esta bien señor.-sonrió Ron apenado.

- Hasta luego niños.-se despidió la Sra. Granger.

Y sin perder más tiempo salieron de la habitación de su hija, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de la Profesora. Los tres amigos los miraron desaparecer, sabían que era hora de poner en marcha su plan así que lo hicieron, casi seguidos de los señores Granger, ellos salieron de la habitación con rumbo a su sala común a hacer los volantes, pegarlos por todo el colegio y preguntar a sus compañeros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por su parte la castaña llego a la orilla de la playa, se dio cuenta de que ya empezaba a oscurecer, volteo sin pensarlo hacia la selva buscado a Draco pero no pudo oír más que los típicos sonidos que ya le eran familiares.

Pasaron algunas horas cuando por fin la oscuridad cubrió toda la isla, la castaña ya había cenado y se había duchado, bueno más bien, solo quitado un poco la arena porque no quería que el slytherin la sorprendiera de nuevo. Instantáneamente volteo hacia el camino que conducía al río, dentro de su cabeza las únicas preguntas que rondaban eran ¿Dónde estaba el rubio? Y ¿Por qué se estaba demorando tanto en regresar?

- A ti que más te da si no llega Hermione.-se contesto. Mejor duérmete, ya aparecerá mañana.

Con esta frase trato de convencerse de que él estaba bien y que no había regresado por lo que había pasado hace algunas horas así que decidió que era momento de descansar. Volvió a poner su túnica en la arena aunque esta vez debajo de una palmera, se acostó mirando al cielo, pudo darse cuenta de lo hermoso que era, jamás se había detenido a mirarlo pero aquí en la isla a fuerzas tenia que verlo ya que no había más nada que observar. Casi sin desearlo se quedo profundamente dormida sin imaginar que su compañero tardaría días en regresar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los amigos de Hermione terminaron los volantes, carteles y todo lo que habían hecho para tratar de localizarla. Empezaron primero a poner carteles por los sectores del Colegio en los que no tenían que pedir permiso al mismo tiempo en que preguntaban si alguien había visto a su amiga, que cualquier información que diesen seria totalmente confidencial. Para hacerlo mucho más ágil decidieron separarse, Ron iría a la sala común de Ravenclaw para llevarle los carteles a Luna, quien lo ayudaría a colocarlos adentro ya que él no podía entrar ahí, Harry se quedaría en Gryffindor y Ginny en Slytherin. La pelirroja aún no sabia como pero debía encontrar a alguien que la ayudase aunque fuera casi imposible ya que casi todos ellos odiaban inmensamente a los hijos de muggles, su trabajo era encontrar a quien no lo hacia.

Las siguientes dos horas trato de convencer a varios de los alumnos de dicha casa pero ninguno acepto, se estaba dando por vencida cuando de pronto una voz la detuvo.

- Si quieres yo puedo ponerlos.-comento Blaise.

Ginny se volteo sorprendida ante esta proposición.

- Pero solo si pones a Draco en ese cartel.-dijo de pronto.

La gryffindor sonrió, sabia que no todo podía ser tan fácil, los slytherin's siempre se han caracterizado por obtener algo a cambio de la ayuda que dan pero no desecho la posibilidad, lo único que le estaba pidiendo era agregar al otro desaparecido, en cierta forma, estaba bien aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea.

- ¿Aceptas o no?-pregunto Zabini.

- Esta bien.-acepto resignada. Pero no borres a Hermione.-lo sentenció.

- Esta bien Weasley. Dame los cartelones que quieres que ponga.

El chico extendió su mano, la pelirroja se los dio pero lo miro desconfiada.

- No la voy a borrar, si es lo que piensas.-dijo algo molesto.

- Más te vale Zabini.

El slytherin sonrió de lado, Ginny se dio la media vuelta y sin que el chico la mirase sonrió también, lo había logrado aún a pesar de las dudas que tenia. Ahora solo faltaba Hufflepuff pero sabia que no habría mucho problema ya que ellos se destacan por lo justos y leales que son además de que siempre han tenido buena relación con los gryffindor's. Casi inmediato regreso a su sala común, donde seguramente su novio y su hermano estarían.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar Hermione?-pregunto Ron.

- No lo se pero espero que este bien.-comento preocupado.

- Ya veras que si además dicen que las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en saberse.-dijo tratando de parecer optimista.

- Tienes razón. Mejor vamos a pensar que Hermione se escapo con algún chico como dijo Tonks, una locura de adolescente.-bromeo.

- Que ideas se le ocurren.-movió la cabeza el pelirrojo. Y ¿viste a quien no dejaba de mirar?-pregunto sonriendo.

- Al profesor Lupin.-contesto Harry uniéndosele.

- Como me gustaría que ellos se casaran.-opino Ron.

- Si a mi también, hacen bonita pareja.-lo apoyo su amigo.

- ¿Quién hace bonita pareja?-pregunto Ginny quien iba entrando a la sala común y alcanzo a escuchar el final de la conversación.

- El profesor Lupin y Tonks.-contesto Harry.

- Tienen razón.-sonrió la chica.

- Cambiando de tema ¿pudiste poner los carteles en la sala de Slytherin?-pregunto su hermano.

- Si.-contesto despreocupada.

Ron volteo a mirarla sorprendido, él sinceramente creyó que su hermana no lo lograría.

- ¿Te dejaron ponerlos?-pregunto incrédulo su novio.

- Si pero tuve que dejar que agregaran a Malfoy sino no me lo iban a permitir.- respondió seria. Espero que no les moleste.-dijo.

- Pues mientras no quiten a Hermione todo esta bien.-comento Ron.

- Si tienes raz…-el moreno de anteojos no pudo finalizar su frase ya que fue interrumpido.

- Hola.-dijo de pronto Ginny. ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?-pregunto cariñosamente a un niño de primero, quien llevaba algunos segundos parado detrás de Harry y Ron.

- Si, es que… yo…-se detuvo, en las palabras que apenas llevaba se podía notar la nerviosidad.

- Dinos, si podemos ayudarte lo haremos.-dijo la pelirroja sin perder el tono cariñoso en su voz mientras se colocaba a su misma altura y le ponía las manos en sus hombros.

- Bueno… es que… yo… yo fui…-con cada palabra que decía se ponía más nervioso.

- Tranquilo amiguito.-lo apoyo Harry tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El niño suspiro.

- Yo… Yo fui la última persona que vio a la prefecta Granger.-soltó de pronto.

Continuara…

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **hatake-katia** :.

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **Sammy-nekko** :.

.: **Nenita Malfoy** :.

.: **Viviana** :. [Hola Viviana, me alegro mucho de que el capitulo te haya gustado! Y el beso también :D gracias x seguir leyendo! chaoo]

.: **Sabaana** :.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **Mariauxi**:.

.: **Maruuchiss** :.

.: **harrymione19 **:.

.: **Sombra** :. [Hola sombra, que padre que el beso te haya gustado, en serio que si :D La escena la imagine en mi mente y me alegro haberla planteado bien xD jajaja si pobre de la directora :S si esta media mal x lo que esta pasando u.u GRACIAS X SEGUIR LEYENDO! Chaoo :)]

.: **giselmalfoy** :.

.: **EmilyGoncalvesFelton **:.

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad.**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado! Pues tanto Draco como Hermione lo manejo a su manera, buena o mala, veremos las consecuencias que tendrá :D Amo a Zabini en serio que si! Yo me quedo con el :3 jajaja xD cuídense!

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. ****[Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	9. Una Pista

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 9: ****Una Pista**

- Dinos, si podemos ayudarte lo haremos.-dijo la pelirroja sin perder el tono cariñoso en su voz mientras se colocaba a su misma altura y le ponía las manos en sus hombros.

- Bueno… es que… yo… yo fui…-con cada palabra que decía se ponía más nervioso.

- Tranquilo amiguito.-lo apoyo Harry tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El niño suspiro.

- Yo… Yo fui la última persona que vio a la prefecta Granger.-soltó de pronto.

Los tres amigos lo miraron totalmente sorprendidos. No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando ¡Por fin! Por fin habían encontrado una pista acerca de donde podía estar su amiga.

- Tene… tenemos que avisarle a la Profesora.-dijo la pelirroja.

- Si… si vamos.-la apoyo Harry sin salir de su asombro.

Y sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron a su encuentro con la que en estos momentos era la encargada del Colegio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba en su oficina cuando sin previo aviso se abrió la puerta de repente.

- No le enseñaron a tocar la puerta Profesor Snape.-comento molesta.

- Por supuesto Profesora, solo que tratándose de mi ahijado, esos modales están de más.-contesto arrastrando las palabras. Ahora… ¿Me puede decir como es que Draco desapareció?-pregunto enojado.

- En primer lugar profesor.- empezó a hablar tratando de calmarse. No me hable de esa manera y en segundo estamos tratando de averiguar donde esta el joven Malfoy.- respondió.

- No le estoy hablando de ninguna forma en especial Profesora, solo estoy preocupado por Draco, recuerde que es mi ahijado. Ahora, habiendo explicado mis razones ¿Puede decirme porque fui informado hasta ahora de su desaparición? Además del porque tuve enterarme por el Señor Malfoy ¿Y no por usted?-pregunto con su tono natural de voz.

- Porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer Profesor pero que bueno que el Sr. Malfoy lo puso al tanto de la situación.- contesto. Me imagino que estará enterado que no solo se perdió el Sr. Malfoy, sino también la Srita Granger.

- Eso no me fue informado.- comento con desconcierto. ¿Tiene alguna pista de donde puedan estar?

- No.-contesto preocupada. Además no estamos seguros si están juntos, como me supongo que ha de saber, la Srita. Granger y el Sr. Malfoy nunca se han llevado bien, es por eso que pensamos que no pueden estar juntos aunque no negamos que exista la posibilidad.-confeso.

- No creo que haya ninguna posibilidad, ellos no pueden estar juntos.-opino moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación.

- Eso lo se, es por eso que ya vinieron unas personas del ministerio, hablaron con los padres de la Srita. Granger, ha decir verdad no se muy bien de que, porque no tuve tiempo de preguntarles y bueno el Señor Malfoy ni siquiera se digno a quedarse, se fue muy molesto aunque me imagino que de eso si fue informado Profesor.

- Por supuesto, lo se muy bien pero lo importante ahora es…

Snape no pudo finalizar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por el moreno de anteojos, quien sin importarle abrió la puerta sin tocar, estaba demasiado emocionado como para prestar atención a esos detalles aunque McGonagall no pensó lo mismo.

- Señor Potter se debe tocar la puerta antes de entrar.-lo reprendió.

- Lo siento profesora, es que tenemos información de Hermione.-dijo Harry tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido mientras corría, un momento después llegaron Ginny, Ron y el niño de primero.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? Pero ¿Quién le ha dado esa información?-pregunto confundida.

- Él.- respondió el niño que vivió señalando al pequeño chico que se encontraba al lado de sus amigos.

La Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos.

- Explíquese Sr. Potter.-dijo rápidamente Snape.

- Jonathan nos acaba de decir que él fue la última persona que hablo con Hermione, en cuanto supimos esto no quisimos perder tiempo y lo trajimos para acá, será mejor que Jonathan les explique.-contesto Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que usted sabe Sr. Hart?-pregunto la Profesora McGonagall al chico.

- Bueno… yo…- empezó el niño, quien cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso.

Ginny le puso una mano en los hombros, tratando de apoyarlo y darle seguridad.

- Tranquilo Jonathan, no pasa nada.-le sonrió la pelirroja.

El niño trago saliva iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió el Profesor Snape.

- Creo Profesora…- empezó a decir el maestro de pociones. Que el Sr. Potter y los hermanos Weasley salen sobrando en esta conversación.- comento arrastrando las palabras.

- Tiene razón.- lo apoyo, volteo a verlos y les dijo. Hagan el favor de esperar afuera.

- Pero profeso...-quiso intervenir Harry.

- Nada Sr. Potter, hagan el favor de salir de mi despacho.-les repitió de nuevo.

- Lo siento Profesora pero nosotros tenemos derecho de saber lo que Jonathan sabe. Hermione es nuestra amiga y estamos muy preocupados, no quisimos preguntarle nada porque no queríamos perder tiempo.-dijo Ginny en su defensa.

- Lo se Srita. Weasley pero aquí las ordenes las doy yo, así que hagan el favor de salir.

Pero ninguno de los tres hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por moverse.

- ¿Acaso no escucharon?-pregunto el profesor Snape. ¡Salgan!-les ordeno.

El niño que vivió lo miro con odio, de haber sabido que esto iba a suceder, hubieran aprovechado para preguntarle a Jonathan sobre lo que sabía antes de traerlo.

- Vamos Harry.-comento Ron.

- Les prometo que les diré todo lo que aquí se diga.-les aseguro la Profesora McGonagall.

Los tres amigos salieron de mala gana, estaban muy enojados porque no los habían dejado quedarse, ellos estaban tan preocupados y parecía que ni siquiera les importaba.

- No puedo creer que nos hayan sacado.-opino ofendido Ron.

- Nos sacaron porque así lo quiso Snape, te aseguro que si él no estuviera la Profesora nos hubiera dejado quedarnos.- respondió Harry.

- Espero que Jonathan no se ponga nervioso, porque si se fijaron el miedo que le tiene a Snape.-comento Ginny.

- ¿Y quien no?- pregunto sonriendo el pelirrojo.

- Eso si.-se le unió el moreno en la burla.

- Lo bueno es que tan siquiera tenemos una pista acerca de Hermione.-dijo la gryffindor con un ligero alivio.

- Tienes razón Ginny aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que sepa Jonathan pero algo me dice que él nos va a aclarar muchas cosas.-opino su novio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la oficina solo se habían quedado tres personas en ella.

- Ahora si Sr. Hart díganos lo que sabe de la Srita. Granger.-comento la Profesora McGonagall.

- Es que yo… yo fui la última persona que hablo con la Prefecta Granger…-se detuvo. Bueno eso creo.-finalizo nervioso Jonathan.

- ¿Cómo que cree?-pregunto confundida la hechicera.

- Es que no se si llegó a hablar con…- se detuvo de nuevo, miró temeroso al Profesor Snape y agacho su cabeza.

- ¿Con quien no sabe si llego a hablar?-pregunto el profesor de pociones.

- Con… con el Prefecto Malfoy.-respondió Jonathan sin levantar su cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Con el Sr. Malfoy?-pregunto confundida McGonagall. Pero… ¿Qué tenía que hablar con él?-quiso saber.

- Bueno es que el… el Prefecto Malfoy le jugo una broma a la Prefecta Granger, yo mismo le dije que había oído cuando le decía al Sr. Zabini que tirará el agua para que ella se resbalará, la Prefecta Granger se enojo mucho al enterarse de esto, me agradeció por habérselo dicho…-se detuvo, trago saliva y siguió. Yo después de eso me fui a mi sala común pero recordé que me faltaba investigar algo así que fui a la biblioteca, al salir pude ver como ella, la Prefecta Granger, se dirigía hacia el salón de pociones pero no quise seguirla, tuve miedo.-confeso temeroso.

Los dos profesores se miraron por un segundo, sabían lo que debían hacer, tenían que ir al salón de pociones a investigar, posiblemente ahí se encontraba la respuesta a todo o al menos alguna pista.

- Yo quiero decirles que siento mucho el no haberlo dicho antes pero no me imagine que ellos fueran a desaparecer, no hasta que vi los carteles en donde los buscaban.-comento algo apenado Jonathan.

- Muchas Gracias por su información Sr. Hart y no se preocupe, le agradecemos el que nos haya dicho todo esto, puede retirarse.-dijo amablemente la Profesora McGonagall.

Jonathan salió de la oficina un poco más tranquilo, aquello si que lo había ayudado. Iba a dirigirse a su sala común cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención y eso fue que pudo ver a los amigos de Hermione que lo estaban esperando, quienes al reconocerlo casi al instante se acercaron a él.

- ¿Crees que puedes decirnos lo que le dijiste a la Profesora?-pregunto Ginny mirándolo.

- Si, clar…

Pero no finalizo ya que de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver dos siluetas muy conocidas por ellos.

- Profesora ¿Qué ha…- pero no alcanzó a realizar su pregunta ya que Mcgonagall lo paro en seco.

- Ahora no Potter.-dijo apurada.

Harry volteo a ver a sus amigos confundido, ellos también lo miraban de esa manera, no sabían que hacer, estaban entre si quedarse con Jonathan o seguirlos, decidiendo esto último.

- Después te buscamos.-fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar el alumno de primero antes de que los tres amigos siguieran a sus profesores.

Tanto el Profesor Snape como la Profesora McGonagall caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el salón de pociones, detrás de ellos iban Harry, Ginny y Ron, quienes fueron descubiertos demasiado rápido.

- Ustedes no pueden venir.-los sentencio la hechicera.

- Pero Profeso…

- Pero nada Potter, ya te dije que en cuanto sepa algo yo misma se los informare.-dijo seria para después agregar. Por favor chicos, estamos perdiendo tiempo muy valioso.

- Esta bien.-contesto resignado el niño que vivió.

- Es mejor así Potter.-comento McGonagall antes de darles la espalda y seguir su camino.

Snape aprovecho para mirarlos, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción, ni siquiera en esos momentos podía dejarlos en paz. Poco después se volteo y siguió caminando junto con la Profesora mientras el moreno de anteojos no le quito la mirada de encima hasta que los miro desaparecer en un pasillo más adelante.

- ¿Creen que sepan algo importante?-pregunto Ron de pronto.

- No lo se pero la Profesora Mcgonagall se ve muy preocupada.-respondió Harry.

- Si, se nota en su expresión que encontraron algo aunque parece que no muy agradable.-opino Ginny nerviosa.

- Mejor hay que esperarnos a ver que nos dicen.-dijo de pronto el moreno de anteojos.

Sus dos amigos voltearon a verlo confundidos, ese no era Harry, él no se daba por vencido tan pronto, solo cuando apareció una sonrisa en su rostro pudieron entenderlo.

- O vamos por mi capa de invisibilidad y los seguimos.-opino.

- Me gusta más esa idea.-lo apoyo su amigo.

- Si, a mi también.- sonrió Ginny.

Sin perder tiempo los tres amigos corrieron hacia su sala común para ir por la capa de Harry. Mientras tanto los profesores llegaron al salón de pociones, dándose cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

- Yo la deje cerrada.-comento Snape mirando a McGonagall.

Ya que el profesor de pociones tenia algunos días que no había ido a su lugar de trabajo ya que por razones aún desconocidas por la directora temporal, él se había ausentado por ordenes de Dumbledore.

Lentamente empujaron la puerta, dándose cuenta de que el salón estaba completamente vacio. El primero en entrar fue Snape, quien se dirigió hacia su escritorio, a diferencia del profesor, Mcgonagall fue directamente hacia el centro del salón pudiéndose percatar de un detalle muy importante.

- Profesor.-lo llamo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Snape mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba.

- Sus varitas.-respondió asombrada.

El maestro de pociones se acerco hasta el lugar donde se encontraba ella, colocándose exactamente a su lado, pudiendo ver desde ahí las dos varitas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo a una distancia considerable la una de la otra.

- Esta es la varita de la Srita. Granger.-comento McGonagall tomándola en sus manos.

- Y esta es la de Draco.-dijo Snape imitándola.

- Pero…-se detuvo y miro al profesor. ¿Donde están ellos?-pregunto sin comprender.

- No lo entiendo.-respondió sinceramente. ¿Qué paso aquí?

En ese momento llegaron al lugar Harry, Ron y Ginny debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, veían agachados ya que los tres habían crecido considerablemente este año provocando que la misma les quedara algo corta.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el pelirrojo al ver a los profesores de esa manera.

- No lo se.- contesto el gryffindor.

- Se ven muy preocupados.- opino Ginny.

Ambos profesores voltearon hacia todas partes tratando de buscar a sus alumnos, tenían la ligera esperanza de encontrarlos ahí, tal vez estaban inconscientes por algún hechizo aunque lo dudaban ya que habían pasado varios días sin saber nada de ellos, era casi imposible que estuviesen en el Castillo.

- ¿Qué cree que haya pasado aquí Profesora?-pregunto de pronto Snape.

- No… no lo se Profesor pero…

Mcgonagall se detuvo tratando de encontrar alguna posible explicación que les diera la respuesta que estaban buscando, nada de lo que aquí veían encajaba, ¿Por qué sus varitas estaban aquí y no con ellos? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué habían desaparecido? Fue en ese preciso instante que una idea vino a la mente de la Profesora.

- No… eso no puede ser, la Srita. Granger no se atrevería a usarlo.-susurro la hechicera.

Snape la miro extrañado ya que a pesar de que su voz había sido algo débil, la había escuchado perfectamente, porque una de las características de su persona es que tenia muy buen oído pero no fue el único ya que los tres amigos también alcanzaron a escucharla, se miraron al momento en que se acercaban más a la Profesora para poder oír lo que tenía que decir.

- ¿Qué no puede ser? ¿Qué no se atrevería a usar la Srita. Granger?-pregunto Snape sin comprender.

- El día en que la Srita. Granger desapareció yo acaba de enseñarle un nuevo hechizo.-respondió.

- ¿Qué hechizo?-quiso saber inmediatamente.

- Desaparecius.- contesto McGonagall.

- ¡¿Qué?-salto de pronto el Profesor. ¿Le enseño ese hechizo a la Srita. Granger?-pregunto sin poder creerlo. No puede ser que sea tan irresponsable Profesora.

- ¡¿Irresponsable yo?-exclamo ofendida. Se lo enseñe porque se que la Srita. Granger no se atrevería a usarlo.

- ¿A no? ¿Y por que ni ella ni Draco aparecen?

- No pudo haberlo usado además ese hechizo hace desaparecer a una persona, al oponente, si ella lo uso ¿Explíqueme donde esta la Srita. Granger?-pregunto exigente.

- Lo más seguro es que haya huido.-dijo con seguridad. Al usar ese hechizo desapareció a Draco, no pudo enfrentar su torpeza y prefirió huir.

- ¡Hermione jamás haría eso!-salto Harry enojado saliendo de la capa de invisibilidad, dejando ver a Ginny y a Ron también.

- Potter no te dije que esperaras.-lo reprendió Mcgonagall.

- Lo se pero es que no podíamos es…

- Por favor Profesora, sabe muy bien que al Sr. Potter siempre le gusta llamar la atención.-comento Snape arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-gritó Harry. La desobedecimos porque estamos preocupados por Hermione, eso es todo, no lo hice para llamar la atención como usted dice Profesor.-contesto el moreno de anteojos mirándolo con odio.

- Contrólate Potter ante todo Severus Snape es un profesor y como tal tienes que respetarlo aunque no te guste.-lo reprendió de nuevo para después voltear a ver a Snape. Sigo sin creerlo Profesor, tal vez la Srita. Granger pudo haberlo usado pero algo que ella nunca haría es huir, ella enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos.-dijo firmemente.

- Si usted lo dice Profesora.-comento haciendo una mueca de burla.

- Si Profesor yo lo digo.-contesto molesta pero sabia que mantenerse de esa forma no iba a ayudar en mucho así que opto por tranquilizarse. Bueno al menos tenemos una pista, sabemos que están juntos, en donde todavía no.

Pero el Profesor de Pociones no aceptaba su conclusión, ellos no podían estar juntos y si lo estaban ¿De que forma había sucedido? Así que trato de nuevo de dar a conocer su teoría.

- Profesora estoy seguro de que la Srita. Granger uso ese hechizo en contra de Draco y huyo al no soportar las consecuencias de sus actos…- se detuvo y agrego. Como usted misma oyó al chico, Draco le hizo una broma a ella y quiso vengarse, eso se enti…

- Si Profesor lo escuche bien pero como usted también sabe ese hechizo hace desaparecer a la gente y la manda a donde la persona que lo usa desea, si la Srita. Granger lo hubiera usado, ella misma nos hubiera comunicado el lugar y nosotros hubiéramos podido traer al Sr. Malfoy a salvo.

- Esta olvidando una pequeña cosa, si el hechizo se hace cuando uno esta enojado este puede resultar de otra manera y como ha de saber la Srita. Granger estaba muy enojada con Draco por la broma que le había hecho así que posiblemente no supo a donde lo mando y por eso huyo.-opino.

- Pero aún así ¿Como explica entonces que las dos varitas estén aquí? Si se hubiera dado el caso que usted plantea Snape solo hubiéramos encontrado la del Sr. Malfoy pero no, encontramos las de ambos.-contesto.

- ¿Es posible que el hechizo les haya dado a los dos?-pregunto de pronto Ginny obteniendo la atención de sus profesores, quienes voltearon a verla al instante.

- No, el hechizo le da al oponente no a la persona quien lo realiza.-respondió McGonagall. ¿Por qué pregunta eso Srita. Weasley? –quiso saber.

- Porque miren ese espejo.-dijo señalándolo.

Tanto Snape como McGonagall voltearon a verlo, dándose cuenta de que tenía una abertura en el centro, se giraron a ver el lugar donde momentos antes habían estado las varitas, percatándose de que la distancia entre ellas y el espejo era casi igual.

- ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay en que el hechizo le haya dado al espejo y este lo reflejara provocando que les diera a los dos?-pregunto Harry incrédulo.

- Muy pocas Sr. Potter.-respondió sarcásticamente Snape.

- Espere Profesor, Potter puede tener razón.-dijo de pronto Mcgonagall, ante esto, él volteo a verla sorprendido. Píenselo Profesor Snape, la teoría de la Srita. Weasley y el Sr. Potter puede ser cierta si no ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? Lo digo porque coincide con su desaparición y con que las varitas se encuentren aquí.

El maestro de pociones pensó un momento lo que estaba diciendo McGonagall, de cierta manera tenía razón y él debía aceptarlo.

- Es posible lo que dice Profesora, y si es así, entonces quien sabe donde estén ahora porque estoy seguro de que la Srita. Granger lo uso estando enojada y usted sabe muy bien que ese hechizo pudo haberlos mandado a cualquier lugar del mundo, será difícil encontrarlos, mejor dicho casi imposible.-opino en tono serio.

- No diga eso profesor.-intervino Ron. Tiene que haber una forma.

- No la hay Sr. Weasley.-volteo a verlo sin cambiar su rostro. El Sr. Malfoy y la Srita. Granger tendrán que salir de donde quiera que se encuentren por su propia cuenta.

- Profesora.-la llamo Ginny mirándola.

- Lo siento jóvenes pero el Profesor Snape tiene razón.-dijo preocupada. Lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de encontrarlos aunque es como buscar una aguja en un pajar pero no por eso nos daremos por vencidos tan pronto.- trato de sonreír. Por lo pronto tenemos que avisar lo que sabemos a Lupin y Tonks para que estén enterados y cuando ellos lo consideren adecuado, avisaremos al Sr. Malfoy y a los padres de la Srita. Granger.-comento mirándolos para después decirles. Ahora hagan el favor de irse a su sala común ¿O quieren preguntarme algo?

Los tres amigos negaron con la cabeza, ya sabían más que suficiente así que salieron del salón de pociones. Los profesores los imitaron aunque a diferencia de ellos, estos se dirigieron a la oficina de la Profesora Mcgonagall donde se pondrían en contacto con el Ministerio de Magia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la isla Hermione se encontraba más que preocupada por su compañero, ya era algo tarde y él no había llegado a dormir, se preguntaba donde podía estar o que estaba haciendo que lo estaba demorando tanto, no fue hasta el siguiente día que supo que él no iba a regresar.

- ¿Por qué?- susurro para si tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta para el comportamiento del Slytherin.

Ya que estaba segura que no le había pasado nada, algo dentro de ella se lo decía, esto se debía a algo más ¿tal vez al beso que se habían dado? Si eso debía de ser, sentía tanta repugnancia de verla que había preferido irse para olvidar ese error como él lo llamo, por alguna extraña razón eso la entristeció demasiado.

- ¡No seas tonta Hermione!-exclamo molesta. A ti que mas te da que se haya ido por eso ¡Es una reverenda estupidez! Mejor deberías ponerte a juntar leña y cosas que necesitaras para armar el refugio porque si te atienes al niño con el que estas atrapada en esta isla ¡No sobrevivirás!-se dijo sin cambiar su humor.

Así que prontamente se puso a trabajar, juntando hojas de palmera, palos y cocos, estos últimos para abastecerse de agua, aún tenia que pensar como crear un recipiente grande para no tener que ir a cada rato al río aunque ella se decía a si misma que esto lo estaba haciendo por el refugio pero la verdadera razón era que el mantenerse ocupada no la dejaba pensar en él, en Draco Malfoy y en lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Durante los siguientes 5 días se la paso recolectando y recolectando pero sin armar nada, tenia la esperanza de que él regresaría y que la ayudaría aunque cada vez esa esperanza se hacia más y más pequeña. La última noche de esos 5 días ceno como ya era costumbre aunque antes de dormirse decidió observar las estrellas así que se sentó a la orilla de la playa donde el único compañero que tenia eran las grandes olas que chocaban feroces con el arrecife que se encontraba cerca, ese momento sin tener nada más que hacer que pensar le recordó a Draco ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría bien? Pero lo más importante es ¿Cuánto se tardaría en regresar? O ¿Si lo iba a hacer? Se sentía triste, sola y sin esperanzas, no pudiendo más unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las cuales se las limpio rápidamente.

- ¡No!-se dijo tajante. No debes llorar, tú podrás salir sola de esto Hermione, confía, si él no quiere estar contigo, es su decisión al igual de que si le pasa algo, nadie más que él será el culpable.- trato de convencerse.

Volteo a ver las estrellas, sonrió melancólicamente y suspiro, se puso de pie ya que era hora de acostarse cuando de pronto escucho un ruido que provenía de la selva. Su corazón se acelero al instante en que pensó que se podía tratar del slytherin.

- ¿Quién… quién anda ahí?-pregunto temerosa.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

- Malfoy ¿eres tú?-volvió a preguntar a la nada.

Y de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Pensó que ya estaba delirando así que trato de eliminar ese pensamiento, se dio la media vuelta, se disponía a caminar cuando de nuevo lo escucho. Volteo rápidamente hacia el lugar donde ella creía que provenía aquel sonido, se acerco cautelosamente a unos arbustos que se encontraban delante de ella, adentrándose a la selva.

- Sea lo que seas, se que no me harás daño.-susurro.

Llego hasta los arbustos sin desviar su mirada cuando se escucho un ruido fuerte y algo salió de ellos.

- ¡Ah!-grito asustada agarrándose su rostro para taparse los ojos.

Pero al no sentir nada sobre ella, se los quito lentamente, dándose cuenta de que era lo que había hecho aquel ruido. Delante suyo se encontraba una pequeña rana color verde que según ella la miraba como si estuviera loca aunque más bien era un reflejo mental de su parte.

Ya habiendo aclarado el origen del ruido, sonrió nerviosa al mismo tiempo en que se sentía tan estúpida, estúpida por haberse asustado por algo como eso, debió saberlo antes. Despreocupada se dio la media la vuelta, camino hacia la orilla de la playa, estaba llegando al limite entre la arena y la selva al momento en que paso por un gran roble, estaba a punto pasarlo completamente cuando de pronto detrás del tronco de ese enorme árbol salió una gran silueta que se fue sobre de ella provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran sin remedio a la tierra.

- ¡Ah!-grito asustada de nuevo.

Pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba aquel miedo desapareció y en su lugar nació una gran preocupación por aquella persona.

- Pero…-se detuvo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando. ¿Qué… qué te paso?-pregunto con horror al ver su estado.

- Gra… Granger ayúdame.-susurro Draco Malfoy antes de caerse inconsciente en los brazos de la castaña.

Continuara….

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **Nenita Malfoy** :.

.: **Sabaana** :.

.: **hatake-katia** :.

.: **Sombra** :. [Hola sombra, me alegro que la escena del beso te haya gustado, es que de verdad si hubiera sucedido creo que asi hubiera reaccionado Draco xD siempre zafándose de su responsabilidad jajaja xD lo adoro demasiado! GRACIAS X LEER! Chaoo :)]

.: **harrymione19 **:.

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **Sammy-nekko** :.

.: **Mariauxi**:.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **Viviana** :. [Hola Viviana, que padre que el capitulo te haya gustado, perdona x dejarlo como lo deje xD pero algunos capítulos serán asi xD es que soy mala x naturaleza :P jajaja xD GRACIAS X LEER! chaoo]

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad.**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Qué le habrá pasado a nuestro Draco? :O ¿Por qué lo miraba con horror? :S ¿Pues que vio? Eso lo sabremos el próximo capitulo :D y en los siguientes también ya reviviremos que fue lo que vivio!

Disculpen la tardanza :/ pero bueno como estoy reescribiendo casi toda la historia pues x eso :P ya llegaran los capis donde me tardare menos :D x cierto en el próximo capitulo habrá escena dramione!

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. ****[Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	10. Consecuencias

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo ****10: Consecuencias**

Pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba aquel miedo desapareció y en su lugar nació una gran preocupación por aquella persona.

- Pero…-se detuvo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando. ¿Qué… qué te paso?-pregunto con horror al ver su estado.

- Gra… Granger ayúdame.-susurro Draco Malfoy antes de caerse inconsciente en los brazos de la castaña.

- ¿Mal… Malfoy? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qu…- se detuvo de pronto debido a que su atención se centro en una parte del slytherin, lo que provoco que abriera los ojos como platos. Estas… estas sangrando.- susurro angustiada.

Prontamente abrió su camisa dándose cuenta de que tenia una herida en su abdomen, sin pensarlo la toco, trayéndose consigo sangre en sus dedos.

- ¡Por dios! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto sin dejar ese tono de angustia que la embargaba. Tengo… tengo que llevarte a la orilla.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo ambas manos del chico y utilizando toda su fuerza, lo arrastro. Se tardo un poco en llevarlo a la orilla debido a que el rubio era demasiado pesado a comparación de ella además de que no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Al llegar a la orilla, lo coloco debajo de una palmera para después correr hacia donde se encontraban los cocos, trayendo solo los que sus manos le permitieron, se dejo caer a su lado y sin pensarlo se arranco un pedazo de su manga para utilizarlo en limpiar su herida y que no se le infectara. Lavo bien ese pedazo de trapo que utilizaría, después lo remojo de nuevo y con cuidado limpio el área de la herida sin que el slytherin se diera cuenta de nada ya que aún permanecía inconsciente.

Poco después creo una pequeña fogata cerca de ellos ya que la oscuridad que embargaba la isla le estaba dificultando el que siguiera curándolo. Una de las tantas veces que lo limpio pudo darse cuenta de que su piel estaba algo tibia, eso no le dio muy buena espina ya que lo primero que se le ocurrió es que le daría fiebre pero esperaba que con la limpieza que le había dado no sucediera.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo había encontrado hasta ahora, de lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura es de lo exhausta que se encontraba, pudiendo notar que era muy tarde, algo le decía que solo faltaban unas muy pocas horas para que amaneciera así que coloco su túnica no muy lejos de Draco, esto para que cualquier ruido que él omitiera, ella alcanzaría a oírlo no sin antes apagar la fogata que antes había creado.

Las horas pasaron en un instante o al menos eso sintió Hermione ya que sin que pudiese evitarlo los rayos del sol empezaron a darle directamente en el rostro provocando que se moviera y su mente regresara a la conciencia. Fue en ese momento que escucho unos leves quejidos que no venían de muy lejos, se incorporo sin pensarlo y volteo hacia el lugar donde horas antes había dejado a su compañero para después acercarse a él.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada tratando de deshacerse de la somnolencia que sentía.

Pero el chico no respondía, su boca solo emitía quejidos, parecía que algo le dolía así que la gryffindor decidió tocarlo, al hacerlo se llevo un enorme susto ya que pudo percatarse de que Draco estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- No puede ser.-susurro levemente.

El rubio al sentir la mano de la chica tocándolo no hizo más que estremecerse ya que para él su mano estaba demasiado fría provocando que se quejara más y más. La castaña pensó rápido, se levanto de su lado, fue por más cocos que tenían agua, volvió a lavar el trapo y lo puso en su frente para tratar de bajarle la fiebre. Aproximadamente cada 5 minutos volvía a repetirlo mientras esperaba a que se pasara ese tiempo no podía evitar voltear a verlo y contemplarlo por unos momentos. En verdad era guapo, sus finas facciones y su piel pálida aunado a su porte y elegancia hacían una combinación difícil de resistir, eso sin mencionar lo bien desarrollado que estaba su cuerpo debido al Quidditch que practicaba con regularidad. De pronto su mirada se poso en su muy bien formado abdomen, hecho a volar su imaginación pensando en como seria acariciarlo, sentirlo debajo de sus dedos y se sonrojo.

- ¿Qué… qué estas pensando Hermione?-se pregunto a si misma nerviosa desviando su mirada.

Se detuvo por un momento a observar el gran océano que se postraba delante de sus ojos, volteo a ver a Draco de nuevo pero solo para mojar el trapo y volverse a poner.

- Además es Draco Malfoy Hermione, el engreído que te ha molestado por 7 años.

_- Pero eso __no le quita lo guapo-pensó sin querer._

Eso hizo que sonrojara aún más ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasado? ¿Por qué estaba teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos? Y más con su peor enemigo.

- ¿Acaso… te esta empezando a gustar Malfoy?-se pregunto a si misma temiendo su respuesta pero quiso eliminar ese pensamiento con otra cosa. Lo… Lo que debes de hacer ahora es ir por comida en lugar de estar pensando estupideces.-se reprendió enojada.

Para después levantarse de su lado, caminar hacia la selva y desaparecer de su vista.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otra parte en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería los amigos de Hermione se encontraban sentados en el gran sillón de su sala común, ninguno de ellos emitía sonido alguno, lo único que hacían era mirar la chimenea sin parpadear ya que aún seguían sin poder creer del todo que su mejor amiga estaba con su peor enemigo en quien sabe que lugar y en que condiciones. No podían negar que ahora estaban más que preocupados por su amiga porque se encontraba en un lugar desconocido con el hurón de Draco Malfoy, quien no sabían si ya le había hecho algo o trataría de hacerlo ya que de eso no tenían ninguna duda, no era más que un sucio y traicionero slytherin, en quien por ningún motivo debían de confiar porque solo se había dedicado a molestar, herir y humillar a su mejor amiga pero si eran sinceros eso no era lo que más les preocupaba sino la reacción que tendría su padre al enterarse de tal cosa.

- ¿Cómo creen que vaya tomar las cosas el papá de Malfoy?-pregunto Ron rompiendo aquel silencio sepulcral que momentos antes, adornaba aquella habitación.

- Muy mal.- respondió serio el moreno de anteojos aunque de pronto su rostro cambio a burlón, debido a lo que próximamente iba a decir. Y más cuando se entere que su querido primogénito, heredero de su herencia y del linaje Malfoy esta con Hermione.

- No te burles Harry, no es gracioso.-opino el pelirrojo.

- Ya lo se Ron pero me encantaría ver la cara que va a poner el Sr. Malfoy cuando se entere.- comento riendo.

- Lo que a mi me preocupa es que la Profesora McGonagall le diga al papá de Malfoy que Hermione fue quien hizo el hechizo, de seguro querrá que la expulsen de Hogwarts o algo por el estilo.-dijo Ginny preocupada.

- ¡Eso no sería justo!-exclamo Harry molesto. ¡Su hijito fue quien tuvo la culpa! ¡No puede hacerlo!

- Claro que puede, acuérdate lo que logro en tercero.-comento Ron.

La gryffindor se puso pálida de repente, Harry y Ron al darse cuenta de ello, voltearon a verla preocupados.

- Ginny ¿estas bien?-pregunto su novio.

- Si es… es que de pronto recordé lo que el papá de Malfoy hizo en segundo y temo que quiera vengarse de Hermione de esa forma.-contesto con tono de temor en sus palabras.

- No pienses eso Ginny, el no…

- ¡¿Como quieres que no piense en eso Harry? Si por Lucius Malfoy casi terminamos muertos en segundo año ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-quiso saber enfadada.

- Claro que lo recuerdo Ginny pero Hermione no esta sola, nos tiene a nosotros, a la profesora, a Lupin y Tonks y muchas más personas.-respondió algo molesto.

- Tranquilos chicos.-comento Ron tratando de calmarlos. Miren no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, lo más importante en este momento es encontrar sana y salva a Hermione.

- Tienes razón Ron, yo… yo lo siento Harry.-dijo más tranquila. Es solo que…

- No te preocupes amor, te entiendo, perdóname tú también a mi.-contesto al momento en que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

- Te amo Harry.-le dijo para después besarlo.

Ron al ver esta escena de amor no pudo más que poner sus ojos en blanco y voltearse, parecía que olvidaran que él estaba ahí con ellos, que el moreno de anteojos estaba besando a su hermanita pequeña, lo que provocaba que aún le fuera difícil verla con su mejor amigo pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba por ellos ya que estaba seguro de que Harry jamás le haría daño.

- Me muero de hambre ¿quieren ir a cenar?-pregunto Ron de pronto interrumpiendo aquella escena.

- Si, yo también tengo algo de hambre.-respondió Ginny riendo.

- La verdad yo también.-sonrió Harry.

- Entonces ¡¿Que estamos esperando?- pregunto el pelirrojo exclamando entusiasmado.

Se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo para después salir de su sala común y dirigirse al Gran Comedor donde los estaría esperando un gran banquete que deleitaría sus paladares. Al llegar se sentaron en el lugar de siempre correspondiente claro a la mesa de su casa, estaban plácidamente cenando cuando de pronto un chico se acerco a ellos.

- Hey Weasley.-dijo refiriéndose a Ginny. Me acaban de informar que ustedes tienen información acerca de Draco ¿es cierto?-pregunto Blaise alegremente.

- No sabemos nada que tú no sepas.-respondió Ginny cortante.

- ¡Uhu! Creo que alguien esta de mal humor.-se burlo Zabini.

- No estoy para tus tonterías.-comento molesta.

- Y yo para las tuyas.-dijo para después voltear a ver a Harry. Potter controla a tu mujer… además yo solo quiero saber acerca de Draco así que solo díganme lo que sepan de él y me iré.-contesto al momento en que se sentaba delante de ellos.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste?-pregunto Harry molesto mirando al slytherin.

- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste tu Potter? Solo díganme lo que saben y me iré.

- No estamos autorizados a decirte nada.- respondió Ron. Mejor ve y pregúntale a tu jefe de Casa.

- Lo hare Weasley, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda.-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, poco después se puso de pie. Bueno me voy, por cierto Potter tranquilízate porque dicen que las características de personalidad se pasan a través de los besos, eso explicaría porque tu novia es tan delicada.-se burlo.

El moreno de anteojos al instante se puso de pie, enfrentándolo, estaba a punto de írsele encima cuando Ron lo detuvo.

- No le hagas caso Harry.

- Tranquilo Potter, hazle caso a tu amigo.-exclamo sonriendo para después agregar. Esta bien me voy pero averiguare lo que saben.-comento, se dio la media vuelta, se disponía a irse cuando enderezo un poco su cabeza, mirando de reojo a Ginny al momento en que de manera sexy le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¡Es un idiota!- exclamo la gryffindor.

- De eso no hay duda.-la apoyo Harry molesto mirando como Blaise Zabini salía del Gran Comedor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione cada vez más se adentraba a la selva en busca de comida, estaba harta de comer plátanos o cocos, quería algo diferente así que opto por buscar alguna otra comida que pudiese brindarle el mismo efecto que las anteriores. Estuvo buscando durante media hora cuando por fin encontró algo que conocía muy bien se trataba de la fruta llamada pepino melón, la cual desprendía un suave, delgado y dulce aroma en su pulpa que la hacia casi irresistible para su paladar, al verla se le antojo al recordar el sabor de pulpa fresca que denotaba sin querer el sabor a pepino que comía en casa de sus padres, es por eso del nombre que se le daba. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo las que sus manos le permitieron, emprendiendo después su camino hacia la orilla, le haría bien a su compañero comer unas de estas, claro cuando recuperara la conciencia.

Durante su trayecto de regreso se topo unas plantas medicinales que sabia que le ayudarían al rubio a mejorar, las tomo de inmediato y siguió gustosa su camino ya que no solo había encontrado algo nuevo sino también algo que ayudaría al slytherin a recuperarse más rápido. Al llegar a su destino lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver como estaba él, se acerco colocándose a su lado y toco su frente, para su mala suerte la fiebre no había bajado ni siquiera un poco y él seguía quejándose así que tomo las plantas medicinales que había encontrado y con sumo cuidado se las coloco en su abdomen, tratando de ocupar toda el área de la herida con ellas provocando que el chico se quejara más aunque eso no le sorprendió a la gryffindor ya que sabia muy bien el efecto que tenían y que eso le ayudaría a aliviar la infección.

Con respecto a la fiebre de Draco siguió aplicando el mismo procedimiento, mojaba de vez en cuando el trapo y lo colocaba en su frente además de tocarlo para saber si le había bajado o no. No fue hasta que su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada que decidió ingerir dos de los pepinos melón que había traído consigo volteando de vez en cuando a verlo, pudiendo notar que los quejidos habían disminuido, eso quería decir que la fiebre estaba bajado pero quiso corroborarlo. Se sentó a su lado y toco su frente, en efecto, había disminuido un poco pero no quería confiarse, decidiendo que no debía de dejar de cambiarle el trapo, volteo hacia un lado para remojarlo de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que el agua se había terminado, giro su cabeza hacia donde tenia la reserva de cocos y también no había nada. Suspiro de cansancio ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que casi se había terminado el agua? Ahora tendría que ir al río por más.

- Genial. A caminar de nuevo.-murmuro cansada.

Se disponía a levantarse cuando sin previo aviso Draco la tomo de la mano haciendo que se detuviera al sentir su mano sobre la de ella.

- ¿A… a dónde… vas Hermione?-pregunto con los ojos ligeramente abiertos sorprendiendo a la chica por haberla llamado por su nombre.

Se quedo unos momentos con los ojos abiertos como platos al mismo tiempo que sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora, se sonrojaba y volteaba a ver la mano del slytherin sobre la suya. Solo unos cuantos minutos bastaron para que saliera de su pequeño trance.

- Voy… por… por agua.-respondió dificultadamente.

Draco sonrió levemente mirándola con detenimiento haciendo que la castaña se diera cuenta de ello.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Por qué… porque me miras así?-pregunto Hermione sin poder deshacerse del sonrojo que ese momento le estaba provocando la mirada del slytherin.

- Eres muy bella.-respondió Draco dejando helada a la gryffindor.

Pero lo que venia después jamás se lo espero. El chico soltó su mano subiéndola hacia su rostro para después acariciarlo.

- Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos ¿lo sabias?- comento sonriendo un poco más.

La castaña no sabía que hacer o responder, estaba completamente desconcertada por la actitud del rubio, la verdad jamás se espero oír decir a Draco esas cosas y mucho menos que se las dijera a ella, a una hija de muggles.

- Gr… Gracias.-fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

El chico bajo su mano y un silencio sepulcral adorno aquella situación, ninguno de los dos decía nada. La gryffindor seguía como en trance, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, solo la voz de su compañero pudo hacerla volver al presente.

- ¿No… no me preguntaras porque… porque me fui?-quiso saber con voz débil.

Ella volteo a verlo sin salir de su asombro.

- Tus… tus razones debiste tener.- respondió.

- Pero… ¿no quieres saberlo?-volvió a preguntar sin dejar ese tono de debilidad.

- Si.-contesto sinceramente. ¿Por qué… porque te fuiste?

- Por…-se detuvo, su voz se iba a apagando y sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando. Porque tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo?-se extraño la chica. Miedo ¿De qué?

- De que esto… esto que siento se hiciera más… más grande.

Esta contestación tomo por sorpresa a la gryffindor.

- ¿Qué es lo que temías que se hiciera más grande?-pregunto casi en un susurro, era como si su mente no hubiera querido que esa pregunta saliera de sus labios.

- ¿De verdad no… no lo sabes?-quiso saber, sino fuera porque estaba enfermo, Hermione podría jurar que esa pregunta tenia un tono sexy ¿Qué acaso ni enfermo podía dejar de ser él?

Ajeno a su pensamiento, el slytherin no pudo más que mirarla intensamente, la castaña volvió en si y pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarlo, había algo en él que la incitaba a que no desviara su mirada.

Lo que vino después ninguno de los dos se lo imagino y mucho menos Hermione, Draco poco a poco fue levantando su cabeza con dirección al rostro de la chica sin dejar de observar sus labios al mismo tiempo en que subía su mano para acariciarlo. La castaña al percatarse de lo que iba a hacer se paralizo por completo ¡Draco Malfoy iba a besarla! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Empujarlo? O ¿Dejar que la besara? ¿Por qué su cabeza le decía una cosa pero en realidad quería hacer otra? ¿Por qué no podía empujarlo? Más bien ¿Por qué no quería empujarlo? él era un slytherin que la odiaba y ella era una gryffindor que debía odiarlo.

Aquella batalla mental fue brutalmente interrumpida cuando sintió que algo toco sus labios, al percatarse de lo que era abrió sus ojos como platos pero al sentir que Draco movía sus labios lentamente, no pudo más que dejarse llevar. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, contoneando sus labios al ritmo lento del slytherin mientras algo dentro de ella se encendía y la emoción se le subía hasta la garganta.

Continuara…

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **Sabaana** :.

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **hatake-katia** :.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **harrymione19 **:.

.:**giselmalfoy** :.

.: **Mariauxi**:.

.: **Sombra** :. [Hola sombra, que padre que te haya gustado! Pues si ya es un gran avance que hayan encontrado las varitas, esperemos que tarden mucho en encontralos jajaja xD para que asi las aventuras que les esperan sean muchas mas :) GRACIAS X SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! Chaoo :)]

.: **Cyrli** :. [Hola Cyrli, como estas? Espero que muy bien :D Me alegro mucho de que mi fic te haya gustado, eso me pone demasiado feliz, ojala que lo sigas hasta el final! Aquí esta la actualización, la cual espero que te guste! Chaooo]

.: **Viviana** :. [Hola Viviana, que bueno que el capitulo te haya gustado, pues ya veras lo que le paso :S espero que te guste el nuevo capi! GRACIAS X SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! chaoo]

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad.**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Como ven les regale otro besito :D aunque Draco tiene fiebre pero al fin y al cabo un beso ¿no? jajaja xD pobre de Draco :S En el próximo capitulo veremos que le paso, donde estuvo y x que estaba sangrando. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!

Disculpen la tardanza :/ tratare de subir el nuevo capitulo antes de una semana, lo prometo :D

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. ****[Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	11. Recuerdos

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo ****11: Recuerdos**

Aquella batalla mental fue brutalmente interrumpida cuando sintió que algo toco sus labios, al percatarse de lo que era abrió sus ojos como platos pero al sentir que Draco movía sus labios lentamente, no pudo más que dejarse llevar. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, contoneando sus labios al ritmo lento del slytherin mientras algo dentro de ella se encendía y la emoción se le subía hasta la garganta. Podía sentir dentro de su boca el aliento candente de Draco, el cual era tan sofocante que en ese momento no estaba pensado, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, el único pensamiento que rondaba en ella era el beso que se estaba dando con su peor enemigo pero ese lapso fue lamentablemente interrumpido al momento en que el rubio detuvo su caricia al dejar caer su mano y desprenderse de sus labios.

Hermione abrió los ojos al instante, pudiéndose dar cuenta de que debajo de ella se encontraba un chico totalmente inconsciente que respiraba muy lentamente mientras ella se quedo pasmada en el aire mirándolo con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder pero ¿Qué había sido? ¿Realmente había querido besarla? ¿O solo lo hizo porque tenía fiebre? ¿Había sido su conciencia quien la había besado o su inconsciencia? Esta pregunta hizo que se entristeciera ya que la segunda opción era la más probable porque sabía muy bien que Draco Malfoy en sus cinco sentidos jamás la hubiera besado tan descaradamente.

Solo se quedo unos cuantos minutos más de esa manera al mismo tiempo que varias preguntas bombardeaban su mente, no fue hasta que un ruido atrajo su atención y miro hacia al frente. Busco con su mirada aquello que la había traído a la realidad pero desafortunadamente no encontró nada. Después volteo a ver de nuevo al rubio, posando su mirada en él y suspirando triste aunque más bien esa tristeza era de confusión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La Profesora McGonagall se encontraba en su oficina esperando a los Padres de Hermione y al Sr. Malfoy ya que el Ministerio de Magia había decidido, después de hacer una investigación en el salón de pociones, que los padres de ambos alumnos debían saber lo que estaba pasando y quien más para decírselos que la directora temporal en esos momentos aunque no estaba sola sino que el Profesor Snape se encontraba acompañándola debido a que era el Jefe de la casa de Slytherin y padrino de uno de los desaparecidos.

- ¿Les dirá todo Profesora?-pregunto de pronto el maestro de pociones.

- Por supuesto Profesor además si no lo hago estoy seguro de que usted se encargará de notificárselo al Sr. Malfoy así que para ahorrar malentendidos lo explicare yo misma.-respondió McGonagall.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo ya que no pretenderá que me guarde ninguna información acerca de lo que descubrimos.-comento Snape con su habitual tono de voz.

- No profesor, no lo pretendo.

Fue en ese instante que su pequeña plática fue interrumpida debido a que llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.-se escucho decir a la Profesora.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando pasar a un Lucius Malfoy con su habitual porte y elegancia que denotaba más que nada en prepotencia.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Malfoy.-lo saludo amablemente McGonagall.

- Buenas tardes Profesora, Snape.-les dijo a ambos. Espero que ya tengan noticias acerca de mi hijo.

- Si Sr. Malfoy, es por eso que lo hemos llamado.

- ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto.

- Me temo que aún no podemos empezar porque tenemos que esperar a los padres de la Srita. Granger, ya que ellos también han sido citados.-respondió cordialmente.

- No me interesa que esos sucios muggles también vengan. ¡Yo quiero saber sobre mi hijo! No sobre la sangre sucia.-exclamo Lucius con desprecio.

- No le voy a permitir que use ese vocabulario enfrente de mi Sr. Malfoy, ya se lo he dicho antes, así que modérese o tendrá que retirarse.-lo sentencio la hechicera sin perder la compostura.

- Quien no le va a permitir a usted ser…

- Por favor Sr. Malfoy.-comento Snape interrumpiéndolo.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, era más que obvio que se trataba de los Señores Granger.

- Pasen.

Los padres de la castaña entraron al escuchar la orden, al hacerlo el Sr. Malfoy no pudo más que brindarles una mueca de desprecio pero ellos hicieron caso omiso porque en sus mentes solo existía la desesperación y preocupación que sentían por tener tantos días sin saber de su hija.

- Ahí están.-señalo a los Granger. ¿Ahora podemos continuar?-pregunto Lucius mirando a McGonagall.

- Por supuesto Sr. Malfoy.-respondió. Buenas tardes señores Granger.

- Buenas tardes profesora.-saludaron al unísono.

- El motivo por el cual los he llamado es que descubrimos una pista acerca de sus hijos.

Los señores Granger sonrieron al instante mientras Lucius mantuvo su rostro serio.

- Me temo que no son buenas noticias.-comento preocupada al ver el rostro de los padres de su alumna quienes borraron su sonrisa al instante y la preocupación volvió a embargarlos pero en un mayor nivel.

- ¿Sabe o no donde esta Draco?-pregunto impaciente el ex-mortifago.

- No, la única información de la cual estamos seguros es que sus hijos están juntos.-soltó McGonagall.

- ¡¿Juntos? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Mi hijo jamás estaría con una sangre sucia inmunda!-exclamo indignado y enojado el Sr. Malfoy.

- Sr. Malfoy.-lo reprendió la Profesora.

- Pero ustedes nos dijeron que ellos no podían estar juntos.-comento confundido el Sr. Granger ignorando lo que acaba de decir Lucius.

- Es que no están juntos porque así lo desean, lo que paso fue…

- ¡Por supuesto que no están juntos porque quieran!-la interrumpió el papá de Draco.

- Sr. Malfoy haga el favor de ya no interrumpirme más.-lo miró seria. Su hijo y la Srita. Granger están juntos por un hechizo mal realizado.

- ¿Un hechizo? Pero ¿Qué… Cómo paso?-pregunto angustiada la Sra. Granger.

La directora temporal iba a contestar cuando fue inesperadamente interrumpida.

- ¿Quién lo realizó?-quiso saber Lucius Malfoy mirando a McGonagall.

- No importa quien lo realizó Sr. Malfoy, el hecho es que están juntos.-respondió seria.

El ex-mortifago al no obtener respuesta de la hechicera giro su cabeza en dirección a Snape quien durante toda la conversación se había mantenido ajeno a ella, solo se había dedicado a escuchar.

- ¿Quién lo realizó?-volvió a preguntar pero esta vez mirando al padrino de su hijo.

- La Srita. Granger.-contesto el Profesor de Pociones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Hermione Granger se encontraba en las orillas de la playa observando el maravilloso paisaje que se postraba ante sus ojos, había dejado de ir a checar a su compañero ya que la fiebre le había bajado en su mayoría, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se despertase. En eso volteo a verlo, dándose cuenta de que aún seguía donde lo había dejado, giro de nuevo su mirada observando el mar al momento en que se perdía en él. Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía igual, sin moverse siquiera un centímetro, solo observando, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía hambre, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, reflexionando. Aquel beso si que la tenía conmocionada, aún y a pesar de que no era el primero pero este había sido diferente ya que ella lo había permitido sin oponer la mínima resistencia, deseando que la besara y poniéndose triste cuando este finalizo.

Ese pensamiento le rondaba en su mente desde que paso aquello ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy estaba despertando sentimientos en ella? Sentimientos que obviamente jamás pensó que tendría por él, por un slytherin que la odia y que jamás se fijaría en ella. Aunque no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, tenia la certeza de que algo en ella había cambiado, para bien o para mal, eso no lo tenía claro aún.

Poco después volteo hacia el cielo, notando que se encontraba medio nublado como sus sentimientos y pensamientos, solo se asomaban unos cuantos rayos de sol que se ocultaban de vez en cuando. De pronto una brisa acaricio su rostro, se dejo llevar por ella al momento en que cerraba sus ojos, era como si esperaba que ese viento aclarara lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Al abrir sus ojos, miro de nuevo el mar percatándose de que la marea había subido un poco ya que las olas golpeaban con más fuerza el arrecife que tenia enfrente. Algo en él le recordó a sus padres y a sus amigos al mismo tiempo en que los recuerdos la embargaban, recuerdos felices y recuerdos tristes, aventuras y desventuras, provocando que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. ¡Dios! Como los echaba de menos, quería verlos, abrazarlos y decirles lo mucho que los quería pero sabia que ellos estaban haciendo algo por encontrarla, eso la hizo sonreír con amargura al momento en que se limpiaba su mejilla. De pronto recordó que tenía tiempo de no checar como se encontraba el rubio así que decidió ir a verlo, se puso de pie, mecánicamente se limpio la arena de su falda y giro su cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba el chico, llevándose una tremenda sorpresa que la dejo sin saber que decir. Delante de ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy apoyado en una palmera, mirándola serio y cruzado de brazos.

Durante algún tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se miraron, el rubio parecía más repuesto porque podía estar de pie aunque lo que no veía la castaña era que prácticamente estaba apoyando su cuerpo en la palmera, dejando todo su peso en ella. Por su parte Hermione no tenia ganas de hablar, mejor dicho no quería, no quería escuchar de nuevo en sus labios que aquello había sido un error, un error que había cometido sin estar consciente así que dejo de mirarlo, iba a empezar a caminar cuando algo la detuvo.

- ¿No quieres saber como estoy?-soltó de pronto.

- Me imagino que bien, ya estas de pie.-contesto lo más seca que pudo.

Para después seguir con su camino, sentándose más adelante y agarrando un plátano que decidió comerse. El slytherin se giro hacia donde estaba ahora, se le quedo mirando mientras la gryffindor se dedicaba a comer, tratando de ignorarlo lo más que podía pero sentía en su espalda, su mirada clavada en ella.

- ¿No me preguntaras porque me fui?-quiso saber.

Esta pregunta hizo que se detuviera y dejara de comer, recordando lo que tiempo atrás había sucedido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_- ¿No… no me preguntaras porque… porque me fui?-quiso saber con voz débil._

_Ella volteo a verlo sin salir de su asombro._

_- Tus… tus razones debiste tener.- respondió._

_- Pero… ¿no quieres saberlo?-volvió a preguntar sin dejar ese tono de debilidad._

_- Si.-contesto sinceramente. ¿Por qué… porque te fuiste?_

_- Por…-se detuvo, su voz se iba a apagando y sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando. Porque tenía miedo._

_- ¿Miedo?-se extraño la chica. Miedo ¿De qué?_

_- De que esto… esto que siento se hiciera más… más grande._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿O donde estuve?-pregunto el rubio sacando a Hermione de ese recuerdo.

- Tus… tus razones debiste de tener.-contesto como lo había hecho anteriormente.

De pronto el slytherin hizo un gesto de confusión, desvió su mirada y de su mente se apodero un pensamiento. Era como si estuviera viviendo un dejavu pero ¿Cómo? Si no había hablado con ella desde que se fue a menos de que, se detuvo recordando aquel momento ¡No! Respondió su mente al instante, aquello había… había sido un sueño, él no pudo besarla tan descaradamente y menos decirle lo que le dijo. Rápidamente volteo a ver a la castaña en busca de una respuesta, quien notablemente se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Hay algo de lo cual debería de estar enterado?-pregunto arrugando su frente.

Esa duda la hizo recordar aquel momento de nuevo, se puso nerviosa, era más que obvio que él no recordaba nada o al menos no tenia la certeza de que hubiera pasado, eso se podía ver por lo que reflejaba a través de su rostro.

- ¿Qu… qué? No, tú… ¿A qué te refieres?

- A nada en especial, solo tengo la sensación de que… de que tengo que saber algo.- respondió sinceramente.

- No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando.-dijo rápidamente. Además si tanto quieres que te pregunte esta bien ¿Dónde estuviste?-quiso saber aunque más que nada para cambiar el tema.

El slytherin se tardo un poco en contestar, se dedico a mirarla entrecerrando sus ojos. Hermione se mantuvo firme ante su compartimiento aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios pero para su sorpresa el chico ya no quiso abundar más en el tema, en cambio descruzo sus brazos, dejo de apoyarse en la palmera para después caminar con paso lento hacia donde se encontraba, debido a que aún le dolía la herida. Al llegar, se sentó frente a ella con dificultad al momento en que la castaña hizo el movimiento de que iba a ayudarlo pero opto por solo mirarlo.

- Arg.-susurro al terminar de acomodarse sin dejar de tener su mano en su abdomen.

- ¿Dón… dónde estuviste?-quiso saber su compañera.

- Explorando más la isla, pensé que podría encontrar algo que nos ayudara a salir de aquí.- contesto.

- ¿Y lo hiciste?

- No. Esta isla esta completamente desierta, al menos eso creo aunque…- se detuvo.

- ¿Aunque qué? –quiso saber la chica.

- Encontré lo que parecían unas ruinas pero en ellas no había nada vivo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo habían animales muertos colgados en los arboles que se encontraban alrededor, bueno más bien sus esqueletos.-dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- Lo que habrás visto ¿no ha sido un sitio de rituales? Ya sabes donde sacrifican a personas y esas cosas.-pregunto temerosa.

- No lo se Granger. Lo único que de lo cual estoy seguro es que estaba desierto, parecía que desde hace algunos años nadie asiste a ese lugar. Incluso pase una noche ahí porque estaba demasiado cansado.- contesto. Pero porque preguntas esas tonterías de que si es un lugar donde sacrifican personas ¿acaso existen?

- Claro. No ves las películas ¿o qué? Ellas muestran lo peor que te podría pasar en una isla. Imagínate que nos estén vigilando y en la noche nos secuestren para ofrecernos a algún dios en el cual ellos crean, tal vez y te siguieron.-comento mientras un escalofrió la recorría.

- Por favor Granger no digas estupideces. Te creía mas lista.

- No soy estupideces Malfoy, puede pasar.

- Si claro.-dijo con ironía. Como te decía pase una noche ahí pero jamás llego nadie así que seguí mi camino. Durante los siguientes dos días lo único que encontré fueron arboles y más arboles, nada más que eso, ni siquiera un refugio o algo que pudiésemos usar pero todo cambio al quinto día.

- ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?-quiso saber.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Draco Malfoy se encontraba totalmente exhausto caminando sin rumbo alguno, estaba demasiado cansado__ como para pensar claramente. Estos días estando lejos de Hermione solo le habían servido para darse cuenta de lo solo que se sentía, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a la orilla de la isla pero su mente le decía una y otra vez que lo mejor y m__á__s conveniente era que siguiera solo, hasta que ya no la necesitase para nada pero algo muy dentro de __é__l le decía que eso jamás iba a suceder. La castaña había tenido razón desde el principio, ellos se necesitaban mutuamente para sobrevivir, se odio a si mismo cuando acepto ese argumento pero ya no podía negarlo m__á__s, había muchas m__á__s posibilidades juntos que por separado así que llego a la conclusión de que no servía de nada seguir lejos, debía de regresar y enfrentar lo que había sucedido. _

_Solo necesitaba descansar unas cuantas horas, comer algo para emprender__ el regreso con su compañera. Se comió lo primero que encontró mientras seguía caminando, tratando de encontrar algún lugar donde pudiese descansar sin que nada lo molestase. Fue ahí cuando sus ojos se percataron de una gran cueva que estaba frente de __é__l, sin pensarlo mucho entro en ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba húmeda pero eso no le impedía descansar ahí así que sin perder mucho tiempo se acomodo en uno de los lugares que encontró seco, quedándose dormido no se por cuanto tiempo. Y hubiera permanecido de esa manera sino hubiese sido porque sintió una respiración muy cerca de __é__l, con pereza abrió sus ojos pero al ver de que se trataba los abrió como platos al momento en que solo medio cuerpo incorporo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y mirando asustado hacia el frente. Ya que delante de __é__l se encontraba un animal que no conocía y del cual mucho menos sabia su nombre, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que era peligroso ya que omitía un sonido demasiado agresivo._

_- Tran… tranquilo animal… del demonio... No… no te hare daño.-le susurro aunque se sintió estúpido ya que sabia muy bien que no podía entenderlo. _

_Pero aquel monstruo seguía sin retroceder ni un solo centímetro, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos negros y respirar agresivamente._

_- ¿Por qué no estas aquí Granger?-se pregunto ya que si ella estuviese le diría que hacer._

_Con esa pregunta solo pudo confirmar que se necesitaban, se odio mucho m__á__s por haberse ido porque si no lo hubiera hecho, en estos momentos __é__l no estaría en esta posición._

_- ¿Qué… qu__é__ hago?- se pregunto. No me queda más que correr, correr como jamás lo he hecho.-susurro. Listo Draco, a la 1, a las 2 y a las 3._

_Al decir 3 se incorporo al instante pero no tan rápido ya que el animal al sentirse amenazado por el slytherin no hizo nada m__á__s que lanzar sus colmillos en contra de __é__l, dándole exactamente en el abdomen, provocando que este cayera al suelo sin remedio._

_- ¡Arg!-exclamo adolorido al sentir como los colmillos del animal le rasgaban la piel._

_Quiso levantarse pero el mamífero de nuevo fue m__á__s rápido y no lo dejo que se incorporara porque se dedico una y otra vez a lastimarlo en el abdomen. El chico no supo como lo aventó hacia un lado, eso provoco que le diera una oportunidad de levantarse, la cual obviamente no desaprovecho. Salió corriendo de la cueva, agarrándose la parte que tenía lastimada, volteo hacia atrás para ver si el animal lo seguía pero no alcanzo a divisarlo aunque eso no impidió que siguiera corriendo porque sabía que si se detenía podía sorprenderlo de nuevo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo y solo se detuvo porque sus pies ya no pudieron seguir avanzando más, se apoyo en un árbol solo a respirar, se encontraba más que exhausto pero sabia que no debía detenerse así que siguió su camino, debía de llegar a la orilla de la playa con Hermione, ella lo curaría y haría que el dolor desapareciera o al menos confiaba en que así fuera._

_Durante las siguientes horas camino sin saber si estaba en el rumbo correcto y la noche solo entorpecía su búsqueda mientras la herida le dolía inmensamente provocando que estuviera empezando a marearse, solo el ruido de las olas le confirmaba que casi estaba por llegar, sabia que no debía dejar vencerse hasta que estuviera con ella, ella lo ayudaría, de eso estaba seguro. __De pronto su vista se nublo, eso hizo que se agarrara de un gran árbol que se encontraba frente de __é__l y fue ahí cuando la escucho._

_- Sea lo que seas, se que no me harás daño.-susurro._

_Dentro de su confusión pudo reconocer esa voz, era de ella. Utilizo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para rodear el árbol, al hacerlo pudo divisarla algo lejos, reconoció ese cabello castaño rizado, sonrió por eso. Camino unos cuantos pasos __m__á__s cuando de pronto sintió como sus rodillas se doblaban dejándose caer hacia adelante, espero el golpe pero eso no sucedió, en cambio, sintió unas manos suaves que lo retenían al momento en que ahogaba un grito de alarma y percibía el aroma que tanto había buscado, escuchando a lo lejos una pregunta llena de terror._

_- Pero__… ¿Qué… qué te paso?_

_- Gra… Granger ayúdame.-__ alcanzo a contestar con un susurro antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia. _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

- ¿Cómo era ese animal que te ataco?- quiso saber la castaña trayéndolo al presente.

Este volteo a verla serio.

- No lo se, digo se asemejaba a un…

De pronto se detuvo debido a un recuerdo que llego a su mente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_- Eres muy bella.__-dijo._

_El chico soltó su mano subiéndola hacia su rostro para después acariciarlo._

_- Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos ¿lo sabias?- comento sonriendo un poco más._

_- Gr… Gracias._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Instantáneamente al finalizar este pensamiento volteo a verla sorprendido. La castaña no sabía a que se debía ese comportamiento hasta que _é_l le hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Te dije algo mientras tenia fiebre?-soltó sin más ni más.

Ella al contrario de _é_l, recordó el beso.

- ¿Qué? N… no, no se de que hablas.-contesto nerviosa.

- ¿Estas segura? Es que tuve un recuerdo extraño pero…

- Si estoy segura.-dijo rápidamente tratando de sonar convincente.

De repente se puso de pie, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿A dónde vas?-quiso saber extrañado.

- Por más agua, tú te la acabaste toda.-contesto.

Y siguió su camino. Draco la imito, con dificultad se puso de pie sin dejar de agarrar con su mano su abdomen y la siguió.

- ¿A que vienes tú?-pregunto sin detenerse.

- A ayudarte Granger ¿a que más?-respondió con otra pregunta.

- No digas tonterías, tú todavía no estas bien, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.

- ¿Estas preocupada por mi Granger?-pregunto en tono seductor.

- ¿Qué? Cla… claro que no.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?-quiso saber con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué todo lo tomas por otro lado Malfoy?

- Solo estoy bromeando. ¡Ah! Olvidaba que a ti no te gustan las bromas.

- Mira haz lo que quieras entonces.-dijo.

Fueron por algunos cocos, quien tuvo más dificultad en tomarlos fue el slytherin pero eso no le impidió que llevara unos cuantos. Estaban a punto de entrar a la selva cuando el joven Malfoy escucho un ruido extraño provocando que se detuviera.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañada Hermione.

- Shhh… escucha.-contesto.

- Yo no oigo nada.

- Shhh Granger… no hagas ruido.-dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano.

- Pero…

- ¡Que no hagas ruido!-exclamo molesto.

- Esta bien.- respondió resignada.

Draco camino lentamente hacia un arbusto, acercándose poco a poco, de pronto algo se movió y Hermione pudo ver como el rubio daba un paso hacia atrás en señal de precaución.

- ¿Qué es?-pregunto la castaña imitándolo.

El chico volteo a verla serio.

- Si lo supiera Granger no estaría aquí tratando de averiguarlo.- respondió.

- Nunca vas a dejar de ser un maleducado Malfoy.-dijo acercando a él.

- Y tú nunca vas a dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas Granger.

- ¡Y tú eres el más grande idiota que he conocido!-exclamo mientras sus mejillas se encendían de la molestia.

- Y tú eres…-pero un suceso no dejo que finalizara lo que iba a decir.

De la nada algo salió del arbusto, atacándolos.

- Draco ¡Cuidado!-grito Hermione angustiada.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que esa cosa golpeo al slytherin en las piernas provocando que cayera a la tierra debido a la debilidad que en esos momentos tenia como consecuencia la herida en su abdomen.

Continuara….

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **hatake-katia** :.

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **N****enita Malfoy** :.

.: **Mariauxi**:.

.:** tormenta oscura** :.

.: **harrymione19 **:.

.: **Sombra** :. [Hola sombra, pues si como veras en este nuevo capitulo se vera lo que le paso a nuestro hermoso Draco aunque solo superficialmente ya que se me hizo que tenia que poner lo importante como que fue lo que lo hirió y eso, pero me alegro mucho de que el capitulo te haya gustado :D espero que siga asi hasta el final! Chaoo :)]

.: **Lorena **:. [Hola Lorena, bienvenida a la historia, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y que la idea sea buena, pues si todavía falta mucho x escribir, espero que te siga gustando hasta que termine :D GRACIAS X LEER! Chaooo]

.:**giselmalfoy** :.

.: **Viviana** :. [Hola Viviana, hoy veras si lo que pensaste es cierto, si fue su conciencia o insconciencia, te agradezco mucho de que sigas leyendo y que el capitulo te haya gustado! GRACIAS! chaoo]

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad.**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Pues Draco mas o menos se acuerda :P aunque mas bien cree que es un sueno xD pero pronto sabra que no :D :O ¿que habrá sido lo que ataco a Draco? ¿Atacara tambien a Hermione?

Pues nuestro rubio al menos ya acepto que se necesitan, veremos que mas cambia :D

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. ****[Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	12. El Pacto

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 12: El pacto**

- Draco ¡Cuidado!-grito Hermione angustiada.

Pero era demasiado tarde ya que esa cosa golpeo al slytherin en las piernas provocando que cayera a la tierra debido a la debilidad que en esos momentos tenia como consecuencia de la herida en su abdomen. La castaña sin pensarlo se acerco rápidamente a él para ver si aquel gran animal lo había lastimado aún más al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver que era aquello que había golpeado al chico con tanta fuerza porque todo había sido tan rápido que ni atención le había puesto, al hacerlo se pudo dar cuenta de que se trataba, aquel animal era un gran jabalí pero a pesar de tener un gran tamaño, la gryffindor pudo percatarse de que esté aún era joven, debido a que sus colmillos no estaban totalmente desarrollados pero que si podían herir en gran manera.

- ¿Estas… estas bien?-pregunto Hermione preocupada.

- Tú… Tú que crees.- respondió casi sin aire pero con un pequeño tono de ironía.

Mientras ellos tenían esta corta plática el jabalí regreso sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperase, aunque a diferencia de la vez anterior, se dirigió hacia la gryffindor, estaba a punto de golpearla cuando Draco se percato de ello y como reflejo inmediato la empujo hacia un lado provocando que se torciera la muñeca.

- ¡Auch!-exclamo la chica agarrándose su mano.

Para después voltear hacia al frente, mirando con horror como el jabalí atacaba con sus colmillos a su compañero en diferentes partes del cuerpo, en una de esas tantas veces logro rozarlo en el estomago haciendo que sin remedio el rubio gritara de dolor. Sin perder tiempo la chica se puso de pie, busco con rapidez algún arma que pudiera usar en contra del animal, afortunadamente alcanzo a ver un palo cerca de ahí pero al correr hacia el sin quererlo se pego con una de las ramas en su mejilla provocando que sangrara sin remedio aunque eso no la detuvo a que finalizara su camino. Agarro fuertemente el palo, se acerco al lugar donde se encontraba Draco y empezó a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas al jabalí que estaba sobre él, no fue hasta la tercera vez que el gran animal desistió y corrió hacia atrás, eso le dio tiempo a la castaña de acercarse a Draco, miro con angustia algunas heridas que no tenia pero supo a simple vista que no eran tan graves como lucían, la que le preocupaba era la que le había lastimado el abdomen. Mientras la gryffindor estaba con el slytherin el jabalí regreso, esta pensó rápido en una solución para alejarlo del chico y sin pensarlo corrió en dirección contraria hacia donde estaban, quería que el animal la siguiera, lo cual efectivamente logro.

- ¡Súbete a un árbol! ¡Yo lo distraeré!-exclamo gritando la chica volteando hacia donde él se encontraba.

Draco no se sintió bien consigo mismo pero sabia que no tenía las mínimas posibilidades de ayudar en algo así que opto por hacerle caso a su compañera. Con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban se puso de pie, camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia un árbol que no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba y con dificultad lo trepo al momento en que cada movimiento le ocasionaba un gran dolor. Al llegar a lo más alto que pudo, busco con la mirada a Hermione, no pudiendo evitar preocuparse por ella, más porque no la encontraba, estaba a punto de bajarse del árbol cuando detrás suyo se escucho un gran ruido provocando que volteara asustado. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de quien había ocasionado ese ruido, la castaña había saltado desde quien sabe que distancia mientras el gran jabalí aún la seguía.

La castaña empezó a escalar rápidamente el gran árbol tratando de llegar hacia donde estaba el slytherin pero iba tan rápido que no alcanzo a pisar bien provocando que se resbalara, iba a caer cuando sintió que una mano la sujetaba con fuerza, volteo hacia arriba y se topo con unos ojos grises que la miraban serio aunque más bien esa seriedad parecía angustia, sonrió casi sin pensarlo al verlo al momento en que sintió que Draco la jalaba así que apoyo su otra mano con seguridad en una parte del árbol pero fue tanta la fuerza que utilizo el chico y con la que ella se impulso al subir, que lo hizo tan rápidamente que sin querer sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, a centímetros uno del otro, quedándose unos minutos de esa manera, observándose sin parpadear y con sus ojos un poco dilatados de la sorpresa, solo el ruido del animal que se encontraba debajo de ellos pudo sacarlos de su ensimismamiento provocando que la chica se apurase a subir y se acomodara a un lado del rubio pero no muy lejos de él ya que el árbol no se los permitía.

- ¿Y ahora… ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Draco rompiendo aquel silencio sin dejar de agarrar su abdomen.

- Esperar a que se vaya.- respondió al instante la castaña.

El slytherin suspiro frustrado, no le gustaba para nada tener que esconderse de ese animal que quien sabe que diablos era.

- Ese animal del infierno fue él que me ataco.- soltó de pronto.

Hermione volteo a verlo rápidamente.

- ¿El mismo?

- No pude verlo muy bien pero era igual a ese.-contesto señalándolo.

- Y ¿Cómo te le escapaste?-quiso saber.

- Corriendo Granger ¿de que otro modo se puede hacer?-pregunto con orina.

- Me refiero a que ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te soltara?

- Solo le pegue con todas mis fuerzas y lo hizo así que yo aproveche para correr.

- Oh, tuviste suerte aún y cuando haya sido tan joven como este.-comento.

- Yo no moriré aquí Granger…-dijo de pronto mirándola al momento en que dejaba de hablar para después desviar su mirada hacia otro lado. Y tú tampoco.

La gryffindor inmediatamente volteo a verlo sorprendida por lo último que acababa de decir, quedándose así por un rato, simplemente no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima ¿Draco Malfoy no quería ella muriera? ¿Qué significaba? Si él la odiaba ¿o ya no? Tal vez quería que ella estuviese bien porque lo había visto en sus ojos, ellos reflejaban preocupación hacia ella, eso hizo que sin pensarlo sonriera y se agachara apenada, Draco no miro esto último ya que seguía sin voltear, en cambio su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- La Srita. Granger.-respondió el Profesor de Pociones.

McGonagall volteo a mirarlo severamente pero a Snape no le importo ya que ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla, seguía sin despegar sus ojos del Sr. Malfoy, quien al escuchar que Hermione había sido la que realizo el hechizo no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco y apretar sus puños con furia. En cambio los padres de la gryffindor se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos por la noticia, ellos conocían a su hija, sabia que seguía la reglas al pie de la letra y que jamás se atrevería a usar un hechizo en contra de un compañero.

- ¡¿Qué?-exclamo Joseph Granger. Pero… eso no puede ser… ella no…

- ¡Sabía que había sido la Sangre Sucia Inmunda!-grito enojado Lucius.

- ¡Señor Malfoy!- exclamo molesta la Profesora.

- ¡No le voy a permitir que llame a mi hija de esa forma!-contesto igualmente enojado el Sr. Granger.

- Tú a mi no me permites nada asqueroso muggle.-contrarresto arrastrando las palabras al momento en que iba a sacar su varita pero McGonagall fue más rápida poniéndosele enfrente.

- Tranquilícese Señor Malfoy.

- Tranquilo Joseph.-murmuro Jane Granger agarrando a su esposo del brazo.

- ¡¿Qué me tranquilice Profesora? ¡Si por la hija de este inmundo muggle mi hijo esta desaparecido!-exclamo sin dejar de gritar, se podía notar la furia que sentía a través de su rostro.

- Aún así Señor Malfoy, esto no es lo…-pero no pudo finalizar ya que Lucius la interrumpió.

- ¡Voy a hacer que esa muggle que se hace llamar bruja la echen de Hogwarts!-grito al momento en que volteaba a ver a los padres de Hermione. Tengan por seguro que lo lograré así que cuando esa sangre sucia regrese se ira directamente a su mugroso mundo de muggles.-los sentencio con rudeza.

Para después acomodarse bien su varita, caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla al instante, su salida se hizo notoria ya que la cerró lo más fuerte que pudo, causando un gran estruendo en la oficina de la directora temporal.

- ¿Ya esta contento Profesor Snape?-pregunto McGonagall.

- Solo hice mi deber Profesora. Estará de acuerdo en que no podía mentirle al Señor Malfoy.-contesto con su habitual tono de voz.

- Claro que no, pero eso no just…

- Con eso es suficiente Profesora, yo me retiro para que hable con los padres de la Srita. Granger.-dijo interrumpiéndola.

Segundos más tarde camino hacia la puerta y salió de la oficina.

- El Señor Malfoy no podrá lograr que expulsen a Hermione ¿verdad?-pregunto Joseph algo angustiado.

- No puedo asegurarle nada Sr. Granger, el Sr. Malfoy tiene muchas influencias aunque eso no quiere decir que no vaya a apoyar a la Srita. Granger, claro esta.-contesto McGonagall mirándolos por debajo de sus anteojos al momento en que en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Por favor hágalo, Hermione no resistiría que la expulsen, para ella este colegio es su segundo hogar.-comento angustiada Jane.

- Tranquila Señora Granger, tenga por seguro que haré todo lo que tenga en mis manos para que eso no suceda.- respondió la hechicera sonriendo aún más.

- Aunque todavía no entiendo el porque Hermione usaría ese hechizo que mencionan, ella es muy responsable.-dijo Joseph con seguridad.

- Lo sabemos. Lo que sucedió es que el joven Malfoy le hizo una broma, ella se enojo mucho, uso el hechizo el cual consiste en hacer desaparecer al atacante y mandarlo hacia donde el mago o hechicera desee aunque en este caso notablemente algo salió mal y les dio a los dos.-suspiró. Es por eso que no podemos saber donde están, es decir, pueden estar en cualquier parte del mundo, lo único que nos queda es esperar a que regresen.

- Pobre de mi niña, quien sabe donde estará, ni en que condiciones.-comento preocupada Jane.

- Tranquila mi amor, nuestra hija es muy independiente e inteligente, sabrá arreglárselas donde quiera que este, ten por seguro que muy pronto regresará.- respondió Joseph abrazando a su esposa.

- Su esposo tiene razón, la Srita. Granger sabrá que hacer.-opino McGonagall firmemente.

- Gracias por todo Profesora, de verdad.-dijo acercándose a ella y dándole su mano en señal de agradecimiento, la cual fue estrechada rápidamente. Si sabe algo, lo que sea, haga favor de avisarnos.

- Por supuesto, cuenten con ello.-contesto sonriendo.

- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos.-comento Jane Granger. Mantengamos al tanto.

- Así será.-respondió la Profesora.

Los padres de Hermione salieron de la Oficina confundidos, no sabían como reaccionar ante todo aquello. Su hija había tenido la culpa pero había usado ese hechizo para defenderse de la broma, que no era algo que justificaban pero al menos sabían que no lo había hecho solo porque si aunque eso no lo dudaban, una de las características esenciales de Hermione era que hacia las cosas por una razón, la cual podría traerle consecuencias no muy agradables pero confiaban en la Profesora Mcgonagall y en lo que les había dicho, dentro de lo que cabía eso les había dado algo de tranquilidad pero aún seguían sin poder sacar de su mente la amenaza de Lucius Malfoy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otra parte, tanto Hermione como Draco seguían sin saber cuanto había pasado desde que el jabalí había decidido irse pero no se confiaban del todo aunque estaban más que desesperados por bajarse de ese enorme árbol.

- Yo creo que ya es hora ¿no?-pregunto el rubio de pronto.

- Si ya tiene mucho que se fue el jabalí, se canso de esperar la cena.-bromeo.

Draco volteo a verla confundido aunque después sonrió sin pensar.

- Iré a averiguar.-dijo para después empezar a querer moverse pero fue prontamente detenido por Hermione.

- ¿Y crees que iras así?-quiso saber al momento en que lo señalaba. Claro que no, iré yo.

Iba a empezar a bajar cuando fue detenida aunque esta vez por el rubio.

- Yo puedo ir Granger, no necesito que me cuides.

- Lo se pero seamos sinceros Malfoy ¿Quién tiene más posibilidades de correr en caso de que el jabalí este todavía ahí?-le pregunto. Solo me fijare y cuando vea que no hay peligro te bajas tú, si lo hay me tendrás de nuevo aquí…- se detuvo y agrego sin pensar. A tu lado.

El slytherin al escuchar esto último volteo a verla rápidamente, fijando su mirada en ella, la castaña se dio cuenta y quiso remediarlo.

- Me refiero no porque quiera, sino porque será necesario.

- Como sea Granger, dije que iré yo.

- ¡No!-exclamo tajante. Yo tengo más posibilidades de correr.

Draco iba a volver a replicar pero la gryffindor no le dio tiempo ya que antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya estaba bajando el árbol mientras el rubio solo la observaba enojado. Lentamente Hermione fue bajando el gran árbol que momento antes había escalado con desesperación, al llegar abajo cuidadosamente toco la tierra con sus pies mirando hacia todas direcciones y agudizando su oído lo más que podía. Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente con todos sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier movimiento, con el ruido más mínimo estaba dispuesta a correr de nuevo a su lugar de origen aún y cuando se tratara de nada pero para su buena suerte aquel animal se había cansado de esperarlos provocando que se fuera de ese lugar. Después de explorar un poco más, la chica regreso al árbol donde se encontraba su compañero.

- Se canso de esperarnos.-comento volteando hacia arriba.

- Eso es lo que veo. Espera, ya bajo.

Con dificultad se puso de pie, bajando lentamente y lo más precavido que pudo, con cada paso que daba por bajar un quejido se adueñaba de su boca, estaba a punto de llegar a la tierra cuando piso mal un lado provocando que se resbalara, iba a caerse pero fue prontamente detenido.

- ¡Te tengo!-exclamo la castaña sonriendo sujetándolo de un brazo.

El slytherin volteo a verla topándose con unos ojos marrones que lo observaban como a una persona común, es decir, en ellos ya no había rencor hacia él y en su boca una pequeña sonrisa que lo confirmaba.

- ¿Crees poder caminar?-pregunto.

- Claro que si Granger, estoy herido no invalido.- respondió molesto.

- No entiendo porque estas enojado ahora.- soltó.

- ¡¿Cómo qué porque? Soy el hombre aquí y yo debería de ver si no hay peligro no tú.

- Esas son tonterías Malfoy. Tú también me ayudaste y lo mínimo que podía hacer era corresponderte.

- Como sea, la próxima vez iré yo sin importar mis condiciones ¿esta bien?-pregunto.

La castaña acepto debido a que no quería seguir discutiendo.

- Si Malfoy, ahora vamos a la orilla para curarte esas nuevas heridas y la que te volvió a hacer en el estomago.-dijo y sin pensarlo se coloco a un lado de él sin moverse, Draco la miro extrañado.

- ¿Qué?

- Apóyate en mi, así llegaremos más rápido.

- Ya te dije Granger que…

- Si, no estas invalido, lo se pero te lastimaras más si sigues apoyándote por completo en tus pies.-dijo.

En eso tenia razón además él ya había comprendido que se necesitaban aunque no le gustaba nada que desde que había regresado quien la había necesitado más era él pero a regañadientes acepto, cruzo un brazo por el cuello de la chica mientras ella la coloco en la cintura del slytherin, empezando a caminar no muy rápido.

- Malfoy yo…

Draco volteo a verla sin detenerse.

- Quería agradecerte por lo de hace rato, gracias por empujarme.-sonrió nerviosa.

- De… nada Granger.- respondió ante su agradecimiento, más que nada porque le había sorprendido. Cuando quieras te vuelvo a empujar.-bromeo sin pensar.

Fue entonces que la chica reflexiono lo que acaba de decir, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado provocando que riera e hiciera un ademan con la mano que no tenia ocupada.

- Me refiero a que me hayas salvado del jabalí.

- De nada.- respondió correspondiendo aquella sonrisa para después desviar su mirada hacia al frente.

Por extraño que pareciera aquello le agradaba, de pronto se estaba dando cuenta de lo natural que estaba sucediendo y que poco a poco aquella barrera que los separaba estaba empezando a desmoronarse. Minutos después llegaron a su destino, la orilla de la playa, al hacerlo Hermione puso la túnica del chico en la arena y lo ayudo a que se acostara en ella.

- ¡Agrr!-se quejo al acostarse por completo.

- En un momento regreso.- comento.

- ¿A dónde… vas?-pregunto el chico.

- Voy por unas plantas que te ayudaron ayer, se que también lo harán hoy.

- Esta bien.

La castaña no tardo mucho en regresar encontrando a Draco tocándose las heridas.

- ¡No!-exclamo asustándolo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No debes de tocártelas, no ves que tus manos están sucias y se te pueden infectar.-lo regaño.

Para después ir por unos cocos, acomodarlos no muy lejos de él y sentarse a su lado, el rubio solo se limito a observarla. De pronto y sin que lo esperase la castaña puso las manos en su abdomen y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

- Granger ¿Qué… qué haces?-quiso saber nervioso.

Aunque más bien esa nerviosidad se debía a que lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

- No tengas miedo Malfoy, no te hare daño.- respondió sonriendo ante su conducta.

- Eso lo se Granger pero no por eso te dejare que me desnudez.

- No te estoy desnudando Malfoy.-comento ofendida. Solo quiero curarte la herida del abdomen, eso es todo.

- Ah, entonces esta bien.

Hermione siguió lo que estaba haciendo hasta que abrió por completo su camisa, dejando su abdomen al descubierto.

- Tentador ¿no es cierto?-pregunto el rubio en tono sexy.

- No digas tonterías.

- No son tonterías Granger, cualquier chica desearía enormemente estar en tu lugar.-comento sonriendo sin dejar el tono que había usado en la frase anterior.

- Si tú lo dices.- respondió con ironía.

Poco después el chico noto al instante como la gryffindor agarraba unas plantas, las lavaba y se dirigía a ponérselas.

- ¡Uhoohoo! ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto algo asustado haciéndose un poco hacia atrás provocándose un quejido por moverse tan rápido.

- Son plantas medicinales, te van a ayudar para que te cicatricen las heridas pronto y el dolor desaparezca.- respondió agarrando una hoja.

- No me vas a poner eso Granger… Agrr… no… no te voy a dejar.-se agarro el estomago mecánicamente.

- Te las puse ayer Malfoy, ya te lo dije.

- Si pero estaba inconsciente y ni me di cuenta pero ahora estoy más alerta.

- Esta bien, sino quieres que se te quite el dolor, por mi puedes sufrir todo lo que quieras.-comento levantándose.

- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde… vas?

- Iré a conseguir fruta, todavía tenemos pero nunca esta de más tener algo de reserva.-contesto.

- Esta bien, ponme esas cosas.-dijo resignado.

Hermione sonrió sentándose de nuevo en la arena y empezó a ponérselas.

- Vas a sentir calientito pero es normal.-dijo la chica. ¡Ah! Y tal vez un poco de dolor.

- Dijiste que me lo iba a quitar no a darme más.-comento molesto.

- Pero es solo por un momento, ya después no vas a sentir nada.-aseguro.

- Esta bien, te creeré.

Y en efecto al principio sintió un pequeño ardor pero conforme pasaba el tiempo este fue desapareciendo.

- Estuve pensando algo Granger.-comento de pronto.

- Si dime.-dijo sin dejar de colocar la planta medicinal.

- ¿Estarías de acuerdo en hacer un pacto conmigo?- quiso saber.

- ¿Un pacto?-pregunto confundida. ¿De qué?

- De no agresión, ya sabes tratar de llevarnos bien para sobrevivir, solo por eso claro esta.

La castaña lo miro dudosa haciendo una mueca de estarlo pensando para después cambiar su rostro y sonreír.

- Esta bien. Mientras salimos de esta isla trataremos de llevarnos bien.

- Y trabajar juntos para construir un refugio, una gran fogata y todo lo que necesitemos.

- Claro.-dijo sin dejar que la sonrisa la abandonase.

De pronto extendió su mano sorprendiendo al rubio.

- Entonces es un pacto.

El rubio dudo un poco en darle la mano, si su padre lo viera estaría demasiado decepcionado de él, mira que darle la mano a una sangre sucia pero lo cierto era que Lucius Malfoy no se encontraba en ese lugar.

- Si… un pacto.- respondió al momento en que levantaba su mano y la estrechaba.

A partir de ahora tratarían de que todo fuera diferente ya que habían entendido, bueno más bien Draco había entendido, que les iría mejor trabajando en equipo que por su cuenta aunque lo que si era cierto es que en cada uno de ellos aún existía la duda de si podrían lograrlo pero si querían salir de ahí debían aunque sea intentarlo.

**Continuara…**

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **Sammy-nekko**:.

.: **giselmalfoy** :.

.: **Mona-granger**:.

.: **Sabaana**:.

.:**Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **Sombra** :. [Hola sombra, pues si piensa que fue todo un sueno :/ ¿como ves? Creo que tenemos que hacer algo para que sepa que no ¿no lo crees? Jajaja xD me alegro de que el capitulo te haya gustado y que te agrade el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, GRACIAS X LEER! Chaoo :)]

.: **naty-cullen89**:.

.: **harrymione19 **:.

.: **Tiff** :. [Hola Tiff, primero que nada bienvenida a la historia, me pone muy feliz de que tanto la idea como la historia en si te este gustando :D espero que siga asi x mucho tiempo! GRACIAS X COMENTAR! Chaoo!]

.: **hatake-katia** :.

.: **Diana M**:. [Hola Diana M, bienvenida a la historia, si lo llamo por su nombre! Es genial aunque en este nuevo capitulo no vemos que hace mención en el siguiente si que lo hará y claro que lo seguiré, hasta terminarlo! GRACIAS X LEER! Chaooo]

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad.**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, ame las escenas dramione ¿y ustedes? Espero que si :D Como vemos poco a poco estos dos están empezando a llevarse bien y bueno al menos el pacto es algo. X cierto en el siguiente capitulo Draco recordara que Hermione lo llamo x su nombre así que veremos que tal me sale la escena jajaja xD

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	13. Confusiones

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 13: Confusiones**

- Si… un pacto.- respondió al momento en que levantaba su mano y la estrechaba.

A partir de ahora tratarían de que todo fuera diferente ya que habían entendido, bueno más bien Draco había entendido, que les iría mejor trabajando en equipo que por su cuenta aunque lo que si era cierto es que en cada uno de ellos aún existía la duda de si podrían lograrlo pero si querían salir de ahí debían aunque sea intentarlo.

Solo duraron unos pocos segundos con sus manos estrechadas para después deshacer aquel contacto. Hermione siguió curando a Draco ya que todavía le faltaban algunas partes del cuerpo que también habían resultado heridas con el ataque. Mientras la castaña seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, el slytherin aprovecho para observarla detenidamente, notando el esmero que estaba mostrando en curarlo, eso lo hizo sentir bien ya que desde que murió su madre nadie se había preocupado de esa manera por él, ni siquiera su propio padre. Fue en ese instante que algo del rostro de la chica llamo su atención y sin siquiera pensarlo levanto su mano, colocándola en aquel lugar. La gryffindor al sentir el contacto de la mano del rubio con su rostro se detuvo repentinamente, abriendo sus ojos como platos y dilatando sus pupilas sin desearlo.

- Estas herida.-comento sin bajar su mano. Deberías curarte.

- Eh…-dijo con un leve susurro, tratando de volver en si. Si… yo… yo lo había olvidado.

- Mal hecho Granger.-la reprendió para después quedarse en silencio y solo observarse cuando de pronto cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me refiero…-se detuvo y bajo su mano rápidamente. No quiero tener que cuidarte.-comento desviando su mirada.

- Lo se, yo… yo más tarde me curare.-contesto.

- Es lo que debes hacer.-dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se dedicaron a lo que anteriormente estaban haciendo. Pasaron exactamente 7 minutos cuando por fin el rubio omitió un sonido, debido a que su mente había divagado hacia el ataque, recordando claramente un momento en especial.

- Granger.-la llamo.

Hermione volteo a verlo pero solo un momento ya que seguía colocando en su cuerpo la planta medicinal.

- ¿Fue mi imaginación o me llamaste Draco?-pregunto mirándola.

- Bueno…-se puso nerviosa, lo que provoco que sin preverlo tocara una de las heridas del slytherin, lastimándolo.

- ¡Ah Granger!-grito. Ten más cuidado.

- Perdón, yo… no quise.-se disculpo la chica.

- Solo te hice una pregunta, no es para que te pongas así.

- Lo se… Emm… Si te llame de esa manera pero solo fue porque ese jabalí te iba a atacar.

Draco la miro confundido.

- Quiero decir, pensé que así me harías más caso.- se defendió.

- Te hubiera hecho caso de cualquier forma Granger, créeme que no gritas tan leve.-se burlo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que a la castaña hasta cierto punto le pareció sexy haciendo que desviara su mirada y se pusiera de pie rápidamente.

- Yo… eh… iré por fruta, más tarde regreso.-comento sin siquiera darle tiempo al slytherin de decir algo, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista.

- Gran…-empezó el rubio sin finalizar su frase, quedándose totalmente en desconcierto por la actitud de la chica.

Por su parte la castaña siguió su camino sin siquiera detenerse, lo estaba haciendo mecánicamente ya que ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a su alrededor, solo se dirigía a un punto fijo ¿Cuál? Solo ella sabía. Se sentía demasiado confundida, no sabia que hacer, ni que sentir o si estaba bien lo que le estaba pasando, ahora cualquier sonrisa del slytherin le parecía linda o sexy, de verdad tenia que borrar eso de su mente y que mejor forma de hacerlo que pensar en otra cosa. Aunque para su mala suerte el siguiente recuerdo que tuvo no ayudo en mucho, sino que su mente se quedo fijada en él provocando que una y otra vez lo recordara, simplemente no podía olvidar esas palabras, más bien se las taladraba sin cesar.

_- Eres muy bella. Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos._

- ¡Olvida eso Hermione!-se grito exasperada. No estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando te lo dijo…-se detuvo y dijo triste. Recuerda que tenía fiebre.

Suspiro para después irse a sentar en una piedra que no estaba muy lejos de ella. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidar esas palabras? Ya que habían sido dichas totalmente en la inconsciencia al igual que el beso, eso beso que por más que quería simplemente no podía olvidar. Fue ahí cuando su mente divago hacia otro momento en específico, un momento que acaba de ocurrir hace unos cuantos minutos.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Mientras la castaña seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, el slytherin aprovecho para observarla detenidamente, notando el esmero que estaba mostrando en curarlo, eso lo hizo sentir bien ya que desde que murió su madre nadie se había preocupado de esa manera por él, ni siquiera su propio padre. Fue en ese instante que algo del rostro de la chica llamo su atención y sin siquiera pensarlo levanto su mano, colocándola en aquel lugar. La gryffindor al sentir el contacto de la mano del rubio con su rostro se detuvo repentinamente, abriendo sus ojos como platos y dilatando sus pupilas sin desearlo._

_- Estas herida.-comento sin bajar su mano. Deberías curarte._

_- Eh…-dijo con un leve susurro, tratando de volver en si. Si… yo… yo lo había olvidado._

_- Mal hecho Granger.-la reprendió. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Olvidándose con toda intención de lo que había dicho después, de ese _"__Me refiero… No quiero tener que cuidarte", _sinceramente la hacia mucho más feliz hasta donde pensaba que él, Draco Malfoy, se había preocupado por ella al mismo tiempo que sentía el contacto con su piel.

Suspiro volteando hacia el cielo, tratando de encontrar la respuesta, dándose cuenta de lo limpio que se encontraba, ni siquiera una nube se asomaba en él. Poco después se dio por vencida, poniéndose de pie para empezar a buscar la fruta que había dicho que iría a buscar, que si era sincera no había sido más que una excusa que había utilizado y como tal no podía regresar sin ella ¿verdad? Al encontrarla regreso de nuevo a la orilla de la playa, tratando de olvidar en el camino todo aquello que aún le era demasiado difícil de aceptar porque era totalmente nuevo para ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde que la castaña se fue Draco aprovecho para incorporarse un poco, quedando de manera vertical y apoyando su espalda en una palmera, tratando obviamente de que la planta medicinal que le había puesto la gryffindor no se cayera, observando por completo su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que Hermione lo había cuidado al momento en que de su mente se apoderaba un recuerdo.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Draco abrió sus ojos lentamente, a__ú__n se encontraba algo atontado acerca de donde se encontraba, solo cuando escucho como las olas golpeaban con el arrecife lo supo, había llegado con ella, en verdad lo había logrado. Sonrió sin querer al momento en que trato de incorporarse, al hacerlo algo cayo en sus piernas, instantáneamente volteo a verlo, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un trapo húmedo, el cual obviamente había estado en su frente. ¿Acaso había estado enfermo? Si, ahora lo recordaba, desde que ese animal lo había atacado se había sentido mal, de seguro eso le provoco fiebre además de que concordaba con que tuviera un trapo en su frente. _

_- Ella me cuido.-pensó para si mismo provocando que de su mente se adueñara un solo nombre. _

_Pero ¿Y ella? ¿Dónde estaba? Volteo hacia ambos lados buscándola, al hacerlo hacia el frente la vio, ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en la arena reflexionando sobre algo, naturalmente no tenía ni idea pero parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba pensando así que opto por no hacer ruido. Con dificultad se puso de pie, agarro uno de los cocos que estaba al lado de __é__l y bebió el agua que contenía para después caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la gryffindor reflexionando, iba a hablarle cuando de pronto sintió la necesidad de no hacerlo, simplemente se limito a observarla y tratar de imaginarse que estaba pasando por su mente al momento en que se recargaba en una palmera y cruzaba sus brazos. Probablemente estaba pensando en sus padres, amigos y cualquier persona que ella estimase, en nadie más._

_Habían pasado unos 20 minutos en los cuales solo la había observado, estaba tratando de descifrarla cuando de pronto la chica se puso de pie, sacudió su falda, volteo hacia la dirección donde estaba __é__l, percatándose de su presencia. Durante algún tiempo ni ella ni __é__l omitieron ningún sonido, solo se miraron, eso lo hizo impacientarse provocando que fuera __é__l quien rompiera aquel silencio._

_- ¿No quieres saber como estoy?-soltó de pronto._

_- Me imagino que bien, ya estas de pie.-contesto lo más seca que pudo._

_Esa respuesta hizo que extrañamente se sintiera mal, parecía que ni siquiera le importaba como se encontraba y el hecho de que empezara a caminar, se sentara más adelante y agarrara un plátano no ayudo mucho. Simplemente no sabia porque no podía dejarlo pasar, quería decirle, explicarle ya que un sentimiento de culpabilidad no lo dejaba estar en paz así que decidió caminar hacia donde estaba ella, mirándola. _

_- ¿No me preguntaras porque me fui?-quiso saber._

_Noto como esta pregunta la había hecho detenerse así que siguió._

_- ¿O donde estuve?-pregunto el rubio._

_- Tus… tus razones debiste de tener.-contesto tratando de sonar indiferente._

_De pronto sintió como si esa conversación ya la hubiese tenido antes pero ¿Cómo? Si él acaba de despertarse desde su regreso y antes de eso no la había tenido a menos de que, se detuvo recordando aquel momento ¡No! Respondió su mente al instante, aquello había… había sido un sueño, él no pudo besarla tan descaradamente y menos decirle lo que le dijo. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Y fue ahí cuando su recuerdo finalizo, no sabia porque pero algo le decía que aquello estaba lejos de haber sido un sueño aunque si no lo hubiese sido la gryffindor se lo hubiese dicho ¿O no? Esta pregunta lo hizo recapacitar, no, en efecto, ella se lo habría contado ya que ¿Por qué ocultar algo así? Si él había sido quien la había besado, no ella, ese pensamiento hizo mucho más fácil que olvidara ese momento. Aunque lo que si era cierto es que ella lo había cuidado en el pasado, ahora también lo estaba haciendo y él no le había agradecido pero un Malfoy jamás da las gracias, lo que se hace por ellos es porque debe de hacerse, no como un favor, sino como un deber pero ella no tenia ningún deber para con él, eso quería decir que era un favor, un favor que aunque no le gustase tenia que agradecer, eso lo hizo suspirar frustrado cuando de pronto escucho que algo se aproximaba, volteo y se dio cuenta de que Hermione venia llegando con un poco de fruta en sus manos.

La castaña al verlo curvo un poco su boca, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa que notablemente no se dibujo, camino hacia donde se encontraba Draco, se sentó frente a él y le ofreció algo de fruta.

- Come, te hará bien para que sanes más rápido.-comento mirándolo.

El rubio la tomo sin chistar. Cada uno empezó a comer la fruta que había elegido al momento en que el chico volteaba a mirarla sin decir nada, dándose cuenta la gryffindor de esto.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la chica mirándolo.

- Nada.-respondió sin dejar de comer, no sabia como empezar el tema y agradecerle, es que no era propio de él.

Hermione lo miro de reojo, había una pregunta que estaba rondando en su cabeza y que no se atrevía a preguntarle, no hasta que el rubio lo noto y fijo su mirada en ella.

- ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto.

- No nada.-respondió la gryffindor haciéndose la desentendida. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que no dejas de mirarme.-respondió el chico.

- Es que...-se detuvo al momento en que dejaba de comer. Bueno tengo una duda.- soltó.

- ¿Cuál?

- Quiero saber ¿Por qué me salvaste del jabalí?-quiso saber.

Esta pregunta sorprendió al slytherin pero no dejo que la castaña lo notara ya que sinceramente no había pensado muy bien en ese tema.

- No lo se… Yo ni siquiera lo pensé, solo lo hice.-respondió sinceramente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por ello.

- Pues... Emm Gracias.-sonrió Hermione.

Ese "Gracias" hizo recordarle que él también tenia que agradecerle que lo haya cuidado así que trato de disfrazarlo para que no fuera tan evidente.

- Estamos a mano Granger, yo te salve a ti del jabalí y tú me curaste las heridas.-dijo. Aunque espero que no te hayas aprovechado cuando estaba inconsciente y me quitaste la camisa para tocarme o algo así.-bromeo.

- ¡Claro que no Malfoy!-exclamo ofendida. Yo jamás haría eso además de que no me gustas para nada.- respondió algo sonrojada.

- Eso todavía lo dudo Granger.-sonrió sexymente para después agregar en tono seductor. Porque si lo hiciste, tendré que ponerme a mano contigo, es decir, si tú me tocaste lo justo es que yo te toque a ti.

- Si serás listo.- comento. No te toque queriéndolo, lo hice porque debía curarte.

- Eso quiere decir ¿Qué lo hiciste?-pregunto levantando un ceja y sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Estas manejando las cosas a tu manera.-se defendió.

- Lo justo es lo justo Granger.- respondió sonriendo mientras que le daba una mordida al plátano que tenia para después escupirlo.

- Por dios Malfoy ¡No seas cochino!-exclamo Hermione molesta.

- No lo hice porque quisiera, ese pedazo esta mal además…-se detuvo para después agregar. Una persona como yo no esta acostumbrado a comer este tipo de cosas.-se excuso.

- ¿Y crees que yo si?

- Al menos más que yo.-contesto, miro a la castaña, percatándose de su mirada acusadora así que no pudo más que seguir defendiéndose. Por favor Granger, tú eres muggle y yo soy un mago de sangre pura.

Esa respuesta lo hizo regresar a su actitud prepotente, decepcionando por completo a la gryffindor.

_- Lo sabía, sabía que volvería a hacer __é__l de antes.-pensó con tristeza._

- ¡Estoy harto de la fruta!- exclamo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Tiene que haber otra cosa para comer.

- Hay jabalí.-opino de pronto, eso hizo que Draco volteara a mirarla ofendido. Y pescado, podemos hacer una fogata y los cocinamos.

- Quieres que el jabalí acabe su trabajo conmigo ¿no es cierto?-quiso saber sin cambiar su rostro.

- Claro que no Malfoy pero lo que si es cierto es que el jabalí que nos ataco no era muy grande y no estaba demasiado desarrollado así que podemos cazarlo.

- Bueno tú eres la experta en esto pero creo que tienes razón, sino yo no estaría aquí.

- ¡¿Ves?-exclamo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Pero también es cierto que tenemos que esperar a que te recuperes porque no puedes cazar en ese estado. Así que por lo pronto tenemos que conformarnos con esto.-señalo la fruta.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Malfoy, las heridas que tienes te tienen que cicatrizar aunque…-se detuvo acercándose al chico sin pensar para después tocar sus heridas de los brazos finalizando en su abdomen.

Esta conducta dejo sin saber que hacer a Draco, mucho más cuando su corazón se acelero al sentir la mano de la castaña sobre su estomago y la electricidad volvió a adueñarse de su cuerpo haciendo que se pusiera un poco nervioso.

_- ¿Qué me esta pasando?-se pregunto sin dejar de mirarla. Creí que esto había desaparecido._

- Parece que ya están cicatrizando.-término de decir retirando su mano y volteándolo a ver.

- Eso… esta muy bien.-dijo Draco mecánicamente.

- Si muy bien.-sonrió la gryffindor. Bueno iré por más agua.-se puso de pie y lo sentencio rápidamente. Pero sola, si te mueves solo lograras que no sanen rápido aunque tenemos que encontrar una forma de traer mucha más agua porque es algo cansado ir a cada rato.

- Ya pensaremos en algo.-comento sin repelar que lo dejara ahí, la verdad es que estaba demasiado desconcertado con lo que acaba de pasar y acompañarla solo empeoraría las cosas.

Hermione, ajena al pensamiento del rubio, agarro los cocos con los que podía y emprendió su camino hacia el río mientras Draco aprovecho para mostrar su verdadero rostro, el de total desconcierto para con ella, ese desconcierto que se adueño de él al momento que sintió que la castaña lo toco.

- ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando contigo Granger? ¿Por qué sentí lo que sentí cuando me tocaste? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué sigo sintiéndolo?-se pregunto confundido.

Puso sus manos en su rostro, las cuales fueron pasando a su frente y después a su cabello, donde permanecieron. No entendía lo que la chica le provocaba, desde aquel beso que se había dado con ella todo había cambiado, tanto que hasta tuvo que irse para no sobrepasar esa línea, que si era sincero, al besarla por primera vez ya lo había hecho, tanto que ahora ya no la veía más como a una sangre sucia sino como a una mujer y muy hermosa debía decir.

- ¡Aagrr!-exclamo golpeando la arena con sus manos, totalmente enojado.

Esto provoco que se lastimara un poco y saliera un pequeño quejido de él.

- No te puede estar gustando Granger, ella es y seguirá siendo una sangre sucia ¡Y nada más!-soltó enojado.

Para después tranquilizarse volteando a ver el mar, el cual estaba demasiado tranquilo, raro ya que desde que habían llegado a la isla la marea siempre estaba fuerte. De pronto algo atrajo su mirada a la selva, volteando instantáneamente, dándose cuenta de que no había nada ni nadie ahí así que de nuevo poso su mirada en el mar, perdiéndose por completo en él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en una mansión muy conocida por muchos se encontraba sentado un ex-mortifago en un gran sillón de seda frente a su chimenea, tenía en una de sus manos una copa de vino y en la otra una carta que había escrito solicitando una reunión con uno de los magos más importantes de la junta directiva que trataba los asuntos en Hogwarts, la cual no tardo mucho en mandar a través de una lechuza.

No fue tanto lo que tuvo que esperar cuando en su chimenea apareció entre las sombras un hombre con un bastón en su mano, tosiendo debido al polvo que esta contenía.

- Lucius.-lo saludo alegremente.

- Anthony.-hizo un ademan inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia el frente. Toma asiento.

- Gracias y dime ¿A que debo el honor de tu lechuza?-quiso saber al momento en que se sentaba delante de él.

- Tengo un asunto importante que tratar con la directiva del colegio y necesito tu apoyo incondicional.

- Sabes que lo tienes pero me gustaría saber ¿acerca de que se trata el tema?

- Quiero que expulsen a una persona indeseable del Colegio.

- Para eso tienes que tener muy buenos fundamentos Lucius, lo sabes.

- Y los tengo.-aseguro.

- Esta bien. Y ¿de quien se trata?

- De una sangre sucia. Su nombre es Hermione Granger.-contesto.

- Sangre sucia eh.- sonrió. Descuida, me encargaré de concretarte una cita lo más pronto posible y como te dije tienes mi voto para sacarla de ahí, entre menos seres indeseables en el mundo mágico mucho mejor.-comento con asco.

- Lo se, por eso y por una razón muy importante, la sacare de ahí. Esa sangre sucia se arrepentirá por haberse metido con un Malfoy.-dijo con odio.

Anthony y Lucius se miraron para después sonreír con maldad ya que acababan de hacer una alianza en contra de un ser que los dos odiaban con intensidad, no importaba si era una buena persona o excelente hechicera, lo que en realidad les interesaba a ellos es que se trataba de una sangre sucia, que notablemente debían eliminar, aún y cuando el mago con bastón no sabia ni de quien se trataba, el hecho era de que para él era un ser despreciable que debía ser eliminado pronto al igual que para Lucius Malfoy.

Continuara…

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.:**Nenita Malfoy** :.

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **Sombra** :. [Hola sombra, me da tanto gusto de que te guste el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, es que son mas lindos :D y pues si ya se están llevando genial, el pacto solo es el inicio de algo hermoso entre estos dos y pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí recordó cuando lo llamo por su nombre xD en fin GRACIAS X LEER! Chaoo :)]

.: **giselmalfoy** :.

.: **Mariauxi** :.

.: **Viviana**:. [Hola Viviana, espero que andes genial :D que bueno que el pacto entre estos dos te ponga feliz, sinceramente a mi tambien xD es que los adoro :3 y pues si veremos que tal se llevan estos dos xD si hay mas de dos que quisiéramos que ese hombre nos protegiera! En fin xD GRACIAS X LEER! Chaoo!]

.: **Mona-granger **:.

.: **RoseHaledeCullen** :.

.: **hatake-katia** :.

.: **harrymione19 **:.

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad además de todas aquellas lectoras que agregan a f.f y se mantienen al corriente ¡GRACIAS!**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, yo sinceramente amo que Draco se este mostrando mas bromista xD la escena donde le dice que lo justo es que él también la toque la ame xD nada tonto nuestro sexy rubio jajaja xD aunque ya están empezando a saber que se gustan aunque todavía no saben hasta que punto :D

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	14. El sueño

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 14: ****El sue****ñ****o**

Todo era completamente confuso, no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí pero el paisaje que se postraba ante sus ojos era realmente perfecto, parecía sacado de un hermoso cuadro. No pudiendo resistirse más, se sentó a observarlo. Estaba tan concentrado que no sintió como una persona se acercaba a él por detrás, sorprendiéndolo.

- Hola Draco.-susurro una mujer colocándose a su lado al momento en que cruzaba una mano por su cuello y se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca.

El rubio se quedo sin saber que hacer o decir, estaba completamente atónito ante la conducta de aquella chica.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-pregunto adueñándose de ella un tono sexy.

- ¿Qué diab... Granger ¿estas bien?-quiso saber sin salir de su asombro.

- Mejor que nunca.- sonrió seductoramente. ¿No es esto lo que querías?

- ¡¿Qué? Yo… ¡No! ¡Yo no te quiero!-exclamo.

- Dicetelo varias veces haber si te convences además... yo no pregunte eso.-comento con autosuficiencia mientras se ponía de pie. Yo por lo pronto iré a tomar una ducha…-se detuvo y sonrió pícaramente. ¿Me acompañas? Así no me sentiré tan sola.

El slytherin iba a replicar cuando de la nada la castaña empezó a desabrocharse lentamente la blusa para después pasar a su falda, quedando completamente en ropa interior. Draco se quedo pasmado observando con detenimiento el cuerpo que tenia enfrente, era cierto que ya había tenido oportunidad de verlo pero no con tanto tiempo como el que tenia ahora.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas?-pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa. Te prometo que no te morderé…-se detuvo y agrego. A menos de que tú quieras.-dijo para después quedársele mirándolo por unos momentos esperando su respuesta, al no obtenerla se giro, dándole la espalda, cuando de pronto salto, el slytherin instantáneamente se puso de pie preocupado.

- Gran…-pronuncio sin finalizar.

Debido a que se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una gran roca que desembocaba en el río al que ellos iban por el agua que necesitaban. No paso mucho tiempo cuando miro hacia abajo al momento en que se colocaba en cuclillas, pudiendo ver un gran círculo que denotaba que momentos antes alguien había caído en ese lugar.

- Granger ¿estas bien?-le grito desde arriba.

- Claro que si.- respondió sacando su cabeza del agua. ¡Ven! ¡El agua esta tibia!-exclamo.

- Estas loca.-comento con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces Draco? ¡No te esperare por siempre!-grito.

El slytherin se puso de pie, esta era una gran oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. Granger actuando de esa manera, si que era de locos pero no iba a desaprovecharla, ella se le estaba lanzando a él así que si él cedía era porque lo había engatusado, no porque quisiera, aunque ¿A quien engañaba? Con ese cuerpo que se cargaba la chica quien no la desearía aunque fuera solo para pasar el rato. Sonrió sexymente sin dejar de mirarla, si esto era lo que ella quería, él no iba a oponer mucha resistencia.

- ¡Me convenciste Granger, solo espera un momento!-exclamo.

Prontamente coloco sus manos en los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos uno por uno, ya cuando termino paso a su pantalón. Al quitárselo quedo completamente en bóxers, mostrando el tan formado cuerpo que había adquirido con los años, paso sus dedos por su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás y sin dejar de sonreír se aventó al vacio. Cuando salió del agua se topo con una mirada sexy por parte de la castaña.

- Pensé que jamás te decidirías.-comento mintiendo en su tono, ya que lo había pronunciado como si se estuviese quejando.

- Ya ves que si.- sonrió levantando su ceja de manera picara acercándose a la gryffindor.

- Me alegro.-contesto ella sonriendo también.

El chico al llegar hasta donde estaba Hermione sin perder tiempo poso sus manos por su cintura, sintiendo nuevamente la suavidad de su piel ¿Cómo podía seguir con ella debajo del agua? ¿Acaso era perfecta sin importar el lugar donde se encontrara? Aunque la pregunta más importante que rondaba en su cabeza era ¿Cómo alguien como él podía recordar aún como se sentía acariciarla? Pero sobre todo como era tenerla entre sus brazos y esa agradable sensación que jamás lo abandonaba mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

Por su parte la chica coloco sus manos en el cuello del slytherin.

- Te extrañe ¿lo sabias?-soltó.

- No… pero no me sorprende, soy difícil de olvidar.- respondió acercándose a su boca. ¡Dios! ¡Como tenia ganas de volver a besar esos labios color carmín que tenia delante de sus ojos!

- Ni que lo digas.-dijo sonriendo aún más. ¿Sabes? Tengo tantas ganas de hacer algo.

- ¿Así? ¿Qué?-quiso saber.

- Esto.-contesto y sin previo aviso unió sus labios con los de él.

El beso empezó de una manera lenta, gozando cada momento en el cual sus labios se contoneaban al ritmo del otro cuando de pronto este fue cambiando, pasando a un beso totalmente lleno de pasión, subiendo el tono del mismo, era como si hubiera pasado tanto sin que se besaran y los dos se deseaban con intensidad que ya no estaban dispuestos a conformarse con algo lento sino que tuviera mucha más acción. Así que cada uno de ellos lo disfrutaba a su manera pero a la vez estas se complementaban haciendo que este beso fuese realmente placentero para los dos, se separaron solo por el hecho de que ambos necesitaban el aire en sus pulmones aunque solo sus bocas fueron las que se desprendieron provocando que aún la distancia entre ellos fuese mínima, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada debido a lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

- Draco.-susurro la castaña.

Este la miro a los ojos, por una extraña razón le agradaba más de lo normal que ella lo llamase de esa forma, su tono de voz le brindaba un toque especial a su nombre.

- ¿Si?

- Hazme tuya.- soltó.

Esa revelación dejo helado al rubio, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran debido a la sorpresa.

- ¿Qu…é?-pregunto en un susurro.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor Draco.

- Granger… yo…

- No lo pienses, solo déjate llevar.-dijo acercándose a su boca, besándolo de nuevo.

Al principio no correspondió el beso porque aún seguía sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado pero eso solo duro un instante ya que casi mecánicamente se dejo llevar, era imposible negarse ante los encantos de la castaña y menos besándolo de esa manera. Aunque si era sincero, eso era lo que más deseaba, tenerla completamente entre sus brazos y recorrer cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Así que sin perder tiempo subió una de sus manos a su mejilla, acariciándola con deseo y con la otra su cintura, la cual no tardo en utilizarla para acercarla a su cuerpo con desesperación, ante esta conducta la chica no pudo más que sonreír encantada.

Lentamente el slytherin paso de su mejilla hacia sus hombros, finalizando en sus manos. Con cada caricia se tomaba su tiempo para memorizarla, no quería perder ningún detalle mientras la castaña se dejaba querer al sentir la boca de Draco en su cuello. Este dejo de besarla en ese lugar para después pasar de nuevo a los labios que tanto le encantaban, subir sus manos a su espalda, exactamente donde se ubicaba el broche de su sostén, el cual ágilmente desato, coloco de nuevo sus manos en sus hombros, delante del listón, para así bajarlo muy despacio al mismo tiempo en que volvía a acariciarla.

- ¡Oh Draco!-exclamo extasiada debido a que las yemas de los dedos del chico la quemaban.

El slytherin sonrió gustoso, le encantaba causar ese efecto en las mujeres y eso que apenas estaba empezando.

- Sigue.-susurro acercándose a su oído y de nuevo la electricidad se apodero de él.

El tenerla tan cerca le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones que no estaba seguro de que tan placenteras serian en un futuro pero no dejo que eso se adueñara de su mente así que siguió en lo que estaba haciendo. Al terminar de quitarle el sostén a la gryffindor, esta instantáneamente se acerco haciendo contacto con él al momento en que acariciaba su pecho y subía sus manos a su cuello sin dejar de besarlo, ese movimiento volvió loco al rubio, mucho más al sentir los pechos de la castaña contra su cuerpo.

- Me… me encantas Granger.-dijo.

El chico iba a besar su cuello pero Hermione se le adelanto, besando ella el suyo.

- Ammm.- sonrió sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica. Sigue, sigue… Granger.

- ¿Si?-escucho a la lejanía que le respondieron.

Eso lo confundió, se detuvo y dejo de acariciarla. ¿Cómo aquello era posible? Ella… ella estaba frente a él, besándole su cuello pero su voz parecía venir de muy lejos.

- ¿Granger?-se aventuro a preguntar.

- ¿Si?-le volvieron a contestar aunque esta vez mucho más cerca.

- ¿Gran…ger?-lanzo de nuevo al aire al momento en que todo se volvió negro para después percibir una luz que empezaba a hacerse mucho más fuerte provocando que volviese a la realidad. Al hacerlo se topo con unos ojos marrones que lo miraban sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, esto hizo que él abriera los suyos llenos de sorpresa ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora estaba ahí y Hermione mirándolo de esa manera? ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Todo aquello había sido tan real! Su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, incluso aún podía sentirlas sobre su cuerpo al igual que su aroma impregnado en su piel.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy?-pregunto la gryffindor sin entender nada.

Ese cuestionamiento hizo que el slytherin saliera de su ensimismamiento, fijara de nuevo su mirada en ella al momento en que sentía algo raro en su entrepierna provocando que se incorporara enseguida tratando de esconderlo aunque lo que no pudo evitar es que al hacerlo golpeara a Hermione en su frente debido a que esta estaba colocada detrás de su cabeza.

- Arrg…- se quejo agarrándose el lugar donde había sido golpeada.

- ¡Granger!-exclamo el rubio en tono de reproche ya que también había resultado herido.

- ¡Tu fuiste quien tuvo la culpa!

- ¡Nadie te tenia en esa posición!-se excuso rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Estaba en esa posición porque no hacías más que llamarme!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Yo?-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

- Si ¡Tú! Además no se porque te levantaste tan rápido.- se quejo.

Fue ahí cuando recordó porque lo había hecho, volteo a verla para después girarse sobre su entrepierna.

- Por algo… ¡Que no te importa Granger!-grito y sin más ni más se dirigió rápidamente hacia la selva.

- Imbécil.-susurro la castaña.

Draco alcanzo a escuchar el susurro de la chica pero no iba a voltear a repelar ya que por el momento había algo mucho más importante que atender que pelear con ella. Después de atender "su pequeño problema", camino sin rumbo alguno, tratando de entender lo que acaba de suceder ¿Por qué había soñado con la castaña? Y más ¿Por qué había tenido ese tipo de sueño con ella? ¿Acaso era lo que su inconsciente más deseaba? O tal vez no tenia nada que ver con algún sentimiento oculto, más bien solo había sido un tonto sueño, no… un ¡Estúpido sueño! Que jamás… ¡Jamás debía de repetirse!

- ¡Agrr!-exclamo frustrado.

Últimamente la gryffindor había sido una molestia y ni siquiera ella sabia que lo era pero no podía permitirlo más, pronto los iban a encontrar y todo volvería a ser como antes, ella con sus estúpidos amigos Potty y Wesel y él como el gran príncipe de Slytherin, gran enemigo de los sangres sucias.

No supo porque pero ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse raro, no feliz sino sin ánimos. Giro su cabeza en señal de negación, tratando de eliminarlo, definitivamente aquel infernal lugar lo estaba trastornando ya, lo mejor que le podía pasar era que los encontraran así que debía de sentirse feliz… ¡No! Muy feliz si eso pasara. Casi sin quererlo ni pensarlo regreso a la orilla de la playa, lo supo cuando vio una melena castaña frente a sus ojos, quien al escuchar algo de ruido volteo hacia atrás.

- ¿Ya se te paso tu berrinche?-pregunto con tono molesto.

- No se de lo que hablas.- respondió desentendiéndose.

- De la escena que armaste hace rato, eres demasiado voluble ¿lo sabias?

- Nadie te pregunto como soy Granger, ese solo es mi problema. Y con respecto a lo de hace rato no te importa.

- Me importa porque estabas diciendo mi nombre.

- Y solo porque estaba diciendo tu nombre ¿te crees con derecho a saber?

- Si, es obvio.- contesto con tono irónico.

El rubio lo medito un poco para después sonreír sexymente.

- ¿Por qué?-quiso saber acercándose peligrosamente a ella. ¿Crees que el que haya pronunciado tu nombre quiere decir algo importante?

Hermione instantáneamente dio un paso hacia atrás, topándose con el tronco de una palmera, eso hizo sonreír aún más al slytherin.

- ¿Acaso estas esperando que diga que estaba soñando contigo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar?-pregunto ya muy cerca de ella al momento en que colocaba un brazo en el tronco, acorralándola.

- ¿Qu… qué? No… no digas tonterías Malfoy.- respondió sacándole la vuelta. Nadie esta hablando de eso.

- Esta bien.-dijo sin más ni más. Eso me dice que no quieres saber.

Esa contestación hizo que la gryffindor se detuviera, se girara hacia él y preguntara aquello que le había estado rondando la cabeza.

- ¿Acaso… si estabas soñando conmigo?-pregunto sin poder controlar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, sonrisa que rayaba en la autosuficiencia.

- Ohh, veo que de eso no estábamos hablando.- sonrió irónicamente.

- No pero ya que lo mencionas.

- Siempre te las arreglas para manejar la situación a tu favor ¿no Granger?

- No se de lo que estas hablando Malfoy.

- ¿Lo ves? Lo haces de nuevo…- se detuvo y agrego fingiendo molestia, ya que de esa manera sabia que la castaña no abundaría más en el tema. Y quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, en efecto estaba soñando contigo pero para tu mala suerte nada bueno, tiene que ver con el día que llegamos a esta tonta isla ¿Quieres que siga?

- Ah…-susurro desanimada, el slytherin se dio cuenta de ello, entrecerró sus ojos y la observo detenidamente.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Acaso en verdad esperaba que el sueño hubiera sido agradable? ¿Ella tal vez… solo tal vez sentía algo por él? Aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sentía esa castaña de ojos amielados hacia su persona? ¿Era un sentimiento bueno o malo? ¿Acaso era… Amor? ¡No! Eso no podía ser, ella lo odiaba como él a ella pero ese suspiro lleno de un sentimiento desanimado decía algo, solo tenia que averiguar que.

- Es decir.-trato de componer la situación. No es que lo esperara pero es mejor no hablar de ello porque… porque terminaremos peleando, si eso es, no quiero pelear contigo.-dijo astutamente.

- Si claro.-la apoyo rápidamente. Yo no quiero pelear contigo, al menos no aquí en la Isla…- se detuvo y agrego. Pero todo cambiara cuando regresemos a Hogwarts. El pacto que hicimos solo comprende nuestra estancia aquí ¿entendido?-la sentencio.

- No esperaba otra cosa Malfoy.

- Como sea. Lo que debemos de hacer ahora es juntar todo lo que necesitamos para hacer el refugio, creo que lo hemos aplazado demasiado.

- Estoy de acuerdo aunque ¿Ya estas bien como para hacer esos esfuerzos?-pregunto con un leve tono de preocupación al momento en que observaba sus heridas, dándose cuenta de que ya habían sanado por completo.

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Estas preocupada por mi Granger?-pregunto sexymente.

- Si, además ya te dije que si algo te pasa yo me quedo sola y…

- Entonces no estas preocupada por mi… sino que lo que no quieres es estar sola aquí.

- Eso no fue lo que quise de…

- Déjalo así además a mi que me importa lo que tú pienses de mi.-comento con desdén dándose la media vuelta, dejándola ahí.

Aunque si la castaña fuera buena leyendo detrás de las palabras podría haberse dado cuenta de que esa frase conllevaba un poco de tristeza.

- Malfoy espera.-lo llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta de su parte.

Así que prontamente se puso en marcha para alcanzarlo. Al hacerlo, lo primero que hicieron fue ir por agua y comida para desayunar, con todo el ajetreo de la mañana ya hasta se les había olvidado aunque el rubio se sorprendió al regresar y darse cuenta de ello ya que pensaba que la castaña ya había comido algo pero no lo había hecho porque decidió esperarlo. Ese tipo de conducta de su parte lo hacia confundirse cada día más ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué más daba si él comía solo? ¡Ah! Se le olvidaba que a ELLA le daba pavor hacer las cosas sola, ese era el asunto, en verdad no tenía nada que ver con él.

_- Estúpido.- se susurro._

- ¿Me hablas Malfoy?

- Si, que vayamos a buscar hojas de palmera y las pondremos ahí.-le señalo.

- Esta bien.

Cada uno se fue por un lado e hizo que tenia que hacer. Cuando juntaban una cantidad considerable de hojas las iban y las ponían en el lugar acordado por el rubio. En una de las tantas idas en que llevaban las hojas se encontraron, Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione cargaba más de las que podía así que sin aguantarlo más soltó las suyas y se dirigió hacia ella, quitándole gran parte de las que tenia para después dejarlas en el lugar acordado.

- ¿Qué? Pero… Malfoy ¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto con tono de indignación.

- Es notable que no puedes con ellas Granger… De nada.

- Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras.- contesto enojada.

- De verdad que nadie te entiende, estoy seguro que ni tú lo haces pero eso me saco por tratar de ser bueno contigo.

Se regreso por las hojas que antes había aventado, las recogió y se las puso de nuevo en los brazos de la chica aunque esta vez de mala gana.

- Ten tus estúpidas hojas Granger.

- Agrr.- se quejo. No tienes porque ser tan grosero.-dijo molesta.

- No me importa lo que pienses.- comento cruzándose de brazos molesto también.

- ¡Eres tan infantil!-exclamo.

Se dirigió con dificultad hacia el lugar donde debían de poner lo que estaban recolectando pero antes de llegar perdió el equilibrio debido a que como su compañero le había dicho, aquello era demasiado pesado para ella. Casi al instante cerro los ojos del golpe, espero la risa del rubio pero para su sorpresa no escucho nada así que abrió sus ojos topándose con unos grises que la miraban serio aunque había algo más detrás de ellos, era ¿Sorpresa? Pero sorpresa ¿Por qué?

- Malfoy que…

- No te muevas.-la sentencio.

- ¿Qué…

- Que no te muevas.-dijo no muy fuerte.

Hermione seguía sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, solo miro como el slytherin descruzaba sus brazos lleno de sorpresa pero no sabia porque. Se percato después de que este se movía muy lentamente ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no quería que se moviese? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? Hubiera seguido haciéndose muchas más preguntas, sino fuese porque observo que el chico agarraba un gran palo al mismo instante que oía un zumbido.

Ahora era ella quien abría sus ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué había sido ese ruido? ¿Eso no… no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando? O ¿Si? Solo al girar su cabeza pudo darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

- ¡Ahh!-grito sin pensar, girando todo su cuerpo hacia el animal al mismo tiempo en que caía hacia atrás.

- ¡Te dije que no te movieras!-grito el rubio.

La castaña volteo a mirarlo llena de miedo. Una gran serpiente se postraba ante sus ojos, incorporándose para atacar mientras el zumbido se hacia más fuerte. Fue ahí cuando el slytherin supo que ese era el momento, debía golpearla lo más fuerte que pudiera para poder quitársela de encima a ella. Así que se acerco lo más rápido que pudo, colocándose detrás y dando su primer tiro, que para su mala suerte fallo. Volteo a ver a Hermione, el miedo aún no abandonaba sus ojos ya que la serpiente se le aventaba, era como si el chico no existiese o como si supiera que a él no debía de atacarlo, por algo el animal que representaba su casa era la serpiente.

Rápidamente se preparo de nuevo, agarro bien el palo y golpeo más fuertemente, esta vez hubo un resultado exitoso. La serpiente salió volando por los aires, estaba seguro de que si hablara, lo estaba por demás maldiciendo.

- ¡Si!-exclamo sonriente.

Volteo a ver a su compañera, al hacerlo noto como la castaña estaba pasmada, mirando hacia la nada.

- Ya Granger, el peligro ya paso.-comento sin dejar de sonreír. Levántate.

Pero esta seguía sin contestar, volteo a verlo y la sonrisa del rubio fue poco a poco desvaneciéndose al mirar sus ojos llenos de horror.

- Granger ¿Qué… qué pasa?

- Me… me mordió.-contesto en un susurro, agarrándose la pierna izquierda.

Continuara…..

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **Sabaana** :.

.: **beautifly92** :.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **Twilight-Hp93** :.

.: **Mariauxi**:.

.: **Sombra** :. [Hola sombra, una enorme disculpa x tardarme en actualizar per bueno u.u me alegro de que el capitulo te haya gustado, si no se a concretado nada aun, si vemos en este capitulo tampoco x que no es fácil aceptar lo que se siente y menos cuando no se quiere sentir pero no te preocupes ya se acerca el capitulo que todas estamos esperandooo wiii! en fin GRACIAS X LEER! Chaoo :)]

.: **giselmalfoy** :.

.: **hatake-katia** :.

.: **emm1** :. [Hola Emm1, bienvenida a la historia! Me alegro mucho de que te este gustando, si me tarde un poco en actualizar pero aquí ya esta, espero que te guste y muchas gracias x tu felicitación tan linda :D GRACIAS X LEER! Cuídate y disfruta estas fiestas! Chaooo]

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad además de todas aquellas lectoras que agregan a f.f y se mantienen al corriente ¡GRACIAS!**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR DESAPARECERME TANTO TIEMPO, no, no me secuestraron los aliens, ni tuvo contacto del tercer tipo ¿viene siendo lo mismo no? jajaja xD en fin no se si sepan (o no he comentado) pero yo ya no estoy estudiando, ya termine mi carrera y estoy en proceso de titulación pero para pagar mi titulo tengo que tener dinero ¿verdad? Bueno eso tiene que ver con no haber actualizado antes ya que consigue empleo, que comprende la mayor parte de mi día y como acabo de entrar pues tengo que aprender muchas cosas así que cuando llego a mi casa no tengo ganas de muchas cosas además de que la inspiración me había abandonado :/ no sabia como seguir, espero que este capitulo les guste, a mi mas o menos pero prometo que mejorare :) aprovecho para comentarles que tratare de subir al menos el siguiente capitulo antes de entrar de vacaciones (entro el 4 de enero u.u) para así no dejarlas solas tanto tiempo, espero que sigan la historia y que no estén molestas, si lo están lo comprendo perfectamente.

Bueno ya mañana es 31 y el día siguiente ya estaremos en el 2011 asi que les deseo de todo corazón que este nuevo año vengan cosas muy buenas para todas ustedes, muchas oportunidades para mejorar y que el tiempo que pasen con sus familias sea realmente gratificante, pásensela padre, recuerden, nada con exceso, todo con medida y si toman me invitan… a no xD es no manejen jajajaja xD pórtense bien! Chaooo :)

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible (lo prometo)

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	15. Cuidados

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 15: Cuidados**

- ¡Si!-exclamo sonriente.

Volteo a ver a su compañera, al hacerlo noto como la castaña estaba pasmada, mirando hacia la nada.

- Ya Granger, el peligro paso.-comento sin dejar de sonreír. Levántate.

Pero esta seguía sin contestar, volteo a verlo y la sonrisa del rubio fue poco a poco desvaneciéndose al mirar sus ojos llenos de horror.

- Granger ¿Qué… qué pasa?

- Me… me mordió.-contesto en un susurro, agarrándose la pierna izquierda.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto igualmente en el mismo tono, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

- Me… me mordió Malfoy… Me…-se detuvo cuando de pronto volteo a mirarlo sin cambiar su expresión. ¡Me mordió! ¡Esa serpiente me mordió!-exclamo alarmada mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos.

El rubio sin perder tiempo se acerco a su lado tratando de ver la herida pero la castaña estaba demasiado alterada como para dejarlo.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Me mordió! ¡Me mordió Malfoy! ¡Me voy a morir! ¡A morir!

- Granger, tranquilízate. Solo… solo déjame verte la herida.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡No! ¡Me duele! ¡Me mordió! ¡Esa serpiente me mordió! ¡Me voy a morir!-repetía una y otra vez.

- Granger… solo… déjame…-seguía diciendo tratando de quitar su mano de la herida pero no estaba obteniendo ningún resultado. Granger… solo… déjame ver… Con un demonio ¡Tranquilízate Hermione!

Instantáneamente al escuchar su nombre se quedo quieta, volteo a mirarlo sin dejar que las lágrimas se detuvieran y lo miro sorprendida, era la segunda vez que la llamaba de esa forma pero ahora no estaba bajo el influjo de la fiebre sino que era él mismo.

Draco aprovecho ese momento de confusión por parte de la castaña para verificar la herida en su pierna, dándose cuenta de que esta tenía dos pequeños puntos en ella, denotando la picadura de la víbora. Pensó rápido, ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos para que el veneno no avanzara? Con la magia todo era mucho más fácil pero en aquel lugar estaban privados de eso ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? No podía permitir que algo malo le pasara… no a ella. Fue en ese momento que un recuerdo vino a su mente, una bella tarde de verano en casa de sus abuelos, más específicamente la plática con su abuelo paterno. Recordaba perfectamente lo que él le había dicho respecto al veneno de serpiente y como salvarte en caso de no tener una varita cerca, como siempre decía _"Hay que estar preparados para todo además un Malfoy jamás debe de depender de nada ni de nadie, más que de sí mismo"._

_- Gracias abuelo.-susurro para sí con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro._

Volteo a ver a la gryffindor, quien seguía pasmada mirándolo, se percato de su ligera sonrisa, eso la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento ¿Acaso estaba alegre de lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿No tenia sentimientos? Un enorme enojo fue apoderándose de ella, iba a replicar, aún con el enorme dolor que sentía, pero se detuvo ya que lo que siguió después la dejo completamente en estado de shock. Miro como lentamente el rubio fue acercándose al lugar de su herida, más bien como se acercaban sus labios, solo al sentir el toque en su piel supo que no lo estaba imaginando.

El slytherin empezó a succionar el veneno para después escupirlo hacia un lado, repitiendo una y otra vez aquel comportamiento, ante la notable sorpresa de la chica.

- ¿Qu… qué estas hacien… haciendo?-pregunto con dificultad en un susurro.

- Salvándote la vida Granger.-contesto sin mirarla.

Acerco de nuevo sus labios a su pierna y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Creo que ya saque todo el veneno.-comento.

Se puso de pie de pronto, empezó a buscarse algo en su camisa, al encontrarlo jalo sin dificultad, cortando un pedazo de la misma.

- ¿Para qué… para qué haces eso?-quiso saber un poco más concentrada en lo que estaba sucediendo, debido a que los síntomas se estaban haciendo presentes provocando que volviese a la realidad.

- Es para que el veneno no se extienda.-contesto amarrando el pedazo de trapo que corto de su muy notable desgastada camisa.

- Gra… Gracias Malfoy.-dijo agradecida.

- De nada Granger además te dije que no se te ocurriera dejarme solo en esta estúpida isla.-comento serio.

Se puso de pie.

- ¿Puedes caminar?-quiso saber. Tenemos que llegar a la orilla.

- Si.- respondió.

Se incorporo, iba a empezar a caminar cuando de pronto su vista se nublo y su pulso fue aumentando provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, pensó que iba a caerse pero para su sorpresa fue detenida por unos brazos que rodearon su cintura, volteo a ver que la había sostenido cuando se topo con unos ojos grisáceos que la miraban serio.

- ¿Estás bien?-pregunto.

- S… si... Solo… solo se me nublo la vista, eso es todo.-contesto un poco atontada.

Al sentir que algo frio tocaba su mejilla se estremeció.

- Estas muy tibia además de que estas sudando. ¿Segura de que te sientes bien?

- Me siento un poco mareada, mi pulso ha aumentado, tengo nauseas y me duele mucho la pierna.-contesto.

Draco soltó su cintura, giro su cabeza hacia la herida y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy hinchada. ¿Acaso eran los síntomas de la picadura? Pero si había extraído todo el veneno ¿o no? Además su abuelo le dijo que con que hiciera eso todo iba a estar bien, entonces ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Volteo a ver a la castaña, dándose cuenta de que se veía más pálida de lo normal, algo estaba pasando pero no sabía que, de lo único que estaba seguro es que se debía actuar con rapidez así que sin pensarlo se puso en cuclillas, agarro a Hermione de su muñeca, atrayéndola a él.

- ¿Qu… qué haces Malfoy?-quiso saber confundida deteniéndose.

- Te llevare en mi espalda así que sube.-le ordeno.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Que subas Granger.- repitió jalándola de nuevo.

- Malfoy esp…

Eso provoco que chocara en su espalda, dándole a él, la oportunidad de acomodarla. Se puso de pie sin dificultad y empezó a caminar con ella detrás, pudiéndose dar cuenta de que en efecto, estaba muy tibia, un poco más de cuando la había tocado, de eso se pudo percatar al sentir su mejilla pegada a la suya.

- Sostente fuerte.-le dijo cuando ella cruzo sus brazos por su cuello y él por sus piernas sin lastimar la herida que tenia.

Sin perder más tiempo emprendió su viaje a la orilla, durante el camino se acordó de las plantas que la castaña había puesto en sus heridas para que estas cicatrizaran. Tal vez era eso, la herida se le había infectado y no tenía nada que ver con el veneno de la serpiente.

- Granger.-la llamo.

- ¿Si?-se escucho que le respondió débilmente.

- ¿Dónde encontraste la planta medicinal que me pusiste cuando el jabalí me ataco?

- ¿Eh? Yo… ve por ahí.-le señalo.

El slytherin obedeció todas las instrucciones de la castaña sin replicar al momento en que memorizaba el camino. Al llegar al lugar tomo unas cuantas de aquellas plantas y emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia la orilla, a la cual no tardo mucho divisar a lo lejos. Cuando ya estuvo en ella, acostó a la chica sobre su túnica, donde habitualmente ella dormía por las noches. Después coloco la planta medicinal sobre la herida, percatándose de que estaba mucho más hinchada que hace unos minutos además salía un poco de sangre de ella.

Durante los siguientes minutos pensó en lo que debía hacer, pero ¿como podía hacer un plan? Si no sabía porque estaba sucediendo todo aquello. Solo un quejido escuchado a lo lejos atrajo su atención hacia ella, se giro y noto como se estremecía de vez en cuando al igual de la enorme cantidad de sudor que tenia.

_- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-se pregunto a sí mismo._

Fijo su mirada en ella, percatándose de que sus quejidos iban en aumento.

- ¡Agrrr!-exclamo frustrado. ¿Qué debo hacer? Granger… ¿Por qué te tenia que pasar esto a ti?

De pronto un pensamiento se adueño de su mente.

- ¡Claro!-volvió a exclamar al recordar lo que Hermione había hecho por él cuando estuvo en su misma situación. Si funciono con él ¿Por qué con ella tenia que ser diferente? Definitivamente esa era la solución.

Prontamente se puso de pie, busco cocos que contuvieran agua, al encontrarlos los agarro llevándolos al lugar donde se encontraba la chica, se puso de rodillas al momento en que buscaba otro pedazo de su muy desgastada camisa para arrancarlo y utilizarlo de trapo que iba a colocar en la frente de la gryffindor. Solo pasaron unos minutos para que realizara la acción que ya había determinado con anterioridad.

- Granger… no se te vaya a ocurrir dejarme solo aquí.-comento de pronto.

Obteniendo solo de respuesta un quejido de su parte. Durante las siguientes horas combino tanto su cuidado como la búsqueda de más cocos para tener más reservas de agua al igual que comida, quería dejarla sola el menor tiempo posible. Mientras esperaba a cambiar el trapo de su frente pensó la manera de tener una reserva grande de agua para así eliminar tantos viajes al río y solo una vino a su mente.

_- Creo que funcionara.-se dijo._

Antes de ir a buscar lo que iba a necesitar para llevarla a cabo, se acerco a la castaña, toco su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que aún tenia la misma temperatura, ni siquiera había bajado un poco, volvió a mojar el trapo y le coloco uno nuevo provocando en ella un escalofrió, ya que cada vez que lo hacia esa era su reacción debido a la fiebre.

- Aguanta Granger.

Se puso de pie y emprendió su camino hacia la selva procurando no alejarse mucho de la orilla. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando sonrió complacido, había pensado que se tardaría pero para su buena suerte no fue así. Sin perder mucho tiempo agarro lo que iba a ocupar, llevándolo hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Hermione para poder checarla desde ahí. Al llegar volvió a cambiarle el trapo, se sentó a su lado, agarro la roca puntiaguda que encontró, el gran tronco y empezó a hacerle forma de cunita, cuando terminara ese seria el balde que utilizarían como recipiente para el agua, bueno ese y los que fueron necesarios.

Draco no se percato de que ya estaba anocheciendo hasta que empezó a notar que la luz se del día se hacia más tenue, volteo a ver a la castaña, se acerco y cambio su trapo, no sin tocarla de nuevo.

- La fiebre ha bajado.-suspiro aliviado.

Iba a levantarse cuando un suave quejido llamo su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede Granger?-pregunto.

Pero no alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¿Qué dices?-volvió a preguntar acercando su oído a la boca de la chica.

- A… ag…ua.- respondió débilmente.

El slytherin entendió, fue por un coco, se puso de rodillas a su lado al momento en que paso una mano detrás de su nuca para levantarla y le dio el agua, aunque con dificultad la bebió muy lentamente.

- Gr… racias.-dijo abriendo un poco sus ojos.

- De nada. Solo asegúrate de ponerte bien.

Ella no contesto, solo sonrió débilmente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Al menos ya había bajado su fiebre, hablo y abrió sus ojos, eso lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo, casi sin pensarlo sonrió al verla como dormía plácidamente pero al darse cuenta se puso serio y movió su cabeza en negación.

- Deja de hacer estupideces Draco.

Se levanto rápidamente y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, ya un poco más tarde ceno, pensó que le daría a la gryffindor y lo único que se le ocurrió fue agua de coco, así que lo hizo, aún y cuando ella no lo había pedido.

Al llegar la hora de dormir coloco su túnica no muy lejos de Hermione pensando en que podría necesitar algo, no sabia muy bien porque lo hacia, él se lo adjudicaba a regresarle el favor ya que cuando él estuvo mal ella hizo lo mismo.

- Un Malfoy jamás debe favores.-se dijo tratando de convencerse.

Se acostó, quedándose unos minutos observando el cielo estrellado, sin pensarlo giro su cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la castaña, observándola por un momento al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. ¿Por qué deseaba que ella estuviera bien? Mas aún, que él fuera quien estuviera en su lugar, no le gustaba saber que estaba sufriendo y menos aún que estuviera herida.

- ¡Arg!-se levanto enojado. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos? él la odiaba…- ¡No! ¡La odio! ¡Es una san… una… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera puedo insultarla!

Se maldijo así mismo con rencor, iba a seguir cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de ella. Casi al instante se acerco.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, al darse cuenta de su conducta no pudo más que sonreír frustado.

- Eres tan patético Draco, corriendo así por una…- se detuvo, volteando a ver a Hermione, iba a girar su cabeza hacia otro lado pero por una extraña razón no pudo.

Desde ese lugar podía observarla mejor, en verdad parecía un ángel dormido, tenia algunos rasguños en su rostro debido a que cayo sobre las ramas que estaba cargando pero aún así no le quitaban la belleza del mismo. De pronto sintió unas ganas tremendas de acariciarla, fue acercándose poco a poco a ella, estiro su mano y casi sin pensarlo toco su mejilla, la cual acaricio lentamente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por ella? Ya no podía negar más que le gustaba pero algo era diferente, al sentir el roce de su piel una electricidad se adueñaba de él, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a besarla pero sobre todo acariciarla pero sin tener que excusarse con alguna estupidez sino que ella supiera que eso era lo que en verdad él quería hacer.

Instantáneamente dejo de acariciarla asustado al pensar eso último ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ella era inferior a él ¿Cómo podía siquiera estar considerando la opción? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, esa endemoniada isla lo estaba trastornando demasiado y tenía que pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se puso de pie rápidamente, camino hacia donde se encontraba su túnica y se acostó, pensó acerca de lo que acaba de ocurrir, él no podía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de sentimientos y menos por ella, él era un Malfoy, un Malfoy que tiene prohibido fijarse en alguien como la gryffindor, tal vez era eso, el deseo prohibido que lo hacia pensar de esa manera, si, eso debía de ser, con este último pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir a checar el estado de la chica pero con solo mirarla pudo darse cuenta de que ya estaba mucho mejor debido a que sus mejillas mostraban un ligero sonrojo, eso era buena señal, bueno al menos eso creía. Así que lo que hizo fue desayunar para después seguir con la recolección de lo que iba a necesitar para la construcción del refugio.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo trabajando, de lo único que estaba seguro es que había sido mucho porque estaba exhausto, eso sin mencionar que el sol estaba a punto de llegar a su punto más alto. Sin prestar mucha atención regreso a la orilla en busca de agua, yendo directamente hacia el recipiente que había hecho y bebiendo agua de él.

- Muy bue…na idea.-escucho detrás de él.

Casi al instante volteo hacia atrás al reconocer su voz.

- Granger.-susurro.

- Hola… Malfoy.-dijo tratando de sonreír de lado, media parte de su cuerpo estaba incorporado.

- Veo… veo que ya estas mejor.-comento pareciendo despreocupado pero muy dentro de él le daba gusto.

- Si, aunque aún me siento mareada, me duele un poco la cabeza y claro… la herida.

- Uhmm… bueno tengo que seguir.

- ¿Qué… qué estas haciendo?

- El refugio, tú estas herida y no puedes ayudar, así que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.-dijo, se dio la media vuelta, iba a empezar a caminar cuando fue detenido.

- Malfoy.-lo llamo.

- ¿Si?

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por curarme y… por cuidarme.

- Yo no te cuide Granger.-salto de pronto. Te devolví el favor.-comento secamente.

- Aún así, gracias.- sonrió un poco más recuperada. Aunque ¿Cómo sabias el procedimiento que se tenia que hacer?

- Confórmate con que lo se.- contesto.

Espero a que la castaña dijera algo más pero eso no sucedió.

- Bueno si eso es todo.- empezó, iba a darle la espalda cuando de nuevo fue detenido.

- Emm… ¡Malfoy!

Este volteo a verla.

- ¿Crees que… podrías darme un poco de agua?-pregunto apenada.

Draco no contesto, en cambio agarro uno de los cocos que estaba a su lado, lo lleno de agua, camino hacia donde se encontraba la gryffindor y se lo dio.

- Gracias.

- Si, como sea, tengo que seguir trabajando.

Camino hacia la selva cuando de pronto se acordó de algo, se regreso, agarro un par de frutas y se las dio a la castaña.

- Ten, para que desayunes algo.-comento serio.

Este comportamiento de su parte sorprendió a Hermione pero después sonrió agradecida, aunque esa sonrisa más bien era de felicidad.

- Gracias.

Malfoy no dijo nada, solo se dio la media vuelta y se interno en la selva. Las horas pasaron sin que la chica tuviera noticias de su compañero, sinceramente ya se sentía mucho mejor, los mareos y el dolor de cabeza se habían ido, lo único que le quedaba era el dolor en su herida. Sonrió, le daba una enorme felicidad que él hubiese cuidado de ella, eso quería decir que se preocupaba por su bienestar, extrañamente su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido cuando pensó esto último, agarro su pecho y siguió sonriendo pero prontamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa de amargura.

- Si serás tonta Hermione, él jamás te vera de esa forma… no al menos de la forma en que tú lo ves… Tú… fuiste la única estúpida que se confundió y empezó a mirarlo, no como un slytherin, no como un hurón, no como un Malfoy sino como Draco, como el verdadero Draco.- se dijo triste.

Volteo hacia un lado logrando observar que una figura se aproximaba hacia ella, se notaba totalmente exhausta, tanto que ni siquiera la saludo, se fue directamente hacia el estante donde se encontraba el recipiente de agua.

- ¡Ah!-exclamo gustoso al sentir el agua en su garganta.

- ¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco?-pregunto la castaña.

El slytherin volteo a verla, sus mejillas denotaban unas muy marcadas quemaduras por el sol debido al gran tiempo que había pasado debajo de él. Este medito un poco su pregunta y sin decir nada camino hasta debajo de una palmera, dejándose caer debajo de ella. Hermione sonrió ante esta conducta.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, solo observaban el gran mar que se postraba ante sus ojos pero poco a poco ese silencio se fue haciendo mucho más incomodo.

- Entonces…-comenzó la chica tratando de entablar una conversación. ¿Ya casi terminas de recolectar lo que necesitamos?

- No, ya termine ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí descansando?-respondió secamente.

- Ah, cierto.-dijo. Eh… entonces… emm…

- ¿Quieres decirme algo Granger?-pregunto serio.

- ¿Qué? No, yo… es… es solo que no me gustan los silencios además pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.- respondió sin pensar.

- Entonces ¿tú y yo estamos en etapas?-quiso saber con un ligero tono sexy.

La gryffindor no pudo evitar sentir algo de felicidad al escuchar de sus labios ese "tú y yo", sonaba tan lindo pero sabia que eso jamás iba a poder ser.

- Es decir… Me refiero a…

El chico sonrió aún más al ver su nerviosismo así que levanto su ceja en señal de no entender lo que ella trataba de decir, era demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar, además no se daba muy a menudo.

- Yo… eh… ¿Cómo lo explico?

- Se lo que quieres decir Granger.-dijo borrando su sonrisa aunque más bien trataba de esconderla para que ella no se diera cuenta. Entonces… Ya superamos esa etapa ¿eh? ¿Qué otra etapa hemos superado? Mmm… tal vez la de ¿ducharnos juntos en ropa interior?-se aventuro a preguntar.

Hermione al escucharlo abrió sus ojos como platos al momento en que se ponía de todos colores, eso le pareció muy gracioso al slytherin.

- No te pongas así Granger, solo bromeaba además…-se detuvo y agrego despreocupado. Ya te he visto de esa manera así que me imagino que ya superamos esa etapa también ¿no es así?

De pronto recordó el día que estuvo a punto de ahogarse y él la salvo, claro también la miro en paños menores.

- Además he visto mejores cuerpos que el tuyo.-se burlo.

- ¡Eres un…-se levanto muy rápido lastimándose la herida. ¡Agrr!-exclamo.

Instantáneamente el chico volteo a verla preocupado, ella por su parte estaba agarrándose la herida, no supo en que momento fue que empezó a observarla con detenimiento mientras ella se colocaba de nuevo la planta medicinal, incluso de esa manera se le hacia linda pero no de una manera física, que era cierto que la tenia, sino de una ternura y belleza interna que simplemente la jalaba a observarla sin perderla de vista. Duro unos cuantos segundos más así cuando volvió de su ensimismamiento pero lo hizo tan rápido que giro su cabeza bruscamente, provocando que un quejido saliera de él.

- ¡Ahhgrr!-exclamo agarrándose el cuello.

La chica volteo a verlo al instante.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada.

- Si, es solo que me lastime el cuello, es todo.-respondió serio para después levantarse y sin decir nada internarse en la selva de nuevo.

- ¿A dónde… vas?-pregunto en un susurro.

Pero Draco no alcanzo a escucharla porque había desaparecido ya aunque no tardo mucho en regresar, solo había ido por más fruta para comer o al menos eso había pensado como excusa para no tener que dar explicaciones de cómo se torció el cuello, ya que conociendo a Hermione le iba a preguntar eso y mucho más.

Cenaron sin más inconvenientes, llego la hora de dormir así que cada uno ajusto su túnica a su gusto aunque la castaña batallo un poco pero logro hacerlo, ya estaba mucho más repuesta. Volteo a ver al rubio, notando que este se dedicaba a sus asuntos, ni siquiera se había ofrecido para acomodar su túnica aunque sinceramente no lo esperaba pero al menos si su atención.

- Buenas noches… Malfoy.-dijo de pronto Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

- Buenas noches Granger.-contesto sin voltear.

Esta lo miro triste, no podía simplemente deshacerse de ese sentimiento desagradable, ella sabía muy bien que él jamás la vería como ella esperaba pero aún así el frio de sus palabras la lastimaban. Trato de no pensar más en eso, se acomodo para dormir, cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida.

Draco por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño, definitivamente si la isla no lo volvía loco la castaña si que lo lograría. Cerraba y abría sus ojos frustrado, no quería girarse hacia el lado donde ella estaba para no mirarla y pensar estupideces como que_ "se ve linda mientras duerme". _

_- __Tú no significas nada para mi Hermione.-se dijo sin pensar. – Espera… ¿Hermione? ¿Desde cuando dejo de ser Granger?-se pregunto confundido. ¡Ella es Granger! ¡Granger!_

Se repetía una y otra vez esto último, fue tanta su insistencia que no supo en que momento se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol le empezaron a pegar directamente en el rostro provocando que se empezara a mover, a pesar de que el día anterior antes de dormir la había pasado mal extrañamente su noche había estado bien, bueno más que bien, excelente, si era sincero, durmió como jamás había dormido antes, no al menos desde que llego a esa asquerosa Isla. Poco a poco fue despertándose pero cuanto más lo hacia se iba percatando de un peso que no sabia de que era o a quien le pertenecía, de lo único que estaba seguro era que no era de él. Así que abrió sus ojos, al hacerlo se llevo una tremenda sorpresa al ver a Hermione a su lado y no solo eso, sino que también lo estaba abrazando.

- ¿Qué Demonios?-pregunto a la nada moviéndose un poco, pero al parecer la chica estaba demasiado dormida ya que ni siquiera se movió un poco. Pero… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-se pregunto desconcertado tratando de encontrar una explicación.

Al no hallarla volteo a verla, se veía tan plácidamente durmiendo, incluso hasta se aventuraba a decir que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios. Fue ahí en que su mirada se detuvo, los observo por un momento, si realmente era sincero tenia tantas ganas de besarlos, aunque el sueño había sido tan real, el hecho es de que no lo era, es decir, que tenia mucho de no probar esos labios color carmín. Trago saliva, paso por su mente el besarla sin que se diera cuenta pero que patético era, él, Draco Malfoy robando besos, si que había caído demasiado bajo pero extrañamente no le importaba. Poco a poco fue subiendo la mano que tenía desocupada hacia su mejilla, ya que la otra estaba debajo del cuerpo de Hermione, y fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, se acerco más y más, hasta el punto en que la distancia se acorto y suavemente rozo sus labios con los de ella pero para su mala suerte o como él lo llamaba, inconveniente, empezó moverse provocando que volviera a acomodarse como se encontraba anteriormente.

Hermione sintió que algo tibio toco sus labios, era una sensación que raramente se le hacia familiar así que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos topándose con el pecho del rubio, se levanto asustada al reconocerlo, lo miró, pudiendo observar como este seguía dormido o al menos eso aparentaba. Sin darse cuenta toco sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo, entonces el slytherin aprovecho para empezar a despertarse. Al mirarla frente a el, incorporo medio cuerpo y se hizo el desentendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Draco como si no supiera nada.

- Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Yo?-quiso saber confundido. Si aquí es donde duermo.-contesto.

- No.-lo contradijo. Tu duermes allá.-dijo señalando hacia la izquierda.

Draco volteo hacia aquel lugar, dándose cuenta de que en efecto, no estaba donde el dormía regularmente.

- Yo…-trataba de recordar confundido en que momento es que él se había levantado. Pero… si yo…-se detuvo, se giro a mirarla, quedándose unos momentos así cuando de nada se empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te ríes?-pregunto confundida la chica.

- Jajajaja… mira… mira tu cabello.- respondió con dificultad sin poder dejar de reírse, nunca había observado a la gryffindor recién levantada porque ella siempre lo hacia más temprano que él, así que verla de esa forma le causo mucha risa.

Hermione se empezó a sonrojar y lo más pronto que pudo acomodo su rebelde cabello.

- Como si tú estuvieras tan peinadito.-le comento molesta.

- Más que tú si.-sonrió el chico.

- Mira no quieras cambiar el tema ¿Qué hacías en mi lugar? Aquí… conmigo.-esta última palabra la susurro.

- No lo se, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento llegue aquí.

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-exclamo indignada. ¡Dormimos juntos y ni siquiera lo recuerdas!

El chico sonrió aún más.

- Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Estas molesta porque no recuerdo que dormimos juntos? Y no ¿Por qué dormí contigo?

- ¿Qué? No… eso no es lo que quiero decir… yo…

- En realidad no entiendo porque haces tanto drama Granger. Cualquier mujer en tu lugar estaría más que feliz.-comento.

- ¡Yo no soy como cualquier mujer!

- ¿A no?-pregunto desafiante levantando una de sus cejas.

Cuando de pronto y sin que lo esperase le salto encima, quedando ella debajo de él.

- ¿Qu… qué ha… haces?-pregunto con dificultad.

- Demostrándote que ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mí…-se detuvo y agrego. Y menos la mujer que me gusta.- respondió muy cerca de ella, tanto que su aliento penetrante le dio directamente en el rostro provocando que ahogara un suspiro pero trato de que no se diera cuenta de ello.

- Tú… tú no provocas nada de eso en mí.-dijo olvidándose por completo de la frase que había agregado después.

- Vamos a verlo.- sonrió sexymente para después acercarse lentamente a su boca.

Cuando Hermione supo lo que iba a hacer no pudo más que abrir sus ojos como platos, quería que la besara pero no quería que él se diera cuenta de que lo deseaba, él solo lo estaba haciendo para agrandar su ego, no porque lo quisiera en verdad y eso la lastimaba pero no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para empujarlo, simplemente no podía, así que hizo lo único que podía y quería hacer, cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar. Draco en cambio sentía esa misma electricidad que siempre acompañaba esos encuentros con su ex-enemiga, la cual recorría todo su cuerpo además de la adorable sensación que lo embargaba cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.

Estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando el slytherin movió sin querer su pie golpeando la herida de la chica provocando un quejido en ella, un quejido que lo hizo reaccionar, volver en si y darse cuenta de la tontería que iba a hacer. Se detuvo, la observo asustado y sin pensarlo se incorporo dejando a una muy confundida pero sobre todo lastimada Hermione, quien al abrir sus ojos ya no lo encontró ahí.

El slytherin se interno en la selva, caminando sin rumbo alguno mientras miles de preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza pero había una que se repetía una y otra vez ¿Qué diablos había estado a punto de hacer? De no haber sido por ese quejido él… él se hubiera expuesto ante ella y revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Espera! ¿Sentimientos? ¿Cuáles sentimientos? Le gustaba y punto, solo eso, era atracción.

- ¡Ella es solo una atracción!-se grito tratando de convencerse.

Sin poder aguantar más se dejo caer sobre una roca, se encontraba totalmente frustrado, se odiaba a si mismo por sentir lo que sentía, sabia que estaba mal, que no debía, que para él estaba prohibido, más sintiéndolo por alguien que jamás podrían aceptar en su circulo ya que la consideraban inferior, ahora entendía cuan estúpido era ese pensamiento que le había sido inculcado desde niño pero aunque ahora lo entendiera no quería decir que ella… Hermione Granger lo llegase a aceptar, ella jamás sentiría algo que no fuera odio por él y no la culpaba, tantos años de humillaciones y desprecios no podían pasar desapercibidos, eso sin mencionar a sus estúpidos amigos, Potty y Wesel, que harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que eso jamás sucedería pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso quería o pretendía tener una relación con ella? ¡No! ¡¿Cómo? Si ella era solo una atracción, una atracción que debía ser eliminada.

Sonrió incrédulamente ante lo que anteriormente acababa de pensar, él más que nadie sabia acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo y cuan verdaderos eran estos sentimientos, no importaba cuanto quisiera negarlos, ellos jamás lo iban a abandonar.

- ¿A quien quieres engañar Draco?-se pregunto en voz alta. Si tú más que nadie sabes la verdad.

Fue ahí cuando por fin dijo aquello que por tanto tiempo se había negado, que por tanto tiempo había tratado de huir y de esconderse, sabía que ya no podía hacerlo más porque era más fuerte que él.

- No importa cuanto lo niegues, cuanto corras y huyas, la verdad esta ahí. Fuiste un imbécil, un imbécil por enamorarte de ella… Por enamorarte de Hermione Granger.

Continuara….

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

**.: ****Nenita Malfoy**** :.**

**.: ****Mariauxi**** :.**

**.: Paula :. **[Hola Paula, bienvenida a la historia, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado hasta lo que llevo, espero que asi siga hasta el final. Gracias x tu review! Saludos]

**.: ****giselmalfoy**** :.**

**.: ****Marazula**** :.**

**.: ****Serena Princesita Hale**** :.**

**.: b****eautifly92****:. **

**.: ****harrymione19**** :.**

**.: ****Sabaana**** :.**

**.: devora :. **[Hola devora, bienvenida a la historia! Me alegro de que el capitulo te haya gustado, es que si ese sueno estuvo bueno :D jajaja xD lastima que fue solo eso u.u pero no ois preocupéis ya que vienen mas escenas dramiones :D gracias x leer! Saludos]

**.: ****Twilight-Hp93**** :. **

**.: ****Just DM**** :.**

**.: **** :.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad además de todas aquellas lectoras que agregan a f.f y se mantienen al corriente ¡GRACIAS!**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola! Espero que andes genial :D Bueno aca con la actualización, despues de algun tiempo xD sorry es que a veces no tengo tiempo de escribir :S pero tratare de esforzarme mas para terminarlo lo mas pronto posible y ya no hacerlas esperar :D

Ahora el capitulo, ¿les ha gustado? Espero que si :D Ya por fin nuestro hermoso rubio acepto que se ha enamorado de ella, eso quiere decir algo ¿no? creo que si jaja xD esperemos haber que sucede, como regalo hice el capitulo lo mas largo que pude :D espero que lo disfruten!

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible (lo prometo)

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot] **

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. [Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	16. Se avecina una Tormenta

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 16: Se avecina una tormenta**

Sin poder aguantar más se dejó caer sobre una roca, se encontraba totalmente frustrado, se odiaba a si mismo por sentir lo que sentía, sabía que estaba mal, que no debía, que para él estaba prohibido, más sintiéndolo por alguien que jamás podrían aceptar en su círculo ya que la consideraban inferior, ahora entendía cuan estúpido era ese pensamiento que le había sido inculcado desde niño pero aunque ahora lo entendiera no quería decir que ella… Hermione Granger lo llegase a aceptar, ella jamás sentiría algo que no fuera odio por él y no la culpaba, tantos años de humillaciones y desprecios no podían pasar desapercibidos, eso sin mencionar a sus estúpidos amigos, Potty y Wesel, que harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que eso jamás sucedería pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso quería o pretendía tener una relación con ella? ¡No! ¡¿Cómo?! Si ella era solo una atracción, una atracción que debía ser eliminada.

Sonrió incrédulamente ante lo que anteriormente acababa de pensar, él más que nadie sabía acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo y cuan verdaderos eran estos sentimientos, no importaba cuanto quisiera negarlos, ellos jamás lo iban a abandonar.

- ¿A quién quieres engañar Draco?-se preguntó en voz alta. Si tú más que nadie sabes la verdad.

Fue ahí cuando por fin dijo aquello que por tanto tiempo se había negado, que por tanto tiempo había tratado de huir y de esconderse, sabía que ya no podía hacerlo más porque era más fuerte que él.

- No importa cuanto lo niegues, cuanto corras y huyas, la verdad está ahí. Fuiste un imbécil, un imbécil por enamorarte de ella… Por enamorarte de Hermione Granger.

...

Hermione por su parte estaba completamente atónita ante lo que acaba de suceder, Malfoy había estado a punto de besarla y ¿ella se lo había permitido tan fácilmente? ¿Sin siquiera oponer la mínima resistencia? ¡Dios! ¡Que patética era! Dejándose besar, acariciar y estando al servicio de él… Solo cuando lo quisiera ella simplemente ¿debía de aceptar? ¡No! Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir con ese estúpido juego, porque eso era ella para él, solo un estúpido y patético juego con el que se divertía cuando quería y que desecharía cuando salieran de esa isla.

Sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se sentía tan mal, utilizada y desechada como un trapo sucio, ese último pensamiento la hizo sonreír con tristeza.

- Sangre sucia.-murmuró. Eso es lo único que soy para él.- se dijo para después cambiar su expresión. ¡Ya basta Hermione! ¡Deja de ser más estúpida y patética de lo que ya eres! Además ¿eso a ti que te importa? Que ese imbécil crea que eres una sangre sucia, él no es más que una serpiente, una cruel e idiota serpiente que no se merece la más mínima de tus lágrimas, que trate de jugar todo lo que quiera, que trate de seducirte no importa porque tú no caerás en sus garras porque eres una gryffindor, valiente y tenaz, que jamás se dejara enrollar en sus mentiras aunque parezcan verdad.- termino al momento en que limpiaba sus lágrimas rápidamente. ¡Levántate, ponte a hacer algo de provecho y déjate de tonterías!

Y así lo hizo, sin perder más tiempo fue en busca de cosas que hacer, dándose cuenta de que faltaba comida y agua, agarro unos cocos y se dirigió al rio, iba tan ensimismada con ella misma que no se percató al lugar que llego hasta que no estuvo frente a él. Delante de sus ojos se encontraba Draco Malfoy sentado en una gran roca con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, se daba cuenta de que estaba notablemente perturbado, sin poder evitarlo se preguntó él porque estaba así y fue ahí cuando una sola idea vino a su mente, lo que provoco que apretara sus puños con fuerza, tratando de contener su enojo para la siguiente frase que diría:

- ¿Asqueado de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?- se aventuró a preguntar.

Draco instantáneamente reconoció esa voz, volteando a verla con asombro.

- La primera vez fue un error, la segunda porque tenías fiebre pero la tercera estabas completamente bien, tal vez por eso te detuviste a tiempo ¿no?

El slytherin la miro sin comprender, estaba complemente indefenso ante lo que momentos antes había aceptado, costándole un poco de trabajo seguir la línea de pensamiento de su compañera.

- No me mires de esa forma Malfoy, haciéndote él que no entiendes.

- Granger… yo…

- No digas nada, no hace falta, para que lo sepas yo también hubiera estado asqueada si hubiera estado a punto de besar a alguien como yo, a una… sangre sucia.-dijo esto tratando de que el nudo en su garganta no se desbordara en lágrimas. Te agradezco mucho que no lo hayas hecho, ya que con 2 veces es más que suficiente para poder vivir con mi conciencia, sin sentir asco y repugnancia por mí misma.- se podía notar lo muy dolida que estaba a través de su palabras.

¿Asco y repugnancia por si misma? ¿Eso era lo que él le hacía sentir? La miro sin saber que decir, de pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello era en verdad estúpido y patético, él enamorado de ella y ella odiándole, sintiendo asco y repugnancia con sus besos. Sonrió irónicamente sin pensar, eso hizo enfadar mucho a Hermione ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de sonreír así? En verdad no era más que un imbécil.

- Me alegro que los dos estemos de acuerdo Granger.-soltó para después disponerse a levantarse, caminando hacia ella, estaba a punto de pasarla cuando se detuvo. Ahora puedo decir que te comprendo… porque si tú sentiste asco y repugnancia con mis besos imagínate lo que sentí yo.-dicho esto emprendió de nuevo su camino dejándola ahí.

Hermione se quedó pasmada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales empezaron a salir sin cesar, se dejó caer en la tierra y empezó a llorar mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella hiriente frase.

"_Ahora puedo decir que te comprendo… porque si tú sentiste asco y repugnancia con mis besos imagínate lo que sentí yo"._

- N… no… es más que… un imbécil… un idiota y estúpido…- se detuvo ya que las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar, al poder contenerlas agrego. Del cual te has enamorado como una tonta Hermione.

Y sin el temor que Draco la escuchase se soltó a llorar como nunca antes había llorado, ya que por primera vez se había enamorado de verdad al igual que por primera vez le habían destrozado su corazón.

...

El slytherin llego a la orilla de la isla sintiéndose él más patán de los hombres por lo que le había dicho a la gryffindor aunque no sabia porque, ya que ella es quien había sido cruel con él diciéndole lo que le había dicho pero eso era lo que ella sentía, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Solo aceptar y olvidarla, olvidarse de esos absurdos sentimientos que no lo llevarían a ningún lado porque aunque se pudiera dar algo entre ellos en cuanto salieran de la isla eso desaparecía sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Suspiro tratando de despejar sus pensamientos acostándose en la arena y observando el paisaje, dándose cuenta de que había más nubes de lo normal, sonrió por eso ya que los días anteriores el sol había estado demasiado fuerte, tanto que tenia algunas heridas hechas por el mismo en sus brazos y espalda.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde su encuentro con la castaña pero estaba empezando a preocuparse ya que ella no daba señales de andar por el área, se incorporo, volteo hacia la selva y pensó en buscarla aunque prontamente su conciencia lo hizo detenerse.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses Draco ¿Quieres que se dé cuenta de que estas enamorado de ella? Ya volverá, tampoco es tan tarde.

Volvió a voltear hacia la selva, lo dudo un poco y sin hacer caso a lo que su cabeza le decía se adentro en ella a buscarla. Lo único que haría seria fingir que iba por algo y encontrarse con ella de "casualidad".

Estuvo algunos minutos andando por el área cuando escucho un ruido, volteo y ahí estaba ella, en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado horas atrás pero ¿Qué diablos hacia aún ahí? La miro sin comprender, ella hacia tantas cosas que lo confundían y lo hacían dudar de lo que ya tenia claro, ese era uno de los tantos efectos que esa chica tenia en él.

Sin embargo Hermione no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, simplemente estaba ahí, mirando a la nada.

- Cof... cof…- escucho que decían atrás de ella, quien al instante volteo aunque ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba.

- Eh… ya es algo tarde para que estés aquí, será mejor que regreses a la orilla.- le dijo.

- ¿Y a ti que te interesa donde esté? ¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mi?

- No pero recuerda el trato que hicimos además no hace mucho que sufriste la mordedura de la serpiente y…

- ¿Y qué? ¿A ti que más te da lo que me pase? Si yo soy la culpable de que estemos aquí… ¿Acaso te estas ablandando Malfoy?

Este sonrió.

- No digas tonterías Granger, solo quise ser amable contigo pero ya me doy cuenta de que eso es imposible. Así que solo me queda hacer una cosa.

Y sin que ella lo previniese y lo esperase el rubio se acercó a ella, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

- ¿Qu… qué haces?-pregunto sin comprender su conducta.

- Si no te quieres ir por las buenas te iras por las malas.-contesto empezando a caminar jalándola.

- Es… espera ¿Qué? ¡Suéltame!-exclamó al momento en que se zafaba de su brazo. No tienes derecho, yo quiero quedarme aquí así que ¡lárgate! ¡No te importa!

La volvió a agarrar del brazo pero esta vez hizo algo diferente, tan diferente que por algunos minutos dejo sin habla a Hermione.

- Pero ¿Qué? ¡Bájame Malfoy! ¡Te ordeno que lo hagas!-gritaba al momento en que le pegaba en la espalda ya que el slytherin la había cargado.

- ¡No lo haré!-exclamo firmemente. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No quiero que seas una carga para mí después, si te dejo aquí probablemente saldrás herida y adivina ¿quien te tendrá que cuidar?-se excuso por su conducta.

- Aunque sea así, no pediré de tu ayuda, ¡Ya bájame!-le ordeno pero el chico hizo caso omiso. ¡Bájame Malfoy! ¡Hazlo! Además ¡¿No que te provoco algo más repugnante que el asco?!

En cuanto dijo esto, el slytherin se detuvo, la bajo bruscamente, tanto que Hermione se quedo sin saber que decir.

- Mira Granger, solo lo diré una vez así que escucha atentamente, olvida lo de hace algunas horas, estaba enojado. Así que eso jamás paso ¿esta bien? Sera mucho mejor de esa manera.

La gryffindor lo miro, por alguna extraña razón tenia razón, lo mejor era olvidar ese suceso, así ella no se sentiría tan mal. El rubio la iba a subir de nuevo a sus hombros cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

- No es necesario, me iré contigo.-dijo seria, empezando a caminar.

Malfoy la miro serio también pero no dijo nada, simplemente la siguió ya que lo mejor era no recordar nada de ese día, así no sufriría más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. Al llegar a la orilla, cada uno fue por fruta y ceno. Se acostaron cada quien en su lugar y sin decir nada más se quedaron completamente dormidos.

La mañana no tardo mucho en llegar o al menos eso fue lo que sintieron, que esa noche había sido más corta de lo normal. Se sentaron uno frente al otro a desayunar, ninguno decía nada, no hasta que el slytherin rompió aquel silencio sepulcral.

- Hare una lanza e iré a buscar al jabalí.- comento.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos a un jabalí más grande del que nos atacó?

- No lo creo, ya que tanto en mi ataque como cuando nos atacó a los dos era del mismo tamaño y si es así, más grande lo que esperamos, lo manejare pero de que comeremos otra cosa, lo haremos.-dijo firmemente.

- Esta bien.-acepto sin replicar, no tenia ánimos de nada. Aunque también tenemos que terminar el refugio, eso debe de ser nuestra prioridad antes que el jabalí.

- ¿El refugio? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Draco confundido.

- Porque se acerca una tormenta.-contesto Hermione apuntando hacia lo lejos.

El chico siguió la mano de la Gryffindor, se percato de que el cielo estaba despejado pero a lo lejos se veía como se iban acercando unas nubes, las cuales se podía ver que traían mucha agua.

- Tienes razón, pero yo digo que primero cacemos al jabalí, después el refugio además solo es de hacerlo, ya que recolectamos todo lo que necesitábamos.

- No Malfoy.- lo contradijo. Primero tenemos que terminar el refugio y después cazamos al jabalí.

- Granger, primero es la comida y después donde quedarnos.

- No Malfoy, primero el refugio y después la comida.

- ¡Granger!-exclamo exasperado. Te digo que…

- ¡Mejor ya se!-exclamo de pronto, sorprendiendo al chico. Decidámoslo al azar, juguemos piedra, papel o tijera.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué juguemos a qué?- pregunto sin comprender.

- A piedra, papel o tijera. El que gane decidirá que es lo que haremos primero. Mira las reglas son simples, piedra vence tijera, tijera vence papel y papel vence piedra ¿entiendes?

- Creo que la isla te esta afectando Granger, yo no voy a jugar a ese estúpido juego.

- ¿Tienes miedo de perder?-pregunto desafiándolo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Perder? Por favor, si estas hablando con Draco Malfoy, yo nunca pierdo.-le contesto.

- Demuéstralo.-lo reto.

Lo que a Draco menos le gustaba era que lo retaran y eso lo sabía muy bien la castaña.

- Esta bien.-acepto el chico.

- Quien gane una vez es el vencedor. Comencemos.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Piedra, papel o tijera.

Draco puso Piedra y Hermione tijera.

- ¡Gane!-exclamo el rubio triunfante. Así que primero cazaremos al jabalí y después terminaremos con el refugio.

- Esta bien.-dijo resignada.

- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer son lanzas.

Sin perder tiempo se adentraron en la selva en busca de palos que pudieran servirles de lanzas, lanzas tan resistentes que servirían para matar a un jabalí de buen tamaño pero no tan grande, ya que esperaban encontrarse con alguno que fuera fácil de cazar y que no les diera muchos problemas. Encontraron 3 palos que les podrían servir, regresaron a la orilla y con algunas piedras que tenían a su alrededor comenzaron a hacerles una punta filosa que pudiera cortar y herir fácilmente. Terminaron exhaustos, la verdad es que el sol no les ayudaba mucho, estaba demasiado fuerte a pesar de que se aproximaba una tormenta.

- ¡Tengo demasiado calor!-exclamo fastidiado el slytherin.

- Yo también.- lo acompaño la chica. Ya quiero un poco de lluvia.

- Bueno ya terminamos.- dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la arena que traía en su ropa. Con estas lanzas mataremos a un buen jabalí y por fin probaremos algo de carne y nos quitaremos el horrible saber de la fruta.

- ¿Sabes algo? Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo también tengo muchas ganas de algo de carne.

Draco volteo a verla, al parecer el incidente del día anterior estaba olvidado, de cierta manera se alegraba por eso, así, al menos podría estar a su lado como su compañero de aventura y no como alguien a quien ella odiase.

- Creo que me vendría bien un baño.-comento de pronto.

- ¿Un baño con este sol? Yo paso.

- Claro que si Granger, para quitarme este olor y sudor que ya me tiene harto.

Y sin que la castaña lo previese, el rubio se quito camisa y comenzó con su pantalón ante la sorpresa de esta última.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto confundida al momento en que se volteaba hacia otro lado sonrojada.

Ante esta conducta, el chico solo se limito a sonreír, le encantaba lo inocente que en muchas ocasiones era la chica que estaba a su lado.

- No me bañare con ropa Granger. A mi no me importa que me veas en ropa interior.

- ¡Claramente se puede notar Malfoy!- contesto aún sin voltear. Pero eso no quiere decir que a mi no me importe.

- Granger, pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa también.- se burlo.

- ¡Esa etapa jamás la superaremos Malfoy!-exclamo volteándolo a ver enojada por su comentario, percatándose que ya estaba completamente en ropa interior y volteándose rápidamente hacia otro lado.

- Bueno Granger, me iré a dar un baño antes de ir a cazar al jabalí. Regreso más tarde…-se detuvo y agrego. No vayas a verme mientras lo hago, se te da mucho hacer eso.-bromeo.

- ¡¿Qué yo qué?!-volteo a verlo al instante y con la misma velocidad miro hacia otro lado sonrojada. ¡Malfoy eres un…

Pero el slytherin ya no pudo oírla porque ya se encontraba en la playa dándose un baño. Estuvo así por un rato, disfrutando del oleaje. Hermione por su parte se dedico a afilar más las lanzas, no quería levantar su mirada porque sabia perfectamente que lo miraría a él, y podría ser descubierta en el intento así que opto mejor por mantener su mirada fija hacia el suelo el mayor tiempo posible hasta que supiera con seguridad que el rubio ya se encontraba fuera y completamente vestido. Al pensar esto último vino un pensamiento a su mente ¿Estaría desnudo? Porque ella solamente lo vio en ropa interior pero no vio como se adentro en la playa. ¡Espera! ¡Eso no podía ser! El no seria tan descarado ¿o si?

- ¡Claro que no!-exclamo rápidamente eliminando ese pensamiento. Hermione que cosas piensas, puras tonterías.-se dijo sonrojada. ¿Y que tal si, si? ¡Por favor Hermione! ¡Ya basta de pensar estupideces! ¿Y si estuviera desnudo a ti qué? Es solo un chico, si, tiene buen cuerpo y músculos por el quidditch pero nada más, no tiene nada de extraordinario, nada bueno que ver y…

- ¿Con quien diablos estas hablando Granger?- escucho que le preguntaban.

- Eh… ¿Qué? Con nadie.- contesto volteando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la persona que le había hecha aquella pregunta.

Al hacerlo se llevo tremenda sorpresa que se quedo sin habla por unos cuantos segundos, ¿el motivo? Draco Malfoy, quien estaba detrás de ella solo en bóxer mientras que el agua le escurría por todo su cuerpo, con su cabello platinado hacia atrás y mirándola confundido con esos ojos grises penetrantes que tanto lo caracterizaban. Se quedo atontada con semejante paisaje, tanto que dejo caer la lanza provocando que se golpeara un pie.

- ¡Auch!-exclamo haciendo que volviera en si.

Draco solo rio para después agregar.

- Creo que te sorprendí ¿no Granger? Claro es normal, jamás habías visto un cuerpo como el mío.

- No… no digas tonterías.- contesto nerviosa levantándose de pronto. Fue… solo un descuido el que se me haya caído.- se sonrojo.

- Si tú lo dices.- sonrió de nuevo. Además yo no mencione nada de la lanza que se te cayo.-susurro.

- ¿Eh?- volteo a verlo dándose cuenta de que aún seguía en las mismas circunstancias provocando que se volteara hacia otro lado lo más rápido posible.

El slytherin no se percato de esto debido a que comenzó a vestirse. Mientras él hacia eso, Hermione se reprendía a si misma.

_- "¿Como fuiste tan estúpida para dejar que __é__l se diera cuenta de lo mucho que te había impresionado con su…?-se detuvo, sonrojándose. ¡Oh dios, que cuerpo!- exclamo para si provocando más sonrojo en ella. ¡Ya basta Hermione! Si esta guapo pero eso es todo, deja de pensar estupideces"._

- ¿Estas lista?-le pregunto.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto volteándolo a mirar ya que no había alcanzado a escuchar.

- ¿Qué si estas lista?-volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Lista? ¿Para qué?- pregunto de nuevo sin comprender.

- ¿Para que más? para ir a cazar al jabalí, Granger.-respondió. ¿Recuerdas que dije que después de bañarme iríamos a cazarlo? ¿O que pensabas?

- ¿Qué? Eh… No, nada. Es que estoy algo distraída.- se excuso nerviosa. _"Que estúpida eres Hermione, claro que es para ir a cazar al jabalí, ni modo que para otra cosa"_.-se regaño a ella misma.

- Se puede notar. Bueno vámonos ya, entre más rápido lo encontremos, más pronto comeremos carne.-dijo emocionado.

Se acercó a la gryffindor, se agacho y tomo 2 lanzas, una se la quedo él y la otra se la dio a ella.

- Ten para que protejas.-le dijo.

- Gracias.-sonrió y la agarro.

Los dos caminaron hacia la selva, Draco iba al frente, lucia como todo un cazador, alerta y poniendo atención a todo lo que moviera. Hermione lo seguía por detrás. Se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar donde fueron atacados la última vez pero no encontraron nada.

- No creo que se encuentre aquí, los jabalís viven en su mayoría en cuevas, así que lo más seguro es que deben de estar más arriba.-opino la castaña.

- Creo que tienes razón, vamos a subir.

Se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado. Llegaron a una superficie más o menos plana y comenzaron a revisar.

- Mira Malfoy, ahí hay una cueva.-comento de pronto Hermione.

Draco se acercó al lugar, trato de verificarla aunque estaba muy oscura, así que decidió que debía de entrar, iba a hacerlo cuando la chica lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto preocupada.

- Si.-respondió con seguridad. Mira si no atrapamos este jabalí, nos moriremos de hambre. ¡Estoy cansado de la fruta! Sé que tú también además este es pequeño.

- Esta bien.-lo soltó. Malfoy...-lo llamo.

El chico se detuvo y volteo a mirarla.

- Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré.-y se adentro en la cueva.

Estaba muy oscura, tanto que no podía mirar donde pisaba, así que se fue pegado a la orilla, agarrando la pared. Hacia todo el esfuerzo por ver pero era inútil. En una de ocasión se tropezó pero no alcanzo a caerse ya que fue más rápido y alcanzo a agarrarse de lo que pudo, iba a seguir su camino cuando algo lo detuvo.

- ¡Malfoy!-escucho gritar a la castaña.

Draco volteo inmediatamente, sabia que algo no estaba bien, ese grito había sido de miedo, se regreso como pudo, fue mucho más fácil cuando comenzó a acercarse a la entrada ya que la luz del sol hizo que él que pudiera salir de la cueva. Al hacerlo pudo ver como la gryffindor retrocedía lentamente, acercándose cada vez más hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba, al voltear hacia el lado opuesto supo el porqué de la conducta de la chica. Delante de ella se encontraba un jabalí pero no se parecía al que los había atacado, este era un poco más grande. Poco a poco se acercó a Hermione sin perder de vista al animal que lo seguía con la mirada, al llegar se coloco enfrente de ella.

- Tranquila, no va a pasar nada.-trato de calmarla. Yo seré quien lo voy a atacar, tú te vas a quedar aquí ¿entendido?

- Si.-respondió en un susurro.

Draco se acercó al jabalí lentamente mientras agarraba fuertemente la lanza, con cada paso que daba el animal le gruñía más y más. De pronto y sin que se lo esperase el jabalí comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba él, el slytherin instintivamente le aventó la lanza provocándole una herida pero eso no basto, más bien lo hizo enfurecer más. No tardo mucho en ponerse de pie y atacarlo, el rubio hacia todo lo posible porque no lo tocase, Hermione solo veía muy angustiada aquella situación, no sabia que hacer, si ayudarlo o no hacer nada porque temía que fuese solo una carga para su el chico así que solo se limitaba a soltar un grito cuando el jabalí se acercaba mucho a Draco, quien quiso darle de nuevo con la lanza pero el animal lo esquivo, aprovechando la oportunidad y golpeándolo en la pierna, provocando que este se cayera.

- ¡Draco!-exclamo asustada Hermione.

El jabalí corrió hacia el lado opuesto y volvió hacia donde se encontraba el chico, estaba a punto de golpearlo, incluso este se protegió la cara y cerro los ojos pero nada paso, eso hizo que los abriera inmediatamente, dándose cuenta del motivo por el cual el jabalí se había detenido. Hermione le había aventado una piedra, distrayéndolo aunque eso solo había hecho que el animal ahora quisiera atacarla.

- ¡Corre!-grito Draco, alertándola.

Hermione reaccionó, vio que el jabalí venia tras de ella y comenzó a correr. El slytherin se levanto rápidamente, agarro la lanza y se fue en la misma dirección que la gryffindor. Alcanzo a ver su cabello castaño al igual que al animal, se percato de que la chica corría mientras iba volteando hacia atrás, en una de esas ocasiones pudo ver a Draco y vio como su cara se tornaba a asombro mezclado con angustia. De lo asustada y fuerte que corría Hermione no se había dado cuenta que delante de ella había un precipicio, hasta que el chico la alerto.

- ¡Cuidado!- exclamo asustado.

Esta volteo hacia el frente pero iba tan de prisa que le fue imposible detenerse provocando se cayera.

- ¡Ahh!-grito Hermione.

Continuara…..

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco de verdad además de todas aquellas lectoras que agregan a f.f y se mantienen al corriente ¡GRACIAS!**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola! Tanto tiempo de no subir capitulo, les debo una disculpa en verdad pero la inspiración me había abandonado, creo que fue por tanto trabajo :S ahora tengo un poco mas de respiro así que me empeñare en terminarlo pronto y no hacerlas esperar demasiado.

Bueno, ojala que esta actualización del capitulo les haya gustado, tratare de subir el siguiente la próxima semana o si puedo antes

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Actualización:** Lo más pronto posible (lo prometo)

**NOTA:**

**Lean mis otras historias:**

**.: Ella es mi único amor :. [One-shot]**

**.: Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar :. ****[Terminada]**

¡Cuidense!

Besos.

Bye.


	17. La Tormenta

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota:** Las personas que quieran dejar un review para esta historia lo pueden hacer sin tener que estar registradas, así que por fa dejen uno para saber si les gusta la historia como si no les gusta.

**Capitulo 17: La Tormenta**

- ¡Cuidado!- exclamo Draco.

- ¡Ahh!-grito Hermione.

Draco pudo ver como la chica desapareció de su vista, instantáneamente su corazón se detuvo cuando no pudo divisarla delante de él. Corrió lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitieron, sentía un tremendo temor de no volver a verla. Se estaba acercando al lugar cuando de pronto el jabalí lo ataco, en ese momento el rubio estaba demasiado enojado con el animal, quería matarlo, pero no tenía tiempo, quería ver que le había pasado a la castaña pero al jabalí parecía no importarle aquello ya que de nuevo lo ataco, esto provoco que Draco se enfadara e hiciera lo mismo, cada vez que el animal se le acercaba el slytherin lo trataba de apuñar, en algunas ocasiones tuvo suerte aunque no demasiada porque el jabalí no cedía ni un momento, tanto era su enojo que se le aventó encima al rubio, este lo aprovecho e hizo que pudiera clavarle la lanza en el cuello, provocando que el animal muriera al instante.

Como pudo se lo quito de encima, aventándolo hacia un lado, se levanto lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, corrió hacia el lugar donde había visto desaparecer a Hermione, al llegar a la punta del precipicio no le importo que alguien se diera cuenta de su angustia, lo único que le importaba era que ella estuviera bien.

- ¡Granger!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Pudo ver como las olas golpeaban con ferocidad el final del precipicio, así que temió lo peor pero prontamente esa angustia desapareció.

- ¡Aquí estoy!-grito la castaña quien se encontraba agarrada de unas rocas no muy lejos de él.

Draco al verla sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo, sonrió de felicidad casi sin pensarlo.

- Déjame ir a buscar algo con que subirte.- le dijo.

- No te preocupes, yo no me voy a mover de aquí.-murmuro temerosa volteando hacia abajo.

El slytherin no tardo mucho en regresar con una especie de soga, mas bien era como una liana, se la aventó a la chica y esta como pudo la agarro, ayudándola a subirse. Al llegar a la punta del precipicio Draco ya no tenia la soga en sus manos, en cambio agarro el cuerpo de la gryffindor, primero tomándola por los hombros para después pasar hasta su cintura, esto lo hizo colocando su cuerpo en la tierra para poder hacer contrapeso y que pudiera subirla con facilidad.

La castaña ya se encontraba casi a salvo, solo que el rubio empleo mucha fuerza en el último estirón que provoco que cayera hacia atrás quedando ella arriba de él. Sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione trago saliva nerviosa, reacciono y trato de levantarse pero para su sorpresa el slytherin no lo permitió, en cambio, la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola. Ante esta conducta la chica no supo que hacer, solo se quedo ahí pasmada mientras su corazón latía con velocidad, velocidad que subió cuando escucho lo siguiente.

- Que bueno que estas bien.-susurro Draco en su oído con los ojos cerrados y abrazándola con fuerza, provocando un escalofrió en ella.

No sabia que hacer o como reaccionar ¿debía de empujarlo? ¿Era bueno que se dejase abrazar de esa manera por él? Ya que ella muy bien sabia que eso jamás podría ser, que él… jamás la miraría de esa manera pero opto por no hacer nada, solo quedarse quieta. Draco al reaccionar, abrió los ojos y la separo instantáneamente de él.

- Oh, lo siento.-se disculpo.

- No importa.-dijo ella con su mirada desviada hacia otro lado, completamente sonrojada.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y no sucedía nada así que ella opto por mirarlo, al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta de que el rubio la miraba con intensidad.

- ¿Qué… que pasa?-pregunto confundida y nerviosa.

Draco se acerco a ella, levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Te duele?-se aventuro a pregunta el chico quien fijaba su mirada en un raspón que traía la chica en la mejilla.

- N… no.-respondió nerviosa.

El slytherin no tardo mucho en reaccionar ante lo que estaba haciendo, prontamente bajo su mano nervioso y la ayudo a levantarse al mismo tiempo en que él se incorporaba del suelo, al hacerlo desvió su mirada hacia otro lado sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamo sorprendida tratando aliviar aquel incomodo momento. Veo que mataste al jabalí, por fin comeremos carne.- sonrió y volteo a verlo. Creo… que ya eres todo un cazador.-bromeó.

Esto provoco en el chico una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cada vez más estaba perdiendo el control sobre si mismo, haciendo casi obvio sus sentimientos pero si era realmente sincero consigo mismo era casi imposible no hacerlo, cada conducta, cada comentario, cada sonrisa de felicitación que realizara la gryffindor hacia que él simplemente reaccionara de forma natural.

- Creo que debemos apurarnos ya que tenemos un refugio que terminar.-comento ella.

Draco asintió, camino hacia donde se encontraba el animal y lo cargo en su espalda. Comenzó a caminar cuando fue detenido.

- Gracias.-dijo de pronto la castaña.

- ¿Por qué?-quiso saber el rubio.

- Por salvarme de nuevo.-contesto ligeramente sonrojada.

- No hay nada que agradecer, lo importante es que estas bien.

Hermione se quedo estática cuando él dijo "_lo importante es que estas bien". _El slytherin se dio cuenta de su comentario y lo rectifico rápidamente.

- Es decir, no te voy a permitir que me dejes solo en esta isla.

- Ohh.-murmuro decepcionada.

Sin perder más tiempo emprendieron su camino de regreso, al pasar por el rio el chico se desvió y comenzó a ir directo a él, eso atrajo la atención de Hermione quien lo siguió sin pensar. Draco al llegar a la orilla aventó al jabalí debajo de un árbol, se acercó apresuradamente al rio y bebió agua de él.

- ¡Ahh!-exclamo aliviado al momento en que se dejaba caer en el suelo.

- Al menos avísame que te vas a desviar.-le reprocho. ¿Qué tal si voy delante de ti y no me doy cuenta?

- Granger, estaba cansado. Como tú no tienes que cargarlo.-respondió señalando al jabalí.

- No esta tan pesado Malfoy.

- Bueno… tienes razón. Al menos no esta tan pesado como otra persona.-dijo haciendo una mueca al momento en que se reía, obviamente estaba refiriéndose a ella.

- ¿Acaso estas diciendo que estoy gorda?-pregunto ofendida.

- No estas tan flaquita que digamos Granger pero… lo dejo a tu criterio.- comento sin dejar de sonreír.

- Malfoy, no es que yo este gorda.-enfatizo esto último. Lo que pasa es que tú eres un debilucho.-dijo colocándose enfrente de él.

El chico al escucharla decir esto se levanto de inmediato.

- Yo no soy ningún debilucho ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-la reto acercándose a ella.

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?-lo desafió acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos.

Draco sonrió, Hermione pudo percibir de inmediato que aquello no significa nada bueno, comenzó a arrepentirse de haberlo desafiado pero ya era demasiado tarde, el slytherin sin previo aviso la tomo entre sus brazos, cargándola y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia el río.

- ¡¿Qué… qué haces?! Pero… ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Malfoy? ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!-le ordenó.

- ¿No que era un debilucho Granger? Si puedo cargarte a ti, creo que puedo cargar lo que sea.

Ese comentario hizo enojar mucho más a la castaña quien iba a replicar pero de pronto el chico se detuvo a la orilla del rio y fue cuando supo que era lo que iba a hacer.

- N… no… no te atrevas Draco Malfoy. ¡Te juro que si me lanzas te voy a…-pero no pudo finalizar la amenaza ya que el rubio la aventó al agua. ¡Ahh!-gritó al momento en que caía al río.

El rubio la miro divertido desde su posición al momento en que se cruzaba los brazos. Hermione salió inmediatamente del agua totalmente molesta.

- ¿Qué me ibas a hacer si me atrevía a aventarte?-pregunto curioso poniéndose en cuclillas sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

La castaña se contuvo y en su mente se maquilo un plan, así que lo más tranquila que pudo le dijo.

- Nada. Ayúdame a salir.

Extendió su mano, la cual él tomo confiado sin prever lo que la chica haría, no lo supo hasta que en lugar de ayudarse a salir lo atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio e inevitablemente cayera al río también.

El slytherin salió del agua enojado topándose con el rostro divertido de la castaña.

- Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir.-comento sin dejar de sonreír.

El simplemente la miro serio pero lo que siguió a continuación pensó que jamás lo vería y menos que lo hiciera con ella, de la nada el slytherin comenzó a reírse pero no solo eso, sino que lo hizo a carcajadas. Hermione al principio lo miro sorprendida, no podría creerlo, aunque poco a poco se dejo llevar y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, para cuando se dio cuenta ella se estaba riendo también.

- ¿De… que… nos reímos?-pregunto muy apenas.

- No… lo se.-respondió el chico con dificultad.

Después de ese comentario los dos dejaron de reírse, se miraron serios, el rubio coloco media sonrisa en su rostro, la cual fue prontamente correspondida por la castaña, aquel momento hubiera durado un poco más si no hubiera sido por un gran estruendo que se escucho, los dos sabían de donde provenía, así que instantáneamente voltearon hacia arriba, pudiendo ver que las nubes se habían fusionado y solo se veían algunos rayos del sol.

- Tenemos que apurarnos.-opino Draco.

El chico fue el primero que camino hacia la orilla seguido de la castaña, la ayudo a salir y pronto siguieron su camino, no sin antes llevarse al jabalí con ellos. En el camino Hermione decidió quedarse debido a que vio unas lianas que podrían servirles para la creación del refugio mientras que Draco llegó a la orilla de la Playa, puso al jabalí debajo de una palmera y regreso de nuevo a la selva para ayudar a su compañera. Cuando caminaba hacia aquel lugar se la encontró, ella llevaba consigo unas cuentas lianas.

- Vi más por allá.-le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

- Ok. Vamos a poner todo en la orilla de la playa y después la comenzaremos a realizar.

Cada uno se puso a hacer una función especifica, uno llevaba las lianas, otro las hojas de palmera, algunos trozos de árbol y así sucesivamente, recolectando todo aquello que pudiera ayudarles y hacerles mucho más fácil la elaboración del refugio, también llevaron unos cuantos palos para hacer una fogata y cocinar al jabalí, esperaban que pudieran comerlo antes de que la tormenta llegase.

Ya estando en la orilla y de haber terminado de traer todas las cosas que necesitaban para hacer el refugio y la fogata, llegó el momento de armar cada una de ellas. El slytherin comenzó a hacer el refugio pero prontamente fue detenido por su compañera, quien objetó que él no sabia hacerlos por lo tanto estaba encargado de realizar la fogata, Draco quiso oponerse pero sabia que si lo hacia discutirían y no había tiempo de hacerlo, la tormenta estaba casi por llegar y no podían darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo. La chica se sorprendió al ver que él acepto sin mas ni más pero no quiso decir nada porque sabia que terminarían peleando. Así que cada uno se puso a hacer su tarea, como era de esperarse, el chico término antes, iba a prender la fogata pero decidió esperar hasta que el refugio estuviese listo. Volteo hacia un lado y pudo darse cuenta de que Hermione aún seguía con el refugio.

- ¿Quieres ayuda?-se aventuro a preguntar el rubio.

- Pensé que jamás lo ibas a decir.-respondió sonriente.

Este, instantáneamente, sonrió también. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a ayudarla, lo primero que realizaron fue colocar los troncos de manera vertical, entrecruzándolos y colocando las lianas (sogas) que habían encontrado, las cuales amarraron a los troncos, creando la base, fueron por las ramas y las colocaron en la parte de arriba, formando el techo, una tras otra y sujetándolas también con una soga, al terminar reforzaron cada uno de los puntos que creyeron que podían colapsar y lo observaron, la castaña fue quien decidió entrar.

- Nos quedo lindo.-opino Hermione.

- Claro que si, lo hicimos nosotros.-la apoyo el chico quien se estaba asomando por la que se supone era la puerta.

Para después colocarse a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de él y observarlo bien, sabían que no era un refugio muy bien hecho pero al menos pensaban y querían que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos de la tormenta, que eso era lo más importante al final de todo.

- Bueno ahora a cocinar el jabalí.-comento el rubio entusiasmado.

Draco tomo dos piedras, comenzó a rasparlas una con la otra ocasionando que la fricción creara fuego, el cual cayo directamente en la fogata que anteriormente había creado. Colocaron además dos palos cruzados en cada lado de la misma, los amarraron para después poner uno en la parte de arriba donde el jabalí fue puesto para que se comenzara a cocinar.

- Por fin…-suspiró el rubio dejándose caer en la arena. Vamos a comer algo decente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, el cielo ya se encontraba completamente nublado, ahora si ningún rayo de sol podía verse a través de él. Hermione se acercó al jabalí, corto un pedazo con el pico de la lanza y lo probo, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba listo.

Tanto el slytherin como la gryffindor no tardaron mucho en comenzar a comer, mucho más cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con la carne provocando que comieran como desesperados, la verdad tenían muchas ganas de probarla pero mucho más de sentir su sabor, aunque esta casi no lo tenia debido a que le hacían falta algunas especies para que esto sucediera pero eso no les impidió que perdieran sus modales y comenzaran a comer rápidamente. Al terminar los dos quedaron completamente satisfechos.

- Creo que comí mucho.-comento la chica agarrándose el estomago.

- Si yo también.-admitió el rubio.

Se hubieran quedado reposando mucho mas la gran comida que habían tenido minutos antes sino hubiera sido porque de pronto un fuerte aire les dio completamente en el rostro, voltearon al mar y se dieron cuenta de que se habían hecho olas enormes y los árboles se movían como si un tremendo gigante los empujara, eso les avisaba que la tormenta estaba por empezar aunque todavía la lluvia no se hacia presente

Hermione se levanto sin previo aviso, agarro un coco y fue directamente a la playa por agua, esto para apagar la fogata. Draco miró hacia el horizonte, pudiéndose dar cuenta de que las nubes estaban completamente negras, jamás las había visto de esa manera. De cuando de pronto un tremendo estruendo se escucho, el chico como reflejo se tapo los oídos pero alcanzó a oír el grito de Hermione quien estaba casi al lado de él.

- No pensé que te asustaran los truenos Granger.

- No me asustan, lo que pasa es que ese estuvo muy fuerte.-trato de justificarse.

- Si claro.-sonrió su compañero.

- Pues aunque no me creas es así.

Durante los siguientes minutos muchos mas truenos se escucharon, uno tras otro, cada vez que se oían Hermione se tapaba los oídos, porque no quería gritar ya que si lo hacia, el slytherin se daría cuenta de que les tenia pavor.

- Tengo mucha sed.-dijo Draco sorprendiendo a su compañera.

- Ya no hay, nos la acabamos.

- Bueno entonces tendré que ir por más, tu quédate aquí.-se volteo, agarro unos cuantos cocos y comenzó su camino pero rápidamente la castaña lo hizo detenerse.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero a donde vas? ¡¿Estas Loco?! No ves que ya casi llega la tormenta, imagínate si te pasa algo.

Draco se giró para mirarla, estaba completamente seguro que si tono reflejaba natural preocupación por él, preocupación de que le sucediera algo.

- Es mi imaginación o ¿estas preocupada por mi?- le pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

- Claro que así es, tú te has preocupado por mi, es natural que yo me preocupe por ti.-respondió ligeramente angustiada.

- ¡Yo jamás he estado preocupado por ti Granger!-salto para defenderse.

- Claro que si… aunque yo sé que para ti es muy difícil admitirlo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! No es difícil admitirlo porque jamás ha sido así.

- Bueno esta bien Malfoy, jamás te has preocupado por mi ¿contento?

- Si, así esta mucho mejor, no quiero que me estés levantando falsos.-respondió y se volteo con dirección contraria a la de su compañera.

- Malfoy…

- Ya te dije que no me voy a tardar además debemos de traer agua ¿Qué tal si la necesitamos después? Solo quédate adentro del refugio, yo no tardaré.-se volvió a girar y camino hacia la selva, perdiéndose en ella.

Hermione se quedo ahí mirando como desapareciera entre los arboles, de pronto se escucho un trueno e inmediatamente se metió al refugio asustada. Conforme pasaban los minutos, el viento se hacia cada vez más fuerte. La chica se asomaba de vez en cuando por la puerta del refugio para ver si venía el rubio llegar, pero no había ninguna señal de él. La última vez que lo hizo, unas gotas le dieron directamente en el rostro, para después pasar de unas cuantas gotas a una lluvia torrencial. En el refugio, el cual no era muy grande, se veían unas goteras pero era comprensible ya que si quedaron huecos sin cubrir, pequeños pero al fin y al cabo orificios por los cuales el agua podría cruzar sin dificultad.

La gryffindor no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que vio a su compañero desaparecer en la selva pero estaba demasiado preocupado por él, se preguntaba porque no había regresado, si le había pasado algo en el trayecto de regreso, por eso era su demora, estaba tan angustiada por él que no dudo en salir del refugio para ir a buscarlo. Al momento en que salió, solo unos cuantos segundos bastaron para empaparla, la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte, muy apenas y podía ver a su alrededor.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!-comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, volteaba hacia un lado y hacia el otro tratando de buscarlo.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde estas?-grito de nuevo.

En ese instante pudo escuchar unos ruidos que provenían de la selva, era él, venia con algunos cocos, al igual que ella estaba completamente mojado. Hermione sonrió al verlo, el rubio le hizo una señal para que se metiera al refugio, él la siguió después.

- Te dije que me esperaras aquí.-la regaño.

- Estaba preocupada por ti. Te tardaste mucho ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-quiso saber.

- ¿Cómo que, que estaba haciendo? Yendo por agua, ¿Qué más podría hacer?

- No lo se, es solo… que pensé que te había pasado algo.-respondió triste con un ligero tono de angustia.

El slytherin sintió algo recorrer su cuerpo, la misma electricidad que sentía cuando la tenia entre sus brazos, le agradaba enormemente que ella se preocupara por él, de esa manera podía saber que le importaba o al menos eso quería creer.

- Esta… esta bien.-dijo el chico un poco nervioso al colocar los cocos en un lado, queriendo aliviar ese momento comento. La tormenta si que esta fuerte.

La castaña asintió. Solo bastaba escuchar como las hojas del techo de su refugio se movían ferozmente con el viento y los truenos retumbaban en toda la isla para darse cuenta de ello. Paso exactamente una hora y la tormenta seguía con la misma intensidad de cuando empezó, el viento no se calmaba ni un segundo, seguía siendo demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Crees que tarde mucho mas en calmarse?- pregunto la chica.

- No lo se, no lo ha hecho en esto tiempo y no se si lo hará pronto, solo espero que el refugio aguante.-contesto Draco algo preocupado ya que desde que comenzó la tormenta el refugio no paraba de moverse.

De pronto se escucho un trueno más fuerte del que había escuchado Hermione antes de que comenzara la tormenta, esto provoco que saltara hacia un lado y abrazara fuertemente lo único que encontró, es decir, a Draco.

- Ya paso Granger.-trato de tranquilizarla al verla sujetada a su brazo. Menos mal que no te asustan los truenos.-menciono burlándose.

Hermione inmediatamente se zafo de él y se ruborizó.

- Aunque ya se porque lo hiciste y no te culpo, sé que solo deseas que abrase y que más que poniendo los truenos de pretexto.-comento sonriendo.

- No digas tonterías Malfoy, ya quisieras que eso sucediera.

- Ya quisieras tu Gran…

Pero algo interrumpió aquella discusión y fue que por el aire se habían zafado unas de las sogas del refugio, provocando que el techo quedara un poco descubierto y que si no lo remediaban probablemente este se zafaría por completo. Así que sin perder tiempo Draco y Hermione salieron, cada uno como pudo trato de volver a amarrarlas ya que se habían zafado unas de un lado y otras de otro.

De pronto un fuerte relámpago ilumino el cielo haciendo que la gryffindor volteara hacia él pero la lluvia le quitaba visibilidad, es por eso que no pudo verlo muy bien. Mientras lo trataba de observar pudo percatarse de que un rayo le dio a una de las palmeras que estaba muy cerca del refugio provocando que se partiera en dos y una parte se ladeará por donde se encontraban. Prontamente recordó que por ese lado Draco estaba tratando de sujetar las sogas, una angustia y miedo la invadió haciendo que le gritara con desesperación.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Cuidado!

Después de su alerta pudo ver con claridad como la palmera cayo exactamente encima del refugio, destruyéndolo por completo. La angustia y el miedo se multiplicaron y desesperadamente comenzó a buscar al slytherin pero podía verlo, la lluvia impedía en gran parte ya que le daba directamente en el rostro.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!-grito con desesperación. ¡¿Dónde estas?!

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, se imagino lo peor provocando que unas lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos, sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde estaba el refugio.

- ¡Malfoy no me asustes!-comenzó a quitar algunos escombros del que momentos antes les había brindado algo de protección pero seguía sin encontrarlo. ¡DIME DONDE ESTAS! ¡MALFOY! ¡MALFOY! ¡NO ME HAGAS UNA DE TUS BROMAS!

Se giraba con brusquedad de un lado a otro buscándolo desesperadamente, ni siquiera puso atención en como lo llamo después.

- ¡DRACO! ¡CONTESTAME DRACO! ¡DRACO!-seguía gritando sin obtener respuesta, cada segundo que pasaba un nudo en su garganta se iba formando por el miedo. Dra… Draco… con… contéstame.-decía muy apenas.

Puso sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a llorar sin parar. Cuando de pronto un ruido atrajo su atención, volteando instantáneamente hacia aquel lugar. Debajo de una rama de palmera salió una figura que conocía muy bien. La única reacción de la castaña fue correr e ir a abrazarlo, al momento en que el chico sintió los pequeños brazos de su compañera se sorprendió por aquel gesto pero poco a poco fue correspondiéndolo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tranquila Granger… estoy… estoy bien, no me paso nada.-dijo tratando de calmarla aunque tenia unos ligeros rasguños en su rostro pero nada de gravedad, había alcanzado a saltar antes de que la media palmera cayera sobre el refugio. Granger ¿Qué te pasa?-quiso saber al ver que la chica comenzó a llorar y no paraba.

Pero esta no le contesto, solo se limito a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Granger.- la separo de él para poder ver su rostro. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas herida?- pregunto preocupado.

- Me… ¡me pasa que todo esto es mi culpa!-le gritó.

- ¿Todo esto?-pregunto sin entender.

- Si Malfoy, todo esto. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Estuviste a punto de morir… y no es la primera vez, si algo te hubiera pasado no me lo hubiera perdonado.-dijo sin dejar de llorar.

Los relámpagos y truenos no dejaban de iluminar el cielo pero esto no intercedía en la plática que tenían ellos dos.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no es tu culpa Gran…

- Claro que si Malfoy, tú y yo sabemos que es así, por mi culpa es que estamos en esta estúpida isla y…

- Eso no…

- Por favor Malfoy, si tú más que nadie me culpa por eso, es más siempre me lo dices.

- Bueno… eso era al principio pero…

- ¡Todavía piensas así! ¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?!-le gritó.

- ¡Claro que no!-le gritó él también. Yo…-apretó sus puños. Yo pensaba así pero ahora…-se detuvo y los apretó mucho más.

La gryffindor lo miro por un momento.

- Aun y cuando ahora puedas pensar diferente, has estado en peligro en varias ocasiones y todo por mi culpa.-dijo volteándose y dándole la espalda al chico.

Pero este se coloco frente a ella, pudiéndose dar cuenta de que Hermione tenía su cabeza agachada. Sin saber porque y sin preverlo, el slytherin agarro su rostro y lo levanto hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

- Granger no es así, no debes de culpart…

- Si debo Malfoy.-y de nuevo las lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro, las cuales se perdían con la lluvia. Es mi culpa, si… ¡SI YO NO HUBIERA HECHO EL ESTÚPIDO HECHIZO QUE NOS TRAJO AQUÍ, NADA DE ESTO ESTUVIERA PASANDO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas. Yo… yo soy la única culpable de todo esto, yo y mi estupidez, mis ganas de querer darte una lección ¡¿Y que paso?! ¡Caímos en esta estúpida isla! ¡Que quien sabe en donde diablos este y que quien sabe si nos rescataran!

Draco se limitaba a observarla, con cada cosa que decía algo dentro de él se encendía, quería que se detuviera, quería que lo escuchara, que supiera que él ya no la culpaba de nada, que si era sincero de cierta manera le agradecía, porque así le había dado la oportunidad de conocerla realmente como era, de eliminar ese absurdo pensamiento de que ella era menos que él pero sobre todo que le había dado la oportunidad de conocer el amor primera vez en su vida y ella no lo sabia, no sabia lo mucho que había hecho por él, así que no pudo aguantarlo más e hizo aquello que su corazón le dicto, aquello que deseaba más que otra cosa en este mundo.

- ¡Así que la que merece morir en esta isla soy y…-pero algo impidió que siguiera hablando.

El rubio por fin se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía y se había olvidado de quien era él… se había olvidado de que era el príncipe de Slytherin, un sangre pura pero sobre todo que se había olvidado de que era un Malfoy venido de un linaje que era inaceptable mezclarse con alguien que no fuera de su misma clase y muchos menos con alguien que ni siquiera era un mago puro… es decir, se había olvidado de todo aquello que le habían enseñado desde que era niño porque se había enamorado de alguien que tenia todo aquello que debía de odiar pero que en este momento era lo que hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Hermione al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos se sorprendió pero instintivamente se dejo llevar, contoneándolos al mismo ritmo que los de él. El chico al ver que la gryffindor le correspondía siguió besándola para después bajar una sus manos a la cintura de la chica aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, con este gesto la castaña poco a poco fue poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, atrayéndolo hacia ella también. Conforme se besaban Draco la acercaba más a él como si temiese que se le fuera a ir, Hermione también hacia lo mismo, ajena a aquella escena la lluvia aun seguía dándoles en el rostro a los dos hasta que por fin se separaron, tenían que recuperar el aliento que ambos habían perdido segundos atrás, sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose con los del otro, quedándose un momento así, hasta que…

CONTINUARA…

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

** Serena Princesita Hale**

** lunática**

** ladycat**

**floor. leyes .9**

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, ojala que la historia les siga gustando :D**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola chicas! Lo prometido es deuda jajajaja… Bueno ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal si. Ahora vamos a ver que pasa después de tan esperado beso entre estos dos protagonistas. Por fa dejen un review para saber si les gusto el capi.

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.


	18. Sentimientos Expuestos

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota:** Las personas que quieran dejar un review para esta historia lo pueden hacer sin tener que estar registradas, así que por fa dejen uno para saber si les gusta la historia como si no les gusta.

**Capitulo 18: Sentimientos Expuestos**

- ¡Así que la que merece morir en esta isla soy y…-pero algo impidió que siguiera hablando.

El rubio por fin se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía y se había olvidado de quien era él… se había olvidado de que era el príncipe de Slytherin, un sangre pura pero sobre todo que se había olvidado de que era un Malfoy venido de un linaje que era inaceptable mezclarse con alguien que no fuera de su misma clase y muchos menos con alguien que ni siquiera era un mago puro… es decir, se había olvidado de todo aquello que le habían enseñado desde que era niño porque se había enamorado de alguien que tenía todo aquello que debía de odiar pero que en este momento era lo que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Hermione al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos se sorprendió pero instintivamente se dejó llevar, contoneándolos al mismo ritmo que los de él. El chico al ver que ella le correspondía siguió besándola para después bajar una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, con este gesto la castaña poco a poco fue poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, atrayéndolo hacia ella también. Conforme se besaban Draco la acercaba más a él como si temiese que se le fuera a ir, Hermione también hacia lo mismo, ajena a aquella escena la lluvia aún seguía dándoles en el rostro a los dos hasta que por fin se separaron, tenían que recuperar el aliento que ambos habían perdido segundos atrás, sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose con los del otro, quedándose un momento así, hasta que Hermione reacciono y se liberó de los brazos del chico.

- ¡No!-exclamo sorprendiéndolo. Esto… esto no puede ser, tu…-volteo a verlo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Draco por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir, apretó los puños y le dio la espalda. Hermione al ver esta conducta sonrió irónicamente.

- Lo hiciste para burlarte de mí otra vez, ¿verdad? Te causa demasiada satisfacción, ¿no es así?-preguntó al momento en que esas lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos comenzaron a salir.

El slytherin apretó más los puños tratando de aguantarse y no decirle la verdadera razón por la cual la había besado minutos antes.

- Lo hice… para que te tranquilizaras y te callares.-mintió sin mirarla, ya que sabía que si lo hacía inevitablemente le diría todo.

La castaña volvió a sonreír irónicamente.

- Lo sabía.-susurro triste, mirándolo decepcionado.

El chico al escuchar esto apretó mucho más los puños, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no tener el coraje de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos y cuan reales estos eran.

- Siempre has sido así Draco...-comenzó ella, sin prestar atención a como lo había llamado. Usando… despreciando… jugando con las personas y…-se detuvo, algo en su garganta le impidió seguir.

- Entonces… si sabes como soy ¿Por qué dejas que juegue contigo, que te use?-pregunto el slytherin aún sin voltearse.

- Yo misma me hago esa pregunta todos los días.-le contesto sinceramente mirando triste su espalda empapada.

El rubio al escuchar esto último sintió como su fuerza se desvanecía y una sonrisa irónica se apodero de su rostro, la cual no pudo ver ella porque aún le daba la espalda.

- ¿Conoces esa sensación Granger?-pregunto sin dejar de apretar sus puños, sus nudillos estaban más blancos de lo normal porque ya tenía tiempo de esa manera.

Esta no contesto, solo se le quedo mirando confundida, tratando de procesar… mejor dicho, tratando de darle sentido a lo que acaba de escuchar.

- La sensación de desear estar con alguien y… ¿y no poder hacerlo? ¿De querer besar, abrazar y jamás separarte de esa persona? ¿De…-suspiro, dejando poco a poco de oprimir fuerza en sus manos. Querer decirle que la amas pero que algo dentro de ti te lo impide? ¿La sensación de querer estar al pendiente de ella todo el día, ver que le pasa, si está bien o si algo le duele? pero que esa persona no sospeche y que ni siquiera le pase por la mente el hecho de que tú puedas estar interesado en ella porque tu… tu formación te impide que siquiera la veas como una persona... ¿De desear que jamás le pase nada? Porque el solo hecho de pensar que podría lastimarse te causa pavor… ¿La conoces?... Eh, Granger… ¿conoces esa sensación?-se detuvo dejando escapar un bufido al momento en que se volteaba quedando frente a frente a la castaña de ojos amielados. Esa sensación… la tengo yo todos los días gracias a ti.

La gryffindor abrió los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendida ante aquella confesión ¿acaso Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de ella? No, no podía ser cierto, probablemente estaba soñando despierta, sí, eso era, estaba tan desesperada por pensar que él la quería que ahora estaba alucinando.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?-pregunto serio sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro tenía miedo, miedo de la reacción que la gryffindor tendría después de esto, ¿Acaso aceptaría sus sentimientos o ahora sería ella la que se reiría de él?

Mientras el chico tenía este debate interno, la pregunta que anteriormente le había hecho este, la saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Tú…-se detuvo, tenía miedo de haber entendido mal. ¿Estas… estas diciendo que…- su voz estaba temblando y no podía parar. Yo… yo te hago sentir esa sensación?

Draco la miro sin responder, era ahora o nunca, además nadie le aseguraba que los rescataran y si llegaban a hacerlo, ya pensaría en qué hacer cuando tuvieran que regresar a aquel mundo donde tendrían que separarse. Es por eso que opto por irse acercando lentamente a ella.

- Cada día… cada noche…-respondió deteniéndose no muy lejos de su rostro.

Esta conducta hizo temblar a la chica por la cercanía que había entre los dos.

- No espero que sientas la misma sensación que…

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es un engaño de la isla?-salto de pronto. ¿Qué el hecho de que estemos solos pueda ser que te esté confundiendo?

- Porque me he dado cuenta que… que me enamore de ti como un estúpido.-respondió para luego levantar su mano y acariciar su mejilla.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estuviera escuchando, simplemente aquello le era aún difícil de asimilar, ella… ella jamás pensó que siquiera podía considerarla como una chica y menos enamorarse de ella.

- No hagas eso.-comento, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Qué no haga, qué?-pregunto confundido, sin saber a qué se refería ella.

- No me acaricies, si lo sigues haciendo… las sensaciones que me provocas jamás pararan.-dijo al momento en que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Draco al escuchar esto no pudo evitar que la emoción lo embargará y una sonrisa se apoderará de su rostro. Poco a poco se fue acercando más a Hermione, quien ansiosa esperaba de nuevo que el príncipe de slytherin la besara. Mientras el cielo se iluminaba con los truenos y relámpagos aquellos dos enamorados unían sus labios, ajenos a todo ruido, al cual ya ni siquiera le hacían el mínimo caso. Estaban más pendientes en gozar cada segundo de ese momento, momento que llevaban mucho tiempo esperando y que los dos ansiaban demasiado.

Aquel beso comenzó lento, saboreaban cada movimiento del otro y de pronto el ritmo del chico cambio haciendo que el de ella también, su beso cambio a ser más apasionado, tanto que Draco empezó a caminar llevando a Hermione a la pared de un árbol para poder besarla mejor, la aprisiono ahí sin desunir sus labios para después pasar a su cuello, la chica no sabía porque pero no podía pararlo, realmente le agradaba sentir las caricias y besos del chico del cual estaba enamorada.

El slytherin dejo de besar su cuello y volvió a sus labios, con sus dos manos atrajo la cintura de ella hacia él, pensó en levantar un poco su blusa para poder acariciar mejor su cintura, así que lo hizo, volviendo a sentir la suavidad que la caracterizaba, en ese momento comenzó a sentir que un fuego que se apoderaba de él y prontamente se separó de ella, ante esta situación Hermione solo se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir o decir, solo limitándose a respirar agitadamente.

- Creo… creo que es mejor detenernos.-dijo Draco, ya que no quería que ella pensara o malinterpretara que solo la quería para eso y que sus sentimientos no eran reales.

- Yo… creo… creo que si.-comento algo apenada por no ser ella quien se detuviera.

El slytherin medito la forma en como se había separado de ella, llego a la conclusión de que había sido un poco brusca pero si no lo hubiera hecho quien sabe que hubiera pasado. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para que la chica olvidara ese momento fue colocarse detrás de ella, abrazarla y esperar que la tormenta terminara.

- Y… ¿desde cuándo te comencé a gustar?-quiso saber curioso. ¿Fue desde Hogwarts… o tal vez cuando te bese la primera vez?-pregunto cerca de su oído en todo seductor.

- ¿No habías dicho que yo era la que te había besado?-le pregunto sonriente.

- Bueno… técnicamente así fue, ya que tú fuiste la que se sujetó de mí y terminamos besándonos, aunque es cierto que yo te bese la segunda vez.-confeso.

- ¡Ves! Y no querías aceptarlo.

- Comprende Hermione, tenía que proteger mi orgullo de Malfoy… además tú me correspondiste.

- Si, sinceramente no sé porque, solo… solo quise volver a hacerlo.

- Debe de ser porque soy un excelente besador.-sonrió con autosuficiencia. Tengo fuentes muy fidedignas que pueden confirmarte esta información.

- Déjame decirte que he tenido mejores.-comento de pronto con un ligero tono que parecía que tenía celos por el comentario anterior.

- ¿Así?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa sexy. ¿De quién? ¿Fue Potty o Wessel?- agrego con tono burlón asumiendo que la chica estaba jugando.

- No quisieras saberlo.-respondió sonriendo también.

- Espera…-dijo desconcertado, sin poder creerlo. No es cierto ¿verdad? Digo… ¿alguno de ellos te beso?-lo medito un poco y siguió. ¿No te pudiste haber besado con Potty porque siempre le ha gustado a tu mejor amiga, entonces… acaso fue… fue Wessel?-pregunto con tono asqueado.

- Nunca lo sabrás.-contesto aún más sonriente.

- No… un momento...-la agarró del brazo, esto no podía dejarlo pasar. Dime… ¿te besaste con Wessel? ¡¿Acaso ese pobretón besa mejor que yo?!

- No le digas de esa manera a Ron, él tiene lo suyo.-siguió sin dejar de reírse.

- Estas bromeando, ¿no es cierto?

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír pícaramente.

- Entonces… ¿él besa mejor que yo?-quiso saber molesto.

- Ya te dije que nunca lo sabrás.

- Ok. Bueno veamos si tu amiguito puede superar esto.

Y sin previo aviso la atrajo hacia él, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente, disfrutando cada movimiento, cada detalle, moviéndose al compás de sus labios, la arrastro hacia un árbol y la aprisiono ahí, su beso ya no era lento sino apasionado, posesivo pero a la vez tierno. La lluvia, aunque se había detenido un poco, todavía seguía cayéndoles en el rostro, eso le daba un toque especial. Los besos bajo la lluvia en verdad son fantásticos. Hermione coloco sus manos en el pecho de Draco y comenzó a subirlos lentamente hacia su cuello, y sin previo aviso el rubio se detuvo dejando a la castaña aun buscando sus labios.

- ¿Aún… aún piensas que el… el pobretón besa mejor?-pregunto agitado pero sin dejar fuera su aire de autosuficiencia.

La chica aún no se recuperaba de aquel beso así que solo se limitó a pronunciar un pequeño sonido en señal de negación, ante esto él solo sonrió aún más. Se le quedo mirando un poco más y siguió aunando en el tema anterior.

- Pero en serio... Hermione, ¿de verdad caíste tan bajo como para besar a Wessel?-pregunto en tono burlón. Digo estaba Viktor Krum… bueno Potty jamás pudo haber sido una opción pero ¡¿Wessel?! ¡¿En serio?!

Ante este comentario sintió como sus mejillas ardían, el efecto anestesiador del beso anterior estaba pasando y por tanto comenzó a molestarse, sobre todo por el tono en el cual el rubio estaba haciéndolas.

- Nadie te dice nada por haberte besado con Parkinson y con quien sabe cuántas más.-comento en tono acusador. Ron es un chico muy lindo y amable, no tiene nada que ver que su familia no sea tan rica como la tuya, así que no lo menosprecies delante de mí.

- No lo estoy menospreciando Hermione, solo digo lo que es… ¡es un pobretón!

- ¡Basta Draco! Si vas a estar insultando a mis amigos mejor deja de hablar.

- ¿Porque te enojas? Solo digo la verdad.

- No Malfoy, no dices la verdad… sino tu verdad.

- ¡¿Ahora me llamas Malfoy?! ¿Cuándo deje de ser Draco?

- Lo dejaste de ser cuando te metiste con mis amigos.

- Solo me metí con Wessel, Espera… ¡¿acaso te gusta?!-quiso saber celoso. ¿Es eso, verdad? ¿Te gusta el pobretón? ¿Por eso lo defiendes?-pregunto molesto.

- No digas tonterías.-contesto enojada.

Y los dos se dieron la vuelta, dándose la espalda. La tormenta ya había pasado, estaban completamente empapados y enojados uno con el otro.

- Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.-comento cortante la gryffindor.

- ¿Y dónde dormirás? Todo está completamente mojado.-pregunto.

Hermione se detuvo por un momento, es cierto, todo estaba empadado, el refugio ya no existía, pero estaba demasiado molesta que donde encontrara un lugar ahí dormiría, así que volteo hacia un lado y vio un árbol no muy lejos de ahí, camino hacia él.

- Aquí.- dijo y se acostó, dándole la espalda.

Draco se quedó mirándola, el hacer eso hizo que sonreirá sin pensar y que el enojo que sentía se desvaneciera. Tomo algunas de las palmas que antes habían sido parte del refugio, las coloco debajo de un árbol, las acomodo de tal manera que pareciera una cama y sin que la chica lo previniese se acercó a ella, coloco sus brazos alrededor y la levanto.

- Pero… ¿Qué suc…?

El chico le coloco uno de sus dedos en sus labios en señal de que no hablara, ella entendió el mensaje y ya no dijo nada.

- Dormiremos aquí.-le dijo. No puedo permitir que mi novia duerma en la arena.

Espera ¿Novia? ¿Ha dicho novia? Pero en qué momento paso, que ni ella se dio cuenta. Parece que el rubio se dio cuenta ya que observo su rostro de desconcierto.

- ¿No te lo he dicho? Ya eres mi novia, el aceptar ese beso fue señal de que aceptabas ser mi novia así que no digas nada, sino tendrás que dormir con el jabalí muerto.- la sentencio bromeando. En lugar de con este guapo y encantador novio que tienes.

Ante eso último Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, el enojo disminuyo, sin pensarlo y casi por reflejo se acurruco en el pecho del chico, quien ya la había colocado en las palmas y se había acomodado al lado suyo.

- Buenas noches Draco.-dijo en tono más amable.

- Buenas noches Hermione.

Y se quedaron completamente dormidos. Al día siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Hermione, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo topándose con el pecho del chico quien todavía seguía dormido. Se incorporó y lo miro tiernamente al momento en que sonreía. El slytherin parecía un niño pequeño cuando dormía, en verdad era encantador y guapo como dijo él la noche anterior, de verdad que lo quería mucho, si, Draco Malfoy había pasado de gustarle a quererlo seriamente y eso le daba un poco de miedo, todo era fácil aquí en la isla, sin leyes sociales que los separasen o ideas estúpidas sobre el linaje pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando regresaran a casa? ¿Seguirían estando juntos?, no pudo evitar que un nudo se le formara en la garganta y abrazo con fuerza a quien ya era parte de su corazón.

- Que bonito es despertarse así.-comento el chico abriendo los ojos por el abrazo que le estaban dando.

- ¿Así?-pregunto sonriendo la castaña.

- Si.-suspiró. Creo que…-comenzó Draco desviando su mirada hacia el lugar donde se suponía que se encontraba el refugio. Tenemos mucho que hacer ¿no?-pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

- Si, mucho que hacer.- comento también sonriendo.

Se levantaron, se colocaron frente al lugar y lo observaron por un instante.

- Al menos hay algo que podemos agradecerle a la tormenta.-dijo de pronto el chico.

Hermione volteo a mirarlo confundida.

- Si la tormenta no hubiera destruido el refugio, tú no hubieras gritado como loca desquiciada y yo probablemente no te hubiera besado para controlarte.-comento tratando de no soltarse a reír por lo que está diciendo.

- Loca desquiciada ¿eh?-quiso saber seria pero con una muy ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Si, probablemente aun seguiríamos negando que nos gustamos.

- En eso tienes razón.- lo apoyo. Pero ¿loca desquiciada?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Si, mi loca desquiciada.-se acercó a ella, coloco sus brazos en su cintura y la beso.

- Bueno… lo dejare pasar solo por eso y porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-dijo sonriendo.

Prontamente los dos se pusieron a trabajar, mientras uno se ponía a recoger los troncos, el otro recogía las ramas y las acomodaban en un lugar que les ayudaría más en el futuro, por si había alguna otra tormenta más adelante. Poco tiempo después acabaron, los dos estaban tan exhaustos que se dejaron caer en la arena, uno al lado del otro, se voltearon a ver y sonrieron. Unos minutos después Draco se incorporó.

- Tengo hambre.- comento y se dieron cuenta que no habían desayunado. El jabalí, ¿Dónde está?-pregunto confundido.

- No lo sé.-respondió Hermione encogiendo los hombros.

El chico volteo hacia los alrededores, buscándolo, al hacerlo se percató de que el jabalí se veía a lo lejos.

- ¡Míralo, ahí está!-señalo.

La castaña volteo hacia el lugar que le señalo Draco pudiendo ver solo parte del animal. Los dos se acercaron y lo trajeron de nuevo hacia donde ellos se encontraban anteriormente.

- Voy por leña.-dijo el slytherin.

- Esta bien, mientras yo intentaré hacer de nuevo el refugio.

Draco se acercó a ella, la agarro las manos y le dijo:

- Yo sé que tú nunca paras, pero déjame ir por leña, hacer la fogata y cuando terminemos entre los dos volvemos a hacer de nuevo el refugio ¿esta bien?-le pregunto mirándola sin dejar de sonreír.

- Esta bien.-respondió resignada.

- Esa es mi leoncita.-dijo sonriendo al momento en que ponía las manos de la chica detrás de ella junto con las suyas, provocando que quedaran a escasa distancia.

- ¿Así? Entonces tu eres mi huroncito.-sonrió.

- Al menos es mejor que serpientita.-bromeo.

Hermione sonrió aún más y lo beso, al separarse cada uno hizo lo que tenía que hacer, mejor dicho Draco fue a buscar la leña y Hermione para no quedarse sin hacer nada empezó a juntar algunas rocas y ponerlas en círculo para ahí hacer la fogata, termino y se sentó en la arena, se puso a mirar el mar el cual estaba muy tranquilo en comparación con el día de ayer. Volteo a ver el hermoso cielo, el sol estaba a su máxima capacidad y no había ni una nube cubriendo semejante paisaje.

De pronto un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos provocando que se asustara, sin que ella se lo esperase Draco llego por detrás y había dejado caer la leña provocando un fuerte ruido que fue lo que asusto a la castaña.

- Me asustaste Draco.-exclamo con una mano en el pecho.

- Lo siento.-sonrió.

- No importa.-dijo al momento en que se incorporaba.

El slytherin prendió la fogata y pusieron a coser al jabalí. Los dos comenzaron a comer pero al rubio se le notaba más entusiasmado que a Hermione, él comió hasta que quedo exhausto.

- ¡Estoy lleno!-exclamo satisfecho.

- Como no, si comiste como si te fueras a morir.-bromeo la castaña.

- Jaja que chistosita.-dijo en tono irónico.

- Solo estoy bromeando.

- Más te vale, porque si no tendré que…-no termino ya que fue interrumpido por la chica.

- ¿Si no qué?-lo desafió.

- Tendré que hacer esto.-respondió al momento en que se incorporaba y se le aventaba encima a Hermione provocando que cayera en la arena.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Aplastarme hasta que deje de respirar?-pregunto con un tono seductor.

- Tal vez… o mejor podría…- se detuvo y con una de sus manos le quito uno de los mechones que la chica tenía en el rostro, después acaricio lentamente su mejilla. No sabes cuánto me encantas.-le dijo.

Se acercó a ella y la beso, un beso apasionado, posesivo que dejo a Hermione sin respiración y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, esta solamente se limitó a verlo, eso causo la curiosidad de Draco quien, sin quedarse con la duda, le pregunto:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-quiso saber curioso.

Ella lo miro un momento más y sonrió dulcemente al momento que pronunciaba:

- Te amo.

CONTINUARA…

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

floorleyes9

Lunatica

Serena Princesita Hale

Schatzie0713

The Ladycat69

Valeria

Arisu

Caroone

jessy3123

Abytutis

Psly

Kirtash

Maglucy

Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, les agradezco a todo el mundo que lee mi historia y que me deja su opinión ya que sus comentarios son demasiado importantes para mí.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola lectoras(es), como han estado? Espero que muy bien. Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por mi desaparición, hasta perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha sido, no tengo excusa alguna, lo sé, así que solo me limitaré a disculparme sinceramente, terminare el fic, prometo ya no desaparecerme tanto tiempo y actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿les gusto o no? La verdad espero que si, tanto como si les gusto o no déjenme un reviews por fa! Yo se que no son tan malas como yo :p. Bueno me despido, si tienen alguna duda, ya saben escríbanme un review, un msj. o entren a mi profile y ahí encontraran mi correo.

Cuídense.

Las(os) quiero.

Besos.

Bye.


	19. Decisiones

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota:** Las personas que quieran dejar un review para esta historia lo pueden hacer sin tener que estar registradas, así que por fa dejen uno para saber si les gusta la historia como si no les gusta.

**Capítulo 19: Decisiones.**

La palabra retumbaba en su cabeza, era como un eco que se repetía una y otra vez. Hermione ahí, acostada debajo de él pronunciando esa palabra y él con su cuerpo sobre ella, pasmado, ido, como si le hubieran dicho algo que simplemente no podía creerse o que siquiera pudiera pasar, ese último pensamiento hizo que se remolineara su melena dorada con sus dedos, en señal de desesperación.

- ¡Argg!-exclamo frustado.

En verdad que había sido un estúpido, estúpido por hacer lo que hizo, es cierto que esa confesión lo había tomado por sorpresa pero ¡diablos! hubiera podido reaccionar mejor.

…_...… Flash Back ….…..._

_Se acercó a ella y la beso, un beso apasionado, posesivo que dejo a Hermione sin respiración y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, esta solamente se limitó a verlo, eso causo la curiosidad de Draco quien, sin quedarse con la duda, le pregunto:_

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-quiso saber curioso._

_Ella lo miro un momento más y sonrió dulcemente al momento que pronunciaba:_

_- Te amo._

_El slytherin la miro como si hubiera caído en un trance, fue por pocos segundos que para él parecieron eternos, era como si tratara de procesar aquella palabra, encontrarle un significado para después poder decirla también pero simplemente se quedó ahí, detenido, sin decir nada, solo mirándola con asombro. Cuando por fin esa palabra termino el recorrido por su cerebro, fue como si una electricidad lo volviera a la realidad haciendo que sus defensas racionales se desactivaran y dijera lo primero que se le viniese a la mente._

_- Gra… Gracias.-pronuncio por fin._

_La castaña lo miro confundida, era cierto que no se esperaba que el chico le dijera que la amaba también. Sinceramente no sabía ni porque ella lo había dicho, pero lo había sentido en ese momento así que le pareció bien hacerlo, ahora sabía que se había precipitado, ya que aquella confesión había tomado por sorpresa a su novio y por consecuencia su respuesta, que la comprendía perfectamente, le había dolido como no tenía una idea._

_Draco, sin darse cuenta de cómo había herido a su novia con su respuesta, se levantó precipitadamente y volteo a mirarla._

_- Creo… que tengo que ir por… si tengo que ir...-comento al mismo tiempo en que le daba la espalda y se perdía en la selva._

_….…..._… _Fin del Flash Back ….__….…..._

- ¡Idiota, Idiota, Idiota!-se ofendió a sí mismo y se golpeó la cabeza cada vez que lo dijo.

Camino hacia un lado y camino hacia el otro, tratando de buscar una respuesta de su comportamiento.

- "Creo… que tengo que ir por… si tengo que ir...".-se imitó con una voz que naturalmente no era la suya. Si serás imbécil Draco Malfoy, que tan difícil es decir que tú la... la… ¡Arg!-se dejó caer en la tierra. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que decirme eso Hermione?!-grito frustado.

Escondió su cabeza dorada entre sus brazos, las cuales rodeaban sus piernas.

- ¿Cómo puedo decirle algo que simplemente no sé si siento? Digo… lo he hecho otras veces, decir te amo a muchas chicas pero, cuando les decía que las amaba, que eran las únicas para mí solo lo hacía para obtener algo o solo divertirme un rato con ellas, sinceramente no me importaba mientras me dieran lo que quería en ese momento… una palabra vacía, sin significado pero con un objetivo específico hacerlas hacer lo que yo quisiera… pero con Hermione es diferente, a ella la quiero, estoy enamorado como un idiota pero decirle a ella que la amo cuando sé que esa palabra no significa nada para mí, siento que no es correcto, siento que le estoy mintiendo.-se comentó para sí mismo al momento en que se bufo. Suena tonto estar diciéndome esto, he dicho tantas veces "te amo" sin significado alguno que no puedo hacerle eso a ella… no a Hermione, una de las pocas personas que me importa o mejor dicho la única que me importa en este momento. También soy un idiota, lo sé, pero prefiero que piense que fue muy pronta su confesión a que se entere que no sé lo que significa esa palabra, ni el poder que tiene, sé que algún día lo supe, cuando mi madre vivía pero lo olvide, olvide como identificar ese sentimiento y no asimilarlo con beneficio individual y pronta recompensa, olvide esa diferencia.-suspiro. Creo… creo que es momento de regresar y afrontarla, afrontar el daño que cause hace algunos momentos.-dijo, se puso de pie, dio la media vuelta y regreso a la orilla de la isla.

…...

Por otra parte en Hogwarts, los tres amigos de la castaña se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano por debajo de la mesa y Ron cenando un cereal, los tres tenían la mirada perdida y preocupada.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en Hermione, ¿creen que este bien?-pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.

- Si, ella debe de estarlo.-respondió Harry con cariño, tratando de tranquilizar a su novia. Pronto la encontraran y de nuevo estaremos los 4 aquí, cenando, riendo y burlándonos de todo lo que paso.

- Así es Ginny, Harry tiene razón, mira cuando menos lo esperes veremos entrar a Hermione por esa puerta y nos volverá a regañar como siempre.-bromeo su hermano.

- Lo siento, es que la extraño mucho.-dijo Ginny.

- Te entendemos, nosotros también la extrañamos.-la abrazo el moreno de anteojos.

En ese instante una chica se puso enfrente de ellos, estos al verla sonrieron ya que se trataba de Luna Lovegood, quien los miro con una sonrisa.

- Hola muchachos.-sonrió plácidamente.

- Hola.-contestaron al unísono.

- ¿Saben? les tengo una buena noticia.

Los tres amigos se inquietaron, pero fue Ron quien le pregunto.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Hable con mi papá acerca de Hermione y me dijo que va a hacer todo lo posible por poner anuncios de ella por todo el Mundo Muggle para ver si alguien la ha visto o nos puede ayudar a encontrarla.-respondió sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad?-pregunto Harry feliz. ¿Tu padre puede hacer eso?

- Si, él conoce a gente importante del mundo muggle, obviamente omitirá los detalles de su desaparición pero nos ayudara. Incluso, ya se puso en contacto con los padres de Hermione.

- Dile que a tu papá que muchísimas gracias Luna.-comento Ginny alegre.

- Si, yo se lo diré. Bueno chicos me retiro, tengo que seguir buscando el Snorckack de asta arrugada.

Los 3 amigos se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

- Mi padre dice que existen.-comento al ver su expresión. En cuanto sepa algo se los hago saber, que la pasen bien.-se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- Bueno…-comento Ginny. Creo que eso fue raro pero es Luna ¿n…-se detuvo ya que observo a su novio cerca de su hermano, como si le estuviera diciendo algo en secreto, eso le causo curiosidad así trato de escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Vamos Ron.-lo animo su amigo.

- ¿A dónde?-pregunto la gryffindor confundida, quien solo alcanzo a escuchar lo último.

- No Harry, todavía no es el momento, sino creerá que solo me acerque a ella por lo de Hermione, como símbolo de agradecimiento o algo así.-comento Ron, rojo como un tomate.

- Espera.-dijo la pelirroja. No puedo creerlo ¿te gusta Luna?-quiso saber sonriente.

- ¡Shhh! Te va a oír.-exclamo sin que el color rojo abandonase su rostro.

- ¡Ah, mi hermanito está enamorado!-dijo Ginny poniendo cara tierna.

Ante esto Harry rió pero no tan fuerte.

- ¡Basta Ginny!- exclamo enojado su hermano.

- Amargado.-murmuro.

El moreno de anteojos cambio el tema ya que no quiso que aquello terminara en una pelea.

- Es bueno saber que mucha gente estima a Hermione, al grado de hacer todo esto para encontrarla.-dijo.

- Aunque eso signifique encontrar también al hurón de Malfoy.- comento Ron con una mueca.

- A lo mejor Hermione ya lo mato.-se aventuró a decir la pelirroja.

Los 2 chicos voltearon a verla y rieron.

- Creo que eso sería muy bueno. Ya me imagino el diario el Profeta: "Heredero de la fortuna Malfoy muerto en manos de Hermione Granger", "Lucius Malfoy muerto de la rabia porque se trataba de una sangre impura", "Ahora ¿Quién ocupara su lugar en slytherin? ¿Crabble o Goyle? 2 grandes idiotas que jamás podrán superarlo", extra, extra.-comento Ron riendo.

- Hermione debe de estarla pasando mal al lado de ese hurón, imagínense todo lo que debe de estarlo aguantando para no matarlo donde quiera que estén.-dijo Harry serio.

- Si.-lo apoyo su amigo serio también. Esperemos que lo que hará mi suegro ayude a encontrarla.

- ¿Suegro?-quiso saber su hermana.

- Bueno… no creen que Luna me rechazara ¿o sí?-se angustio.

- No lo sé, nunca pregunta por ti.-contesto Ginny despreocupada.

- ¿En serio?-su rostro se tornó más preocupado. ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Esta solo se limitó a encoger los hombros.

- Vamos Ginny, dime.-le insistió.

- Bueno… a veces.-comento con una sonrisa.

Eso basto para que en el rostro del pelirrojo se alojara una gran sonrisa. Los siguientes minutos Ron se la paso queriendo saber que más conocía Ginny acerca de Luna, si preguntaba por él, si le había comentado que él le gustaba o alguna cosa que le diera más confianza para acercarse a ella sin miedo alguno, Harry solo se limitó a observarlos sin dejar de pensar en Hermione y en cómo le estaría llendo al lado de su peor enemigo.

…...

Draco llego a la orilla de la isla, esperaba encontrar a su novia sentada en la arena, mirando hacia el horizonte, triste, perdida pero al contrario, estaba tratando de cargar un gran tronco, se notaba que batallaba pero no lo soltaba, estaba a punto de caerle encima cuando el rubio de ojos grises lo detuvo.

- Cuidado.-escucho murmurar detrás de ella.

Hermione volteo a verlo sorprendida.

- ¡Ah, Draco!-exclamo con una ligera sonrisa. Disculpa que haya comenzado antes pero creo que debemos de apresurarnos antes de que otra tormenta nos sorprenda.

Este solo se limitó a observarla serio, lo que provoco que el ambiente se tornara un poco incómodo, al menos para la castaña.

- No estas molesto ¿verdad?-quiso saber sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa.

El chico siguió mirándola, admiraba eso de su novia, el esfuerzo que le ponía a cada situación, principalmente a lo que acaba de suceder hace algunos momentos, ella tratándolo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su conducta no la hubiese dañado y todavía recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, eso lo hizo sentir como si fuese un verdadero patán por no haber y no poder decirle lo mismo a ella.

- Porque si lo estas déjame decirte que…-se detuvo al instante, totalmente sorprendida ya que unos brazos la aprisionaron contra el cuerpo que se encontraba frente a ella.

El slytherin sin previo aviso la había jalado hacia él fundiéndose en un abrazo, tal vez no podía decirle o no quería decirle esa palabra sin que en verdad la sintiera así que en su lugar, solo se le ocurrió abrazarla, tratando de compensarle ese amargo momento que le había hecho pasar horas atrás. La chica pareció entenderlo de inmediato, poco a poco una línea curveada se dibujó en su rostro y lo abrazo también, apoyo su rostro en el pecho de su novio, él, por su parte, al sentir que le correspondían pudo darse cuenta de cómo una corriente lo iba invadiendo lentamente haciéndolo sentir nervioso, estaba por deshacer el abrazo cuando fue detenido.

- Solo…-comenzó a decir Hermione. Quedemos así un momento más.-dijo, aunque más que un comentario pareció una súplica por parte de ella.

Y de nuevo la culpa lo embargo, la culpa de no poder decirle aquello que tanto quería escuchar, aquello que la haría tremendamente feliz pero que él no podía proporcionarle en este momento y no estaba seguro de si pudiera hacerlo en el futuro, así que solo se limitó a asentir y dejo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

- Creo… creo que debemos de seguir con el refugio.-comento Draco.

La chica se separó de su pecho pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- Tienes razón. Perdona que sea así.- se disculpó.

El rubio no le dijo nada más, ya que si lo hacía, solo se sentiría peor consigo mismo y pudiera ser que algo que dijera lastimara más a la castaña. En cambio, se dedicaron a volver a realizar el refugio. Se ayudaron mutuamente, mejorando considerablemente los errores que habían cometido anteriormente, haciéndolo más fuerte y más soportable para una tormenta. Cuando por fin lo terminaron, tanto por dentro como por fuera, ya estaba por anochecer, no se habían percatado de la hora que era hasta que dieron por finalizada su tarea del día.

- El día se pasó demasiado rápido.-comento Hermione sorprendida.

- Ni siquiera nos acordamos de comer.-sonrió también.

- Creo que vi fruta por aquí.

La gryffindor camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la comida y tomo 2 plátanos, uno se lo dio a su novio y otro se lo quedo ella.

- ¿Ya no hay jabalí?-quiso saber.

- No, aparte de que no era muy grande, casi nos lo acabamos…-se detuvo. Bueno te lo acabaste.-bromeo.

- ¿Yo?-pregunto ofendido. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

- Si comí pero no tanto como tú.-contesto sonriendo.

- Cuando te he cargado, eso no es lo que dice tu cuerpo.-soltó riendo.

- ¡Oye!-exclamo al mismo tiempo en que lo golpeaba en el hombro.

- ¡Ah!- se quejó. Tienes la mano muy pesada.

- O tal vez tú eres una niña.- le dijo.

- O tal vez tú eres hombre.-comento sin pensar.

Hermione se quedó pasmada mirándolo para después tener un ataque de risa, simplemente no podía parar, eso provoco que el rubio también riera ante la tontería que acaba de decir, cuando por fin se pudo controlar agrego:

- Entonces, a ti te gustan los hombres.

- Bueno… hombres sexys como tú nadamas.- comento en tono seductor acercándose peligrosamente a su novia, tratando de alcanzar sus labios para besarla.

- ¿Así? ¿Solo yo? ¿O te gusta algún otro hombre?-quiso saber tratando de parecer seductora también.

- Creo que solo tú.-respondió no muy lejos de ella.

- ¿Crees? ¿O sea que te puede gustar otro hombre aparte de mí?-pregunto y volvió a golpearlo.

- ¿Por qué me pegas otra vez?-se quejó sonriendo.

- Porque amo la forma en que te quejas.-contesto sin pensar.

Tan pronto como el slytherin escucho la palabra "amo" su sonrisa se desvaneció, desvió su mirada y se puso serio. Para cuando la castaña se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, lo había vuelto a decir. Un silencio sepulcral adorno ese momento, ninguno de los 2 decía nada, la primera en romperlo fue ella.

- Creo… creo que deberíamos tratar de pescar algo para comer mañana ¿no crees Draco?-pregunto tratando de romper el silencio.

Este volteo a verla y pudo darse cuenta que en su rostro se dibujaba una débil sonrisa, la cual trataba de remediar lo que acaba de decir, se odio mucho más por eso, odiaba que su novia tratara de estar bien cuando notablemente no lo estaba, podía verlo en sus ojos, tenía una sonrisa, era cierto pero sus ojos, su mirada específicamente decía lo triste que se encontraba en ese momento.

- Yo…-se detuvo y la observo, se dio cuenta del inmenso esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por dejar pasar el momento, así que decidió hacer lo mismo, después agrego. Yo también pienso lo mismo.

- Bueno, eso lo haremos mañana, ya que es hora de dormir.-comento ella de pronto.

- Si, durmamos, ya que mañana tenemos que ir por más agua para el depósito, se nos está terminando y no podemos quedarnos sin ella.

- Claro.-dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más despreocupada posible.

Caminaron hasta el refugio, con lo que acaba de pasar ni siquiera hicieron el más mínimo intento por observar cómo había quedado por dentro, solo se limitaron a acostarse en la cama provisional que tenían en la isla, la cual, obviamente, estaba hecha de ramas de palma. La primera en acostarse fue Hermione, seguida de Draco pero entre ellos había una cierta distancia, la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, si ella era la que se acercaba tal vez él pensaría que lo estaba presionando así que opto por esperar a que el rubio de ojos grises fuese el primero en actuar, quien no dejo pasar mucho tiempo cuando la jalo hacia su pecho, abrazándola, ante esto Hermione sonrió triste, agradecía que su novio tratara de compensarla de otra manera pero si era sincera con ella misma, el abrazo estaba comenzando a ser poco efectivo, así que los pensamientos negativos no se esfumaron como la primera vez, eran débiles pero seguían ahí, rondando su cabeza y un pensamiento fue más fuerte que los demás, el cual se adueñó completamente de su mente.

- _"Dicen que la persona que más ama, es la que más sufre"_-pensó al momento en que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la cual fue directamente hacia el pecho de su novio.

El chico al sentirla se levantó precitado ya que sabía que era y de dónde provenía, para cuando hizo eso, ya no era solo una lágrima, sino que estaba llorando.

- Yo… lo siento Draco… no sé qué es lo que me pasa… no sé porque estoy así… no sé porque estoy llorando.-decía entre sollozos, tratando de disculparse, pero era inútil, él muy bien sabia el motivo por el cual se encontraba así.

Al verla se sintió como el hombre más miserable del mundo, le dolía el corazón de tan solo observarla así, sufriendo y llorando solo porque él no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, porque no conocía la diferencia pero ella no tenía la culpa y aun así estaba pagando las consecuencias por ello, así que no le quedó más remedio que ser sincero con ella.

- Hermione…-comenzó, esta volteo a verlo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lo siento, no puedo… no puedo decírtelo.-dijo por fin.

CONTINUARA….

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**[****Serena Princesita Hale****]**

**[K.B Ayami Malfoy]**

**[****Maglucy****]**

**[Lunatica]** Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho espero que este capítulo también, esta triste pero aun así espero que sigas leyendo ^^ gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario.

**[Fontaneiblue****] **Bueno trate de no demorarme mucho, espero que la espera no haya sido larga ^^ y que este capítulo también te guste! Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario

**[Emma Nott]** Que bueno que te siga gustando, espero que así sea hasta el final

Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, les agradezco a todo el mundo que lee mi historia y que me deja su opinión ya que sus comentarios son demasiado importantes para mí.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Hola mis queridas lectoras, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que esta nueva actualizacion les guste y no me odien . jajajajaja xD cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida ^^ las quiero y dejenme su opinion porque es muy importante para mi!

Cuídense.

Las(os) quiero.

Besos.

Bye.


End file.
